L'insurgé
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Dmitriev, aussi connue sous l'appellation d'"Université de la Noblesse", n'accueillait que des enfants voués à hériter des plus grandes fortunes du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un programme d'ouverture aux classes moyennes n'y fasse attérir Yuuri Katsuki, et son ami Phichit Chulanont, lâchés malgré eux dans une jungle hostile où l'on doit obéissance au Chef suprême : Victor Nikiforov.
1. Les baffes se perdent

**L'Insurgé**

 **Hey !**

 **Ce n'est pas du tout pertinent de lancer une nouvelle fic pendant les vacances d'été, alors que je vais être surbookée à la rentrée et que j'ai déjà des fics sur le feu, mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai une envie folle d'essayer des trucs nouveaux, de faire des expériences et, comme à chaque fois, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler…**

 **Le pire, c'est que cette fiction se veut longue ! Avec ça, je m'engage pour longtemps, pas comme dans ma précédente fic YoI, que j'avais achevé en un mois ! XD Si ça, c'est pas de l'esprit suicide, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !**

 **Bref !**

 **Pour parler un peu plus en détails de ce projet que vous vous apprêtez peut-être à lire, c'est bien sûr du bon vieux Victuuri des familles, dans un univers scolaire, avec des clichés que j'essaye de rendre original (wat ?). Oui, parce que quand je vous parlais d'expériences nouvelles plus haut, je parlais entre autres de ça ! 8P Je veux partir d'un scénario cliché pour le retourner et tenter de parler de vrais sujets de manière un tant soit peu mature (mais vu que je ne le suis pas moi-même, c'est peut-être trop ambitieux, comme projet…) Bah ! Façon, je l'ai dit : j'expérimente.**

 **Mon but, c'est aussi de développer les personnages secondaires. YoI est un de ces animés où j'aime tous les personnages – et pour me faire aimer tous les persos d'une série, faut envoyer du lourd donc bravo ! – et ce serait dommage de les mettre au placard !**

 **Donc, malgré ce à quoi je vous ai habitué avec ma dernière fic YoI, ne vous attendez pas à du huit clos entre Victor et Yuuri. Je veux de la vie, autour d'eux, bowdel !**

 **Concernant la régularité, je n'avancerais rien ! Je rentre dans ma troisième année de prépa, j'ai deux concours à passer, qui vont venir très vite (trop vite T.T), donc je sens d'avance que ça risque d'être compliqué (mais pourquoi je lance une nouvelle fic, dans ce cas ?! Argh ! Mais quelle conne, celle-là !)**

 **Bref, je parle beaucoup trop dans mes en-têtes de chapitre, c'est insupportable !**

 **Je vous remercie par avance de l'intérêt que vous porterez à ce travail et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre I :

« Shaaaall weee skaaaaate ! »

Yuuri lâcha un rire franc quand son meilleur ami se mit à accompagner le chanteur de son film préféré en grimpant à pieds joints sur le canapé du salon, la télécommande faisant office de micro. Phichit chantait bien quand il était sérieux, sauf que là, il déconnait complètement. Et tant mieux, c'est avec cet air espiègle et joyeux qu'on l'adorait. Par contre, impossible de savoir comment il se faisait qu'il ne soit toujours pas lassé de ce film après l'avoir regardé un nombre indécent de fois.

Yuuri était dans la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon pour lui permettre de suivre le film également – quand bien même il le connaissait par cœur aussi – et cuisinait leur dîner avec aisance et dextérité.

Cette dernière soirée de liberté avant leur entrée à l'université Dmitriev était une initiative de Phichit, qui avait tout simplement refusé que son meilleur ami ne stress tout seul chez lui la veille d'un jour aussi important. N'étant pas chez lui mais gracieusement hébergé, le Thaï avait donc prié ses hôtes de lui permettre d'accueillir Yuuri pour la soirée. Sacrée chance puisque lesdits hôtes avaient de toute façon prévu d'être absents. Vieux amis des parents de Phichit, ils l'accueillaient chez eux pendant toute la durée de ses études. Heureusement, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un couple de photographes, ils n'étaient pas si souvent à la maison. Plutôt pratique, comme situation.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? s'enquit le Thaï en voyant que son ami faisait absolument tout.

_ De ma vie entière, je jure que je ne te laisserai plus jamais toucher une cuisine.

_ Eh ! J'ai pas fait exprès, la dernière fois !

_ Encore heureux ! »

Phichit leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de se rendre à son tour dans la cuisine pour sortir des plateaux, couverts, serviettes et tout ce qui leur permettrait de passer une soirée tranquille, les pieds sous la table – façon de parler puisqu'ils allaient manger dans le canapé.

« Je ne réalise toujours pas que, demain, on sera de nouveau à l'université…, avoua Yuuri en découpant précautionneusement les oignons.

_ Moi, c'est le fait que, parmi toutes, on soit accepté à Dmitriev qui me sidère ! Mon cousin est en plein déni ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'a pas pu s'imaginer y aller, alors quand je lui ai annoncé que j'y étais accepté… Il croit toujours que c'est une blague, je crois. Fais-moi penser à poster un snap quand on y sera.

_ Je doute que tu ais besoin de moi pour penser à prendre des snaps, railla le Japonais. Je crois même que tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser tellement que c'est inconscient chez toi ».

Pour confirmer ses dires, le Thaï attira son ami dans une étreinte forcée en soulevant son téléphone en l'air, prenant une photo surprise que Yuuri n'avait pas vu venir.

« Alors… Hashtag 'dernier repas de liberté', hashtag 'petit tablier rose de l'inavouabilité', hashtag 'bestfriend', hashtag…

_ Phichit, bon sang ! »

Par réflexe de défense, Yuuri mit les mains autour de son corps pour tenter de cacher cet horrible tablier rose à fleurs – le seul qu'il avait pu trouver, hélas – en baragouinant des insultes en thaï au sujet du comportement d'un certain jeune homme en face de lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu le mérites, ton _kai pad met mamouang_ ? Je peux toujours aller le manger avec les voisins, si tu me cherches trop ».

Phichit lorgna sur son plat préféré avec un début de salive au coin de la bouche.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça à ma si sublime personne…

_ Je peux faire subir mille vices culinaires à ta si sublime personne.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Choqué-déçu ! Je retourne voir mon seul ami, puisque c'est comme ça ! annonça-t-il en retournant poser ses fesses sur le canapé pour contempler son film ».

Les meilleurs amis non-humains de Phichit étaient étrangement tous des objets électroniques…

Malgré ses menaces, Yuuri revint tout de même un peu plus tard avec deux plateaux bien garnis du plat favoris de Phichit, qu'il installa sur leurs genoux. En totale symbiose, ils se mirent à réciter les dialogues en même temps que les personnages avec des airs très parodiques, manquant de se salir au moins huit fois chacun de ce met délicieux. Parce qu'évidemment, Yuuri avait plus que réussi son plat : c'était une tuerie.

« Fais-moi penser à t'épouser, un de ces quatre. De la bonne bouffe tous les jours, c'est un bon investissement.

_ Tu n'auras pas mon cœur, vil démon. Je te connais trop bien, ce serait une torture de satisfaire ton estomac d'ogre.

_ Choqué-déçu, répéta Phichit avec une fausse moue outrée ».

Leur dernière soirée de vacances se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant telle qu'ils la connaissaient. Ils juraient ne s'être jamais disputés de leur vie, tous les deux ayant des cœurs d'artichauds et une tendresse presque fraternelle l'un pour l'autre. Et la famille, c'est sacré.

Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis déjà huit ans, ils étaient allés au même lycée en Thaïlande, puis à la même université les deux années passées, et se suivaient encore jusqu'en Russie par un sacré tour de force. Etre à même de rester l'un avec l'autre aussi longtemps malgré les mouvances de la vie, c'était tout de même pour eux le signe que leur amitié était sincère et devait être préservée à tout prix. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se forcer pour s'adorer.

Pour en revenir à cette incroyable université Dmitriev, située dans l'aire périurbaine de Moscou et plus particulièrement dans une zone connue comme très bourgeoise, elle avait la réputation d'être l'une des meilleures qui soit, même si le fait qu'elle n'accueille quasi-exclusivement que des enfants de riches rendait sa légitimité contestable. Dmitriev souffrait d'une image de petit club de nobles, où seuls les futurs grands de ce monde étaient autorisés à aller car ayant les moyens de se payer l'inscription.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Phichit et Yuuri.

Dans l'optique de se défaire de cette image quelque peu dégradante, la nouvelle directrice de l'institution avait décidé – voilà quelques années – de lancer un projet d'ouverture aux classes populaires, si ceux-ci avaient eu des résultats excellents au lycée. Avec ce genre de politique, les riches parents toléraient l'arrivée de prolétaires sous couverts qu'au moins ces nouveaux étaient intelligents et, d'une pierre deux coups, Dmitriev brisait sa politique isolationniste qui lui avait valu le surnom d'Université de la Noblesse.

Le Thaï et le Japonais faisaient partis de cette politique d'ouverture. Leurs excellentes notes au lycée ajoutées à celles de leurs deux premières années à l'université de Chulalongkorn – également prestigieuse dans son genre – les avaient propulsés en tête des listes d'admission. Qui que soit cette nouvelle directrice, elle semblait être une femme très moderne et ouverte. Paraissait-il même qu'elle favorisait la pluralité culturelle en acceptant des étudiants du monde entier – bon, toujours sur des critères d'admission liés à la richesse car elle ne pouvait pas tout réformer d'un seul coup, mais c'était déjà le signe d'un avenir meilleur pour Dmitriev !

Phichit se reprit en photo avec Yuuri juste derrière qui ne s'y était pas attendu, ce qui donna un cliché très naturel, qui rendait bien l'ambiance détendue.

« Tu es intenable, jugea Yuuri.

_ Ma mère me demande ce que je fais ! Et comme preuve de ma bonne foi, je lui envoie une preuve !

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je pense que c'est plutôt parce que tu te sais photogénique et que ça te plait de donner des dossiers photos à ta mère pour qu'elle t'en sorte un album chaque année.

_ Faux ! J'aime la photographie ! Plus qu'une passion, c'est un art ! »

Ironique, Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel mais choisit d'abdiquer sur ce débat. En vrai, il croyait volontiers Phichit sur ce sujet, et devait reconnaître qu'il était assez doué pour photographier tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez.

Le Japonais remarqua alors le bijou pour téléphone qui pendouillait librement pendant que son propriétaire faisait courir ses doigts sur l'écran tactile. C'était une fine cordelle de moins de dix centimètres, stylisée avec des minces pierreries parcourant quelques nuances de gris et de noir – exactement comme les yeux de Phichit, à vrai dire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? demanda un Yuuri intrigué. Tu aurais osé faire des emplettes sans moi, toi qui me tire presque du lit chaque samedi pour t'accompagner ?

_ Ahahah ! Mais quelle image as-tu de moi ? rit Phichit en mettant sa décoration de téléphone en évidence. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me serais pas permis cet outrage à ta personne. C'est un cadeau d'au revoir de ma mère, fait main, avec tout son amour. Elle aime beaucoup tout ce qui est porte-bonheur, gri-gri et autres petits objets symboliques comme ça.

_ Oh ! cette femme est décidément un ange ! C'est adorable de sa part !

_ Je lui demanderai de t'en faire un, un de ces jours ! Elle en serait ravie !

_ Et moi donc ! »

A force de discussions, ils loupèrent la totalité de la fin du film sans s'en formaliser – puisqu'ils connaissaient de toute façon chaque scène sur le bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, sur les coups de dix heures du soir, Phichit mit son ami à la porte en lui ordonnant d'aller se reposer sans stress – ce qui ne serait sans doute pas forcément évident pour cette boule d'angoisse japonaise.

A peu près vingt minutes plus tard, il fut de retour chez lui, repus et relaxé d'avoir passé ce moment de complicité avec son meilleur ami. Il était au septième étage d'un appartement aisé de la banlieue de Moscou – payée par sa mère malgré les plaintes gênées d'un Yuuri détestant qu'on en fasse trop pour lui. Sincèrement, il se serait contenté d'une petite location dans un quartier plus pauvre, s'il avait pu choisir, plutôt que cet appartement trop grand pour lui et terriblement vide sans la présence de sa mère. Cette dernière était en ce moment en voyage d'affaire aux Etats-Unis, lui laissant l'immense endroit pour lui seul.

Suivant donc les consignes de Phichit, il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, sans oublier de faire son sac et de préparer ses vêtements pour le lendemain.

Cependant, une fois allongé sous ses draps, il demeura anxieux, se demandant sincèrement si un garçon comme lui pouvait dignement passer sa troisième année d'université à Dmitriev, parmi la haute noblesse de ce monde, sans se ridiculiser complètement.

Apparemment, de là où il était, Phichit dû sentir sa crainte – à moins que ce ne soit l'habitude – car Yuuri reçut dans la foulée un dernier SMS de son ami le sommant de lâcher son téléphone et de se détendre.

 _Oh mais lui, alors !_

Il rit puis consentit à éteindre définitivement les lumières.

Ça ne pouvait pas si mal se passer que ça, de toute façon !

0*O*o*O*0

« C'est une blague… ? se chuchota Yuuri pour lui-même en relisant une troisième fois le message de son meilleur ami ».

Quelle était la probabilité pour que Phichit se retrouve avec une inondation dans les sous-sols de la maison de ses hôtes ? Hôtes absents, qui plus est ! Le ballon avait apparemment cédé, vaincue par son âge, obligeant le Thaï à rester sur place en attendant le réparateur. Autant dire qu'il ne risquait pas de venir à cette première journée d'université, ce qui avait le don de rendre à Yuuri toute son angoisse, d'autant plus que c'était déjà le trente-quatrième élève qu'il voyait lui passer devant en descendant d'une voiture de luxe. Parce que même en vivant dans un rayon de cinq à dix kilomètres maximum, ces enfants de riches venaient en voiture plutôt que de se donner la peine de prendre les transports en commun. Comment expliquer en quelques mots le malaise du Japonais à voir ça ?

Phichit se rependait en excuses, lui envoyant moulte snap de lui, les pieds dans l'eau, avec une mine confuse.

Tant pis, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. Yuuri allait devoir survivre seul pour aujourd'hui.

Il n'était même pas encore entré dans le campus – cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il campait devant le portique comme un ermite dans sa grotte en montagne – que l'endroit lui semblait déjà irréel.

Le nombre d'étudiants inscrits était assez risible par rapport à toute autre université du monde – à peine trois cents personnes en tout et pour tout – mais pourtant, les locaux avaient l'air immenses. De là où il se tenait, le Japonais voyait trois grands bâtiments de style moderne s'élevant sur cinq étages, une cour incroyablement grande et organisée en étoile pour rejoindre chaque bâtiment, avec visiblement des chemins annexes s'enfonçant dans un petit bois qui, selon les panneaux disposés çà et là, menaient à la piscine, aux terrains de sport et autres activités.

Ecole de riches.

Et les étudiants n'en menaient pas large avec leurs apparats en tout genre, lui passant devant sans le voir – parce qu'il était trop quelconque pour retenir leur attention, sans doute. Il en résultat pour lui ce fameux malaise que l'on ressent tous lorsque l'on sent que l'on devrait être ailleurs. Yuuri était tellement gêné que ses yeux se posaient partout et nulle part à la fois, comme si ses innocents iris noisette n'avaient pas le droit de s'attarder plus de trois secondes sur chaque élément de ce nouvel environnement. Par conséquent, le monde lui sembla alors découpé, fugace, et fatalement éloigné.

Jardins à la françaises. Buissons taillés en formes olympiques. Fontaine centrale faite de bacchantes et d'amours. Feuille d'or sur la façade principale de la bibliothèque. Bagues Gucci. Parfum Dior. Sacs Louis Vuitton. Maquillage L'Oréal New York. Chemisiers Yves Saint Laurent. Chaînes Cartier. Et encore beaucoup trop de placements de produits pour une seule fiction.

Et puis Yuuri, en pull artisanal acheté dans une rue ouvrière de Bangkok par une vieille créatrice méconnue et en jean, portant une sacoche qui semblait antique – un souvenir de son père –, le tout sous un manteau rafistolé par ses soins, et aussi l'un des rares Asiatiques à des kilomètres à la ronde. Clairement, il faisait tâche.

Un groupe de demoiselles ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le montrer du doigt, cachant leur rire de l'autre main.

Sans Phichit, il se sentait en terrain hostile, esseulé tel la biche tombée sur une meute de loup, et toutes ses angoisses revinrent décuplées. Quelle attitude adopter ? Rester la biche et faire les yeux doux en espérant être oublié ou bien se transformer en cerf pour empaler tout ennemi de ses bois aiguisés ?

De caractère soumis, Yuuri ne se sentait pas à attaquer qui que ce soit sans bonne raison. Et les bonnes raisons peinent à arriver. Sans incident majeur qui le forcerait à quitter son état semi-passif, rien ne justifierait qu'il sorte les crocs, bien que cela le condamne à passer une année fantomatique, ignoré de tous.

Ça commençait mal. Très mal. N'y avait-il pas au moins une personne dans cette université avec laquelle il pourrait sympathiser ? Bien sûr que Phichit lui suffisait, mais rester en groupe fermé était triste et Yuuri prônait l'ouverture sur les autres.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante, son air de chiot abandonné plaqué au visage, puis le monde autour de lui s'arrêta.

Littéralement.

Ceux qui marchaient s'arrêtèrent, les discussions demeurèrent en suspens, les regards convergèrent, les bouches muettes s'ouvrirent en 'o' émerveillé, et Yuuri essaya de suivre les points de fuite pour déceler le centre de ce tableau.

Descendu de la Maserati argentée la plus chic qui soit – parce que les Lamborghini et les Ferrari, c'est surfait de nos jours –, un jeune homme traçait son chemin entre ces hordes d'élèves arrêtés pour l'admirer, emmitouflé dans des vêtements de couturier comme un coq en pâte, un café à la main, son sac dans l'autre. Ses yeux fins se confondaient avec l'azur du ciel, ses cheveux platines rendaient la sensation de froid qu'inspirait la saison, mais surtout, son élégance et sa maîtrise en faisait la star du moment. Sa gestuelle était maîtrisée, sa démarche soignée, son sourire charmeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué pendant les vacances…, commenta une jeune fille à proximité de Yuuri. Je lui ai pourtant proposé de venir à Miami avec moi, dans notre maison de vacances, mais il avait déjà des obligations, m'a-t-il dit.

_ En même temps, son père le fait travailler dur pour prendre la relève.

_ Pauvre Victor. Si sollicité mais toujours tendre et d'agréable compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il est courageux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

_ Et cet esprit.

_ Et ce panache.

_ Et gnagnagna, acheva Yuuri en se détournant de la scène pour poursuivre son chemin ».

Il était d'accord, ce Victor était aussi beau que chic, mais tout ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir quelle voie il devait prendre pour trouver la suite des hostilités. Puis voir des poulettes dandiner du cul devant les fils à papa ne l'attirait pas. Déjà que sa journée commençait mal, il préférait ne pas tendre davantage ses nerfs déjà trop sollicités.

On lui lança des regards noirs qu'il ignora sciemment.

 _Eh bien quoi ?_ pensa-t-il. _On est obligé de tous contempler ce gars dès qu'il apparait, ou bien ?_

Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Surtout que s'il avait déjà une centaine de regards portés sur lui, ce Victor pouvait donc se passer de celui de Yuuri.

Une grande affiche placardée devant la fontaine du milieu de cour indiquait que les étudiants étaient invités à passer par le bâtiment principal pour être dirigés selon les besoins. De ce qu'il avait entendu, paraissait-il que les premières et deuxièmes années faisaient leur rentrée ensemble, de même que les troisième et quatrièmes années – et ainsi de suite pour les deux niveaux au-dessus. Il n'y avait donc, à cette heure-ci, que des troisièmes et quatrièmes années, qui avaient au moins le mérite de savoir où aller, eux.

Yuuri avança donc au petit bonheur la chance jusqu'au bâtiment principal, où des étudiants faisaient la queue devant une grande table drapée de blancs, occupée par visiblement le personnel administratif de l'école. Il attendit son tour sans impatience, se sachant en avance, puis arriva à la table.

Comme il était de coutume à Dmitriev, on lui parla en anglais – comme les profs comptaient le faire dans tous les cours – et c'était pour l'heure un grand jeune homme qui s'occupait de son cas, brun, grand, puissant, au regard un peu hautain et, selon son étiquette, qui se nommait Jean-Jacques.

« En quelle année rentres-tu, mon garçon ?

_ Troisième, répondit-il sans se formaliser de la familiarité de cette interpellation.

_ Tiens, voilà pour toi. C'est un badge de reconnaissance, pour que l'on puisse distinguer votre niveau, tout le monde doit en avoir un. Quant à la conférence de madame la directrice, elle commencera dans une heure, au gymnase. Tu le trouveras facilement, il est derrière ce bâtiment, bien indiqué par les panneaux. Et bienvenue à Dmitriev ! »

Puis il le congédia poliment.

Yuuri se retrouva donc avec un Pins couleur lilas dans les mains, dont il ne sut quoi faire qu'après avoir vu d'autres étudiants l'arborer fièrement sur leur poitrine, côté cœur. Il en fit donc de même, comprenant maintenant que tous les troisièmes années seraient lilas, tandis que les quatrièmes étaient en vert bouteille.

Parce qu'évidemment, ce ne pouvait être des couleurs simples comme rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, non, bien entendu, c'était des couleurs chiantes !

Ce devait être à la mode…

A défaut d'avoir mieux à faire, Yuuri sortit du bâtiment pour chercher ledit gymnase où aurait lieu la conférence de bienvenue par madame la directrice. Le panneau indiquait une direction précise qui nécessitait de passer par le petit bois. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs s'il avait déjà entendu parler d'une université où il fallait traverser une foutue forêt juste pour aller au complexe sportif. En vain.

Le chemin était pavé pour que la végétation n'y empiète pas et ils étaient à cette heure peu nombreux à l'emprunter, donnant une légère impression d'exclusivité. Yuuri rajusta son écharpe lorsqu'un coup de vent un peu plus puissant que les autres s'engouffra dans son manteau. Un rire narquois manqua de le trahir lorsqu'un groupe d'individus se plaignit d'avoir froid, et pour cause, à force de vouloir porter des habits de couturiers et de les exhiber, ils en avaient oublié la froideur de l'automne russe.

Riches mais cons comme leurs pieds.

Yuuri ravala sa méchanceté en arrivant au gymnase, calmé par l'apparat de cette architecture massive. Décidemment, tout ici était fait pour le rabaisser… Mais il garda la tête haute en pénétrant le luxueux bâtiment, suivant ceux qui savaient où aller. Deux couloirs plus loin, il entra dans une immense salle où quantité de chaises étaient alignées sur plusieurs rangées, face à une estrade vide, hormis un piédestal avec micro.

Bien sûr, il était encore tôt. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour dans une demi-heure, ce qui lui laissait du temps à tuer. D'ailleurs, la salle n'était pas bien pleine et les rares étudiants étaient réunis en groupes soudés, à part quelques-uns qui trainaient sur leur téléphone.

Yuuri choisit un siège côté couloir intérieur, pour pouvoir partir dans les premiers. Il n'était ni trop devant, ni trop derrière, et remarqua après s'être assis qu'un autre jeune homme était là, deux rangées devant, en diagonal, en train de bouquiner tranquillement son livre. Par politesse, Yuuri ne voulut pas se relever pour chercher une autre place, par crainte de paraitre hautain. Il ne bougea donc pas et attendit patiemment en imitant ses collègues : il avait pris son téléphone.

Phichit lui demandait si tout allait bien, s'il survivait seul – et puisque Yuuri n'avait pas répondu depuis une bonne heure, il menaçait d'appeler le FBI pour le retrouver – mais entrecoupait ses inquiétudes de snaps. Sacrée inondation, tout de même.

Yuuri avait à peine envoyé que tout allait bien que sitôt son portable sonna.

Dans le brouhaha que faisaient les autres, cela ne s'entendit pas trop. Il répondit le plus naturellement du monde en thaï, prenant soin de ne pas parler trop fort.

« Ne me dis pas que je te manque déjà ?

_ Devine ! J'ai les pieds dans l'eau depuis ce matin et crois bien que j'aimerais être ailleurs.

_ Mais sors de là, enfin ! Tu veux attraper la mort ?

_ J'essaye de tirer la pompe et pour ça, je suis obligé de me mouiller !

_ Et tu utilises ton téléphone dans ce cadre ? Tu es fou, Phichit. Fou à lier.

_ T'inquiète, j'utilise l'oreillette pour te téléphoner. Les photos, c'est fini pour le moment.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi. Le réparateur n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

_ Penses-tu ! Je suis au garde-à-vous pour le recevoir mais monsieur sait se faire désirer ! Et mes proprios ont eu la délicatesse de s'excuser pour l'incident. Comme si c'était de leur faute ! Ces gens sont adorables !

_ Ils sont amis avec ta mère, c'est normal. Elle sait bien s'entourer.

_ C'est sûr ! Et toi ? Tes messages ne sont pas rassurants !

_ J'étouffe un peu mais ça va. C'est surtout la solitude qui me pèse.

_ Et dire que dans un mois, tu ne pourras plus me voir en peinture tellement que je serai constamment sur ton dos…

_ Je t'ai supporté huit ans. Pourquoi pas une année de plus ?

_ Oh ! Choqué-déçu ! »

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il y avait du bruit de l'autre côté du combiné, accompagné de quelques jurons en thaï.

« Et c'est juste quand je t'appelle que le réparateur arrive ! Le monde veut nous séparer, aujourd'hui !

_ On se rattrapera.

_ Y a intérêt ! Bon, je te laisse, Yuuri. Prend soin de toi ! On se rappelle ce soir, je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de ta première journée à Dmitriev.

_ Sans faute, commandant. Bon courage pour ton opération drainage des eaux ».

Ils raccrochèrent. Yuuri avait gagné un peu de temps sur l'ennui qui le gagnait grâce à ce coup de fil éclair. C'est toujours plaisant de se sentir écouté.

« Tu parles thaï ? demanda une voix tierce qui tira le Japonais de son état de béatitude ».

Un jeune Occidental aux cheveux châtains et au regard un peu ensommeillé vint prendre place sur le siège derrière lui. Ses cheveux aux épaules lui permettaient d'arborer une petite queue de cheval et rien dans ses habits n'égalait la prétention de certains autres. Aussi, son sourire amical vint à bout des suspicions infondées du Japonais.

« Euh… oui. J'y ai vécu pendant plusieurs années. Je le parle mieux que ma langue maternelle.

_ Tu es polyglotte alors ?

_ En quelques sortes… Enfin, j'apprends tous les jours.

_ C'est hyper classe ! Moi, je parle anglais et espagnol mais sans plus. Le thaï, c'est tellement plus exotique ! Et l'écriture est belle !

_ Je trouve aussi ».

Le courant passa bien. Yuuri était même étonné de ce jeune homme qui ne faisait pas de manière et qui ne parlait pas du dernier parfum Hermès.

« Je m'appelle Leo de la Iglesia, se présenta-t-il. Je suis venu des Etats-Unis il y a trois ans pour entrer dans cette université.

_ Yuuri Katsuki. C'est ma première année ici.

_ Oui, je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu.

_ Tu connais tous les étudiants ? s'ébahit le Japonais.

_ Pas tous, mais j'ai déjà vu tous les troisième et quatrième année à force de côtoyer les locaux. Et on n'est pas si nombreux que ça ».

Le regard de Leo dériva sur la droite au fil de la conversation, jusqu'à remarquer que le jeune homme qui lisait devant eux s'était discrètement retourné pour écouter la conversation.

« Tu es nouveau, toi aussi, affirma l'Américain en lui souriant avec bienveillance. Ne sois pas tout timide, tu risques de rester seul ».

Le jeune homme, également Asiatique, rougit d'embarras mais hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu être impoli, c'est juste que la discussion bon enfant derrière lui avait attiré son attention.

« Quel est ton nom ?

_ Guang Hong Ji…

_ Oh, tu es Chinois ? s'intéressa Leo.

_ Oui, je viens de l'université de Xian… qui est aussi la ville où travaille mon père.

_ J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Dmitriev est très agréable à vivre, si tant est qu'on suit les règles imposées. Il faut juste éviter de chercher les problèmes avec certains… »

Sur le coup, Yuuri ne dénota pas l'ombre qui était passée voiler les traits pourtant joyeux de l'Américain. Il ne fit pas non plus grand-chose de cet avertissement car il savait d'avance que personne n'allait se lier sincèrement avec lui, pauvre Japonais qui ne souhaitait pas jouir d'une quelconque richesse matérielle.

Cependant, Guang Hong se montra plus curieux.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit au sujet des…, et il continua presque à demi-mot : au sujet des bizutages ? ».

Leo, visiblement mal à l'aise avec le sujet, baissa la tête le temps de rassembler ses idées.

« Oui. Quelques grandes gueules ont déjà essayé de tenir tête aux mauvaises personnes, si je puis dire. Essayez de vite repérer ceux qui ont une forte influence : ce sont eux qu'il faut éviter. Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, heureusement, mais cette université est composée du haut du panier. Certains ont déjà compris le prestige dont jouissent leurs familles et n'hésitent pas à en abuser ».

La retenue avec laquelle parlait Leo laissait percer son désappointement face à cette situation.

« Même l'administration de l'école ne peut rien y faire ? demanda Yuuri avec consternation.

_ La nouvelle directrice a une forte poigne mais les choses continuent de se faire dans son dos et malgré ses menaces. Quand un élève se fait bizuter pour avoir tenu tête à un gros poisson, personne ne témoigne en sa faveur. Au contraire. Plus le poisson est gros, plus les petits se font bouffer. Et avoir toute l'université à dos n'est pas souhaitable, donc les fortes têtes se font vite à ce système et arrêtent aussitôt de se débattre…

_ C'est terrible… »

La discussion demeura en suspens. Leo avait apparemment envie de changer de sujet et Yuuri était trop dégoûté pour poursuivre la discussion sur ce terrain-là. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de l'injustice et des discriminations. Et les petits gosses de riches qui jouaient de l'influence de leur famille pour acquérir un respect qu'ils ne méritaient pas, c'était aussi prohibé dans sa philosophie de vie. Humilité et travail, voilà ce qui lui suffisait.

Il était d'ailleurs respectueux de la bonne éducation de Leo, qui leur faisait la conversation sans égo exacerbé, les considérant tous comme égaux.

Néanmoins, son sourire humble s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à une vive inquiétude, alors que ses yeux se jetaient derrière Yuuri, apparemment happé par quelque chose. Par réflexe, le Japonais se retourna et cligna mécaniquement des yeux lorsqu'il vit le bel albâtre de ce matin marcher tranquillement vers eux avec son sourire angélique. _C'est Victor, son nom… je crois_. Mais ses airs bienveillants étaient gâchés par le fait qu'à ce simple déplacement, toute la salle baissa d'un ton pour observer ses mouvements. Yuuri ne comprenait pas cette admiration surjouée pour ce garçon qui, certes, était d'une insolente beauté, mais qui n'était pas non plus un Messi à ce qu'il sache.

L'arrivant fit un signe de main amical à Leo, qui répondit par un « bonjour, Nikiforov », puis un clin d'œil à Yuuri, qui n'eut aucune réponse parce que c'était beaucoup trop familier pour lui. Non, vraiment, le Japonais n'apprécia pas ce numéro de Casanova complètement ridicule adressé à sa personne, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'un bonjour. Il se croyait en colonie de vacances, celui-là ? Mais par acquis de conscience, il préféra ne rien dire, surtout que Leo était clairement passé sur la défensive.

Mais le Nikiforov ne s'attarda pas plus sur eux, apparemment venu jusque-là pour Guang Hong, qui ne sut quoi faire de cet intérêt pour sa personne.

« Dis, ce ne serait pas le nouveau best-seller de Francis Gwandel que tu lis là ?

_ Euh… si, en effet…, répondit le Chinois avec un air ahuri – comme on le comprend.

_ J'ai voulu le lire cet été mais ça m'est sorti de la tête ! Tu me le prêtes ?

_ Eh bien… là, tout de suite, je suis en train de le lire, mais si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de te le passer dès que je l'aurais fini…, rougit Guang Hong en s'exprimant avec toute la politesse qu'il put. Tu peux me donner ton nom et ton numéro de casier pour que je l'y laisse… »

Sa petite voix timide le rendait doux comme un nounours, surtout qu'il avait le regard tendre et un visage encore enfantin pour son âge. Mais malgré ça, on sentait une certaine maturité sous-jacente qui plut à Yuuri. Guang Hong sentait l'humilité et le respect à plein nez, c'était très plaisant à voir.

Sa locution avait été correcte et distincte, son verbe poli, sa proposition accommodante. Il était même prêt à se déplacer vers le casier du Nikiforov pour l'arranger ! N'est-il pas attendrissant ?

Eh bien, malgré tout cela, malgré tout ce que Yuuri avait intérieurement félicité, la salle retint son souffle, choquée, outrée, affligée, et même Leo avait perdu de son joli teint caramel pour finir blanc comme un linge. Pourtant, Guang Hong n'avait rien dit de choquant ou d'insultant. Pourquoi la salle le fusillait-elle du regard ?

Victor se redressa doucement pour étirer son dos et, sans faire la moindre remarque, s'en alla avec simplement l'esquisse d'une moue déçue sur les lèvres. C'était toujours le silence. Et ce le fut encore lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir dans son groupe, composé d'un grand blond aux yeux verts, d'une fille teinte en un rouge-rosé esthétique et un autre homme aux cheveux bourrés de gel qui partaient en avant. Tous des quatrièmes années.

Une tension montait crescendo dans le gymnase, étouffante, dangereuse, incongrue.

Les fesse du Nikiforov à peine posées sur leur siège, quelques étudiants lambda se levèrent, tournés en direction de Guang Hong Ji avec des airs furibonds, et se précipitèrent d'un coup d'un seul vers lui pour le tirer sans ménagement hors de son siège. Le Chinois glapit d'étonnement et de peur, ses beaux yeux clignotant comme des ampoules en fin de vie. Une vive peur se lit alors sur ses traits doux, auquel seule l'aversion du visage de ses agresseurs lui répondit. Par réflexe, Yuuri se leva dans l'espoir de lui venir en aide mais Leo fut plus rapide et le retint par le bras avant qu'il ne se jette sur les agresseurs, ce qui castra totalement les bonnes intentions du Japonais.

Cette ambiance électrique était tellement palpable qu'on aurait pu la trancher au couteau. Leo et Yuuri d'un côté, le groupe d'agresseurs de l'autre, qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. L'Américain prenait visiblement beaucoup sur lui dans cette histoire, contrairement à Yuuri, dont le regard grave trahissait ses sentiments. Guang Hong continuait de se débattre mais les mains sur lui étaient trop nombreuses et trop puissantes. Il resta impuissant et suppliant, sans comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait.

« Dites, les gars, commença l'Américain. Ji est nouveau, on pourrait peut-être parler avant de…

_ Laisse tomber, Iglesia, coupa un élève. Occupe-toi de ton Asiat' à toi et on verra après ».

Touché par l'insulte sous-jacente, Yuuri le fusilla du regard, essayant d'ignorer la poigne brutale de Leo sur son bras. Plaintif et implorant sous cette poigne brutale, Guang Hong avait disparu, emporté par le groupe, vers la sortie de secours. Seul son livre demeurait, explosé à terre et oublié.

Sentant que son camarade allait craquer, l'Américain tira le Japonais en direction des toilettes pendant qu'une animation normale revenait. Yuuri se retrouva bloqué dans une cabine, porte fermée, avec un regard lourd posé sur lui. La colère montait.

« Katsuki… Ecoute, je…

_ C'est quoi, cette énorme blague ?!

_ C'est Victor Nikiforov, celui parmi tous que tu dois éviter…

_ Mais on en parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer ou il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que Ji a fait pour mériter d'être traité de la sorte ?!

_ Ecoute-moi, Katsuki ! N'envenime pas les choses, s'il-te-plait ! C'est… compliqué…

_ Alors va à l'essentiel avant que je ne tourne fou.

_ L'empire commercial des Nikiforov est colossal, ils font partis des dix fortunes les plus conséquentes du monde et ont même des appuis en politique. Personne… Personne ne refuse jamais rien à ce type. S'il te demande quelque chose, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible : oui. Ne le déçois pas, ne le contredis pas, ne lui tiens surtout pas tête. Lui ne te fera jamais rien mais les autres, pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, sont prêts à tout pour le défendre lorsqu'ils le jugent 'agressé' ou 'insulté'. C'est le roi, ici. Et plus encore ! c'est un dieu.

_ Mais c'est révoltant !

_ C'est comme ça. Plus on essaye de lutter et plus fort on s'écrase. J'ai vu des entreprises disparaitre à cause d'un mot de trop. Heureusement, un bizutage suffit généralement à faire comprendre de quoi il en retourne. Demain, tout le monde aura oublié Ji et ça ira mieux.

_ Ah parce qu'en plus, on doit juste attendre que la tempête passe ?!

_ S'il-te-plait, Katsuki. Essaye de comprendre… On ne peut rien faire contre Victor Nikiforov. L'école entière est à ses pieds, tous les étudiants rêvent d'une simple discussion amicale avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour. Il est convoité par tout le monde pour son prestige et sa richesse. Reste loin de lui et tout ira bien. Je vais aller m'occuper de Ji. Toi, retourne t'asseoir et pense à autre chose. Si tu n'emportes rien avec toi, il n'aura rien à te demander. Reste à distance, c'est tout ce qui te sauvera ».

Puis, pressé par son inquiétude pour le Chinois, Leo quitta les latrines à pas vif, abandonnant un Yuuri au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Si l'école lui avait fait un effet mitigé à son arrivé, il était désormais formel : c'était l'enfer sur Terre.

Evite le Nikiforov, lui avait dit Iglesia ? Oh mais pas de problème ! Yuuri allait éviter cet enfoiré comme la Peste !

Que genre de tordu pouvait être ce Victor Nikiforov ? Il ne faisait jamais rien mais tirait tous les profits ? Juste parce que quelques centaines d'imbéciles rêvaient de le sucer ? Tout ça pour le fric et la reconnaissance ? Mais où est la dignité, là-dedans ?

Ce profiteur de Victor Nikiforov jouissait de sa fortune en se laissant servir par tout le monde sans risquer quoi que ce soit ! Il se complaisait dans cette situation, il profitait des espérances d'autrui pour leur faire faire toutes les sales corvées. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Victor ne soit pas au courant de ce qui se tramait juste pour ses beaux yeux. Il savait et il se taisait. Il fermait les yeux parce que ça l'arrangeait.

Yuuri se passa de l'eau sur le visage en espérant que le froid fasse redescendre le feu de sa colère. Le justicier en lui criait vengeance mais ce n'était décidemment pas son genre d'intervenir pour ce genre de choses. Par réflexe, il avait voulu défendre Guang Hong en le voyant se faire agresser sans raison, mais que pouvait-il faire contre une université entière ? Yuuri n'avait rien d'un héros courageux, il n'avait pas la richesse nécessaire pour se défendre et son caractère était un peu trop calme pour ça, de toute façon.

Alors quoi ? Il allait devoir subir cette année en regardant des innocents se faire bizuter pour des raisons lambdas ? Oui, sans doute.

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il s'en retourna au gymnase, devenu noir de monde. Depuis le temps, il aurait cru avoir perdu sa place mais, fort heureusement, personne n'avait touché à son manteau ou à son sac – respect des affaires d'autrui ou dégoût de ces accessoires sans chic ni panache ? Il se fit donc violence pour masquer sa rage et s'assit calmement sur sa chaise, attendant que la directrice n'arrive – elle était un peu en retard, d'ailleurs.

Mais pendant l'attente, alors qu'il se tenait droit comme un pique, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le groupe de Nikiforov. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à les fixer ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui, il sentait qu'il devait les jauger du regard pour montrer sa désapprobation, pour comprendre dans leur geste jusqu'où remontait ce narcissisme qui les rongeait. C'était puéril, cela allait à l'encontre des conseils de Leo, mais il le fit tout de même.

Plus en avant que lui, Victor était de dos et ne vit donc rien. Ses belles mèches d'argent, parfaitement coiffées, reflétaient les lumières étincelantes des halogènes. Il parlait naïvement avec son groupe, intouchable, indifférent à ce qu'il avait provoqué. Et il avait le livre de Guang Hong dans les mains…

Pendant toute la conférence, que Yuuri ignora superbement, il continua de l'étudier en silence, troquant son regard haineux pour un regard plus scientifique, déshumanisé, froid.

La conférence ne dura pas longtemps – et Yuuri pouvait compter sur Leo pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qu'il avait loupé. Elle s'acheva mais Nikiforov ne bougea pas, parlementant avec son poulailler au lieu de vaquer à des occupations plus enrichissantes. Ils furent des vingtaines à lui dire au revoir, parfois de vive-voix, parfois d'un signe de main, certains se dandinant sur place, d'autres plus modestement. Yuuri ne pouvait pas les voir autrement que comme des sangsues pathétiques, il avait honte pour eux.

Victor ne vit toujours pas ce regard noisette distant et vide, mais un de ces amis le capta finalement. Le grand blond, habillé glamour comme un hôte de boite de nuit, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut cet inconnu japonais qui ne bougeait pas malgré le mouvement de foule.

Finalement lassé de sa propre animosité, Yuuri se leva en attrapant son sac d'une main, puis disparu entre les corps mouvants qui se massaient vers la sortie.

Christophe Giacometti – car c'était là le nom de cette seule âme ayant été capable de sentir le regard particulier de Yuuri – allait pour prévenir Victor que quelque chose avait l'air de se tramer dans leur dos, mais l'incident lui sortit bien vite de la tête, remplacé par l'engouement de la discussion.

Et puis, de toute façon, que craignaient-ils ?

Victor était le roi et toute sa cour était prête à se battre pour lui, si besoin est. Et ce n'était pas ce Japonais sortit de nulle part qui allait bouleverser tout ça !

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre !**

 **Je n'ai aucune idée de si ça passe ou pas ! XD Parce que c'est tout de même très cliché de base, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais j'aime bien le cliché, je vous avouerais. Surtout quand on les déboîte sans vergogne ! Parce que, pour avoir lu une chiée de shôjos manga, je peux vous certifiez que le beau gosse populaire vs la nouvelle (le nouveau, dans le cas de notre fic) qui arrive et qui va le changer, c'est aussi courant que de croiser des footballeurs shootés (popopooooo !) Mais je trouve les héroïnes de shôjos trop fades et trop parfaites. Du coup, j'ai rendu mon Yuuri un peu affable pour insister sur son côté humain (un peu trop affable ?)**

 **Vraiment, j'ai bossé sur cette fic, mais je n'ai comme toujours aucune idée de si c'est vraiment bien fait par rapport à mes espérances… (d'où l'intérêts des reviews XD N'hésitez pas, surtout dans les premiers chapitres d'une fic, parce que c'est là que l'auteur cherche encore à s'aiguiller).**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Si ça vaut la peine d'être commenté, ce sera commenté. Sinon, fuck it !**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**

 **Biz' !**


	2. La violence ne résout rien ? Vraiment ?

**L'Insurgé**

 **Hey !**

 **J'ai eu énormément de retours positifs suite au premier chapitre, je vous en remercie de tout cœur ! Et surtout, je suis soulagée que tout ce cliché à outrance n'ait pas été vomitif ! XD Félicitations, vous avez passé le test avec brio !**

 **Evidemment, cette fiction est un peu concon sur les bords mais c'est tellement drôle d'imaginer les personnages de YoI dans un cadre différent de celui de l'animé ! Après, j'essaye de ne pas trop sortir du caractère du personnage, mais c'est pas forcément facile puisque le cadre de leurs échanges est différent. M'enfin ! Je trouve le Yuuri de l'animé plutôt fort, moi, donc ça ne me choque pas d'en faire un insurgé dans cette fic !**

 **De toute façon, si quelque chose vous titille ou vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à l'exprimer !**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je réponds à vos reviews :**

 **Kaleana :**

 **Merci pour ton engouement, ça fait super plaisir ! Je suis suicidaire de me lancer dans ce projet, mais ça me faisait tellement plaisir que j'ai craqué. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Guang Hong, le petit bout de chou reviendra en forme ! Et pour te répondre : oui, Yuri sera présent dans cette fic ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, façon ! XD Merci encore !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Oui, je suis timbrée de commercer ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais de ma vie ! Q.Q Au secours ! Oui, c'est cliché as fuck mais mon but va être de rendre ça intéressant, autant que possible. C'est pour ça que je vais devoir mettre le paquet sur les relations entre les personnages et leur passé. Je sens que je me lance encore dans un truc compliqué… U.U Mais merci d'être encore présente, toi, l'éternelle ! XD**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Je vois que le début te plait, j'en suis heureuse ! Oui, j'ai mis la team russe en mode super-potes avec Chris qui gravite autour XD Il fallait un groupe restreint d'amis autour de Victor et ces trois-là me semblaient être de bons candidats. Je vois que tu as bien vu le Rated M – huhuhu –, bien vu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kiss, kiss, kiss !**

 **Luneternelle :**

 **Bon sang ce que ton pseudo est beau, toi… (PasCommeLeMienKofKofKof) Je suis contente que la personnalité de Yuuri te convienne. Dans l'animé, il se bat pour réussir malgré ses craintes, et c'est exactement ce que j'essaye de retranscrire ici ! Merci de m'avoir laissé un si gentil commentaire ! -/- C'est adorable ! XD Merci, tu m'as bien fait rire ! Keur !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Merci du commentaire, ma belle ! Je pense savoir ce que tu penses savoir sur la probable suite de cette fic (en même temps, tu sais déjà que la subtilité et moi, ça fait huit XD) Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic précédente (promis, je ne ferai pas mourir Victor ou Yuuri dans celle-ci ! XD) Concernant la fréquence de publication, je ne sais pas du tout ! Mais vraiment pas ! Mes études sont chronophages, j'ai peur d'être longue… mais je vais faire de mon mieux (surtout que les chapitres font le double, voire le triple de ceux de « L'intrus »… T.T On verra bien ! Merci en tout cas !**

 **Razhensha :**

 **Yo, poulette ! :D En effet, je suis revenue vite (trop de productivité en moi ? :O) Ta review est très plaisante ! Très détaillée, ça m'aide à me situer et c'est plaisant ! J'apprécie la critique, quelle qu'elle soit. Et c'est vrai que je continue à faire des petites fautes désagréables, surtout sur le é/er… Pourtant, je m'applique autant que je le peux… Q.Q Mais merci de me l'avoir signalé ! Merci mille fois ! Ta review a été la bienvenue ! Keur sur toi !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Je savais que tu reviendrais ! XD Pour mon plus grand plaisir, d'ailleurs ! Désolée que Ji se soit pris la sauce, il me fallait une victime et sa bouille d'ange était trop tentante (il a vraiment la tronche parfaite de la victime, ce pauvre enfant…) Yuuri est à deux doigts de l'ouvrir et Victor est un sale gosse ! Ça promet ! XD Tu ship le Seungchuchu ? Bon sang, je ne connaissais même pas le terme ! Comment ce ship peut exister, ils ne se sont même pas parlé dans l'animé ! XD Là, je suis sur le cul (mais je respecte les goûts de chacun !) Bref, merci !**

 **Drennae :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton engouement ! Mon Yuuri, je veux le voir fort comme dans l'animé ! . Je veux qu'il ait de la poigne, du courage malgré sa timidité ! Je veux un personnage contrasté (après, est-ce que je vais réussir… c'est une autre question ! XD) Et Victor n'est pas du tout innocent, en effet ! Il profite, le bougre ! C'est un crevard pourri gâté, osons le dire ! Bref, merci de ta review ! Kiss sur tes deux fesses !**

 **Paola :**

 **Merci du commentaire ! Le milieu scolaire offre des possibilités scénaristiques passionnantes (fufufu~ !) que j'ai hâte d'exploiter. Après, mes personnages partent sur des bases où rien ne les rapproche, donc la mise en route de leur relation risque de prendre du temps (même si avant cela, ils vont d'ores-et-déjà échanger l'un avec l'autre). Je suis contente de te voir enjouée quant à cette histoire et j'espère que la suite te sera agréable !**

 **Lyse-Fournel :**

 **Je suis contente que ce cliché passe nickel ! XD Je sais bien que ce qui fera la différence avec les vraies fic clichés, ce sera l'évolution des relations et la qualité de la narration, donc je vais mettre le paquet ! Merci du commentaire, ça me fait plaisir ! Kiss, kiss !**

 **Sasa :**

 **Ahaha ! Désolée, je risque d'être longue à poster… U.U'' Avec des études supérieures au cul, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire (mais je ferais de mon mieux !) En tout cas, impatiente comme tu es, je suppose que tu as aimé ce début XD Merci !**

 **TenaFitiaH :**

 **Merci du commentaire ! C'est vrai que je fais moins de dialogues mais c'est aussi et surtout parce que je ne suis que rarement satisfaite de la qualité de mes dialogues. Donc, si je sens que ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'évite. Mais je ne m'en passerai pas pour autant, les dialogues sont importants pour les échanges entre personnages ! Merci de la remarque, en tout cas ! Je ferai des efforts !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **Helloww ! Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Je te jure qu'aucun de mes personnages principaux ne mourra cette fois ! XD Tu peux respirer, cette fiction sera moins intense émotionnellement que la précédente (ou si elle l'est, elle ne le sera pas pour des raisons aussi graves). En tout cas, merci mille fois !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour ces commentaires ! Et je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent et suivent sans commenter ! Je vous nêms !**

 **Bien sûr, les personnages de YoI ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre II :

Yuuri entama sa deuxième journée à l'université aux côtés de son meilleur ami, grand survivant de cette terrible inondation ayant décimé la cave de ses propriétaires, avec un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse. Soulagement de ne plus subir seul la pression des lieux, angoisse face à la tyrannie qui sévissait dans les locaux. Phichit avait bien sûr était mis au parfum de ce qu'il se tramait – et sa propre répulsion face à ce système discriminatoire avait été quelque peu étouffée par celle de Yuuri, qui avait passé la nuit dernière à s'insurger et à refaire le monde à coups de « et si ». Au final, ils avaient peu dormi, tous les deux étant resté au téléphone avec l'autre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

« Faut tout de même avouer que l'architecture est aux petits oignons…, déclara le Thaï entre deux photos de l'endroit.

_ Il faut croire que la beauté extérieure ne reflète pas toujours la beauté intérieure, répliqua le Japonais sur un ton sec.

_ J'aime quand tu es cassant comme ça, mon Yuuri. Ça me rappelle à quel point tu es bipolaire.

_ Je ne suis pas bipolaire ! s'offusqua-t-il.

_ Non, bien sûr. Mais gare à celui qui croira ne voir en toi que le petit Japonais tout mignon et tout fragile que tu n'es pas. Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître tes sautes d'humeur.

_ Mais cesse de me faire passer pour un dégénéré mental ! Je suis en colère, c'est tout.

_ Et on sait de quoi tu es capable quand tu es en colère…

_ Comme si j'étais du genre à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me mettre une université entière à dos par simple instinct de rébellion, et surtout pas pour un cas désespéré comme **lui**.

_ Vu l'amour dans ta voix quand on parle de lui, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer, ce Victor Nikiforov.

_ Il n'a rien de spécial.

_ Pourtant, j'ai entendu deux étudiantes parler de lui comme s'il était un fichu joyaux.

_ Mais tu laisses trainer tes oreilles partout, ma parole !

_ Ne me sous-estime pas ! Je suis un professionnel des bruits de couloirs et des ragots ! Personne ne m'a jamais rien caché !

_ Mais… on n'est même pas encore entré dans le bâtiment ! Comment t'as pu entendre quoique ce soit ?!

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas me sous-estimer, petit scarabée. Ma puissance en commérages n'a d'égal que tes valeurs de justicier.

_ Je ne suis pas un j…

_ Tiens ! Ce ne serait pas lui, à tout hasard, le Victor en question ? interrompit le Thaï en pointant du doigt un attroupement de minette autour d'une silhouette particulière que Yuuri reconnaitrait entre mille.

_ Si tu veux parler de la diva en train de pavaner comme un coq dans une basse-cour, avec tout le poulailler autour qui piaille : oui, c'est bien lui.

_ Tu veux que je t'offre un citron pour compenser par l'acide toute cette amertume qui se dégage de toi ?

_ Je préfère ce qui est amer à ce qui est acide.

_ Menteur ! Ta cuisine n'a jamais été âpre ! Au contraire, c'est toujours une explosion de saveurs en tout genre !

_ Merci pour le compliment ».

Après un sourire entendu partagé, Phichit passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami pour un selfie improvisé, alors que leurs pas les menaient à bon train jusqu'à leur salle – au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal. Il posta la photo sur son compte Facebook en la taguant de sortes à ce que l'on comprenne que c'était leur première journée de cours et qu'ils avaient l'impression de ressembler aux deux soldats d'une même unité entrant sur un champ de bataille. La sœur de Phichit – aussi accros aux réseaux sociaux que son frère – fut la première à voir le post et répondit avec ironie qu'à les voir tous les deux bras-dessus bras-dessous, ils ressemblaient plus à deux idiots en vacances chez mamie qu'à des soldats. S'en suivit une bataille dans les commentaires entre le frère et la sœur, sous l'œil avisé de Yuuri qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Ce ridicule conflit achevé, ils purent enfin se permettre d'entrer dignement dans leur salle de cours, attentif à ce nouvel environnement. Et évidemment, le lieu en jetait niveau prestige. A raison d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants par niveau, les classes auraient pu se permettre d'être restreintes, contrairement à n'importe quelle autre université composée d'un bon millier d'élèves, mais pas à Dmitriev, bien sûr. Ici, il fallait que chaque étudiant soit satisfait de son espace. Les tables étaient donc plus larges que ce que Yuuri et Phichit avaient vu ailleurs, les fenêtres s'élevaient aussi haut que le plafond l'était – et il l'était, croyez-moi –, une série de service à thé était disposée sur l'une des tables du fond, accompagné de théières, cafetière et même d'une fontaine à eau – tasses et gobelets inclus. Et on ne saurait ignorer la moquette de velours au sol, sans doute disposée pour minimiser le bruit en cas de chaise grinçante.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un discret regard ironique. Ils étaient tentés de rire pour extérioriser leur embarras, mais ce ne ferait pas bon ménage avec la population locale qui bavassait aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leur emploi du temps et ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, mais vraisemblablement, c'était le bon endroit à en juger par tous les Pins lilas qui se baladaient dans la pièce.

« Je suis jaloux, maugréa le Thaï. Je ne l'ai pas reçu, moi…

_ Bah oui, mais monsieur a préféré barboter dans sa piscine privée toute la journée d'hier ! »

Phichit envoya à Yuuri un regard qui portait à lui seul tous le sens de l'univers, mais que l'on traduira ici par : « toi, je te retiens ». Le Japonais sifflota joyeusement en détournant ses yeux noisette, faisant mine de ne rien voir – sauf qu'il n'était pas aussi bon acteur que son ami qui le perça immédiatement à jour dans sa comédie.

« Toute méchanceté se paye, tu sais ?

_ Mais je suis la gentillesse incarnée ! s'offusqua Yuuri. Comment peux-tu me menacer alors que ma vie est marquée sous le signe de la bonté ? Choqué-déçu.

_ Tu m'as volé ma réplique, je suis outré.

_ Tu t'en remettras.

_ Jamais ! »

Ils étaient en train de s'asseoir arbitrairement sur deux places au milieu de la salle, en se chamaillant gentiment, quand Yuuri reconnu Leo de la Iglesia qui progressait à travers la horde d'étudiants massée près de la porte d'entrée, droit vers eux. Son sourire était plus détendu que la veille, sans doute car il était rassuré de voir que le Japonais était redescendu de son état de rage après les récents événements. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien cet Américain mais ça se sentait qu'il était d'un naturel soucieux des autres.

« Phichit, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ».

Le Thaï tourna la tête vers l'arrivant et l'accueillit d'un grand sourire qui décontenança presque l'Américain. Presque.

Pas bête pour un sou, Leo comprit de suite qu'il avait devant lui le mystérieux interlocuteur parlant thaï de la veille. D'ailleurs, la discussion partit immédiatement sur la Thaïlande et ses trésors insoupçonnés, sujet avec lequel Phichit était intarissable – même s'il était globalement capable de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, s'il le voulait vraiment.

Et pendant que son ami était occupé à sympathiser, Yuuri scanna la pièce pour détecter l'état d'esprit de la classe. Les gens étaient globalement joyeux et souriants, ils partageaient leurs photos de vacances avec fierté et allégresse, les discussions allaient bon train, créant un brouhaha constant autour d'eux. Etonnamment, il y avait quelques Pins vert bouteille qui se baladaient au milieu des lilas, faisant craindre le pire à Yuuri.

« Iglesia ? interpella-t-il avec inquiétude. Pourquoi y a-t-il des quatrièmes années ici ?

_ Eh bien… parce qu'ils ont cours avec nous, ce matin ».

Le Japonais lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement : « plait-il ? », couplé avec un sourire figé ne témoignant d'aucune joie.

« Pendant l'année, on aura certain cours en commun avec eux. Je crois que la directrice à la volonté d'instaurer du parrainage entre les étudiants plus âgés et les plus jeunes. Pour l'instant, il se fait sur deux promotions qui se suivent mais je suis sûre qu'elle espère plus de ce système. Hier encore, elle nous a encouragé à aider les premières années, tu te souviens ? »

 _Non car j'étais trop occupé à fixer celui que tu m'as conseillé d'ignorer._

« Non, je n'étais pas très concentré hier, choisit-il de dire en s'empêchant de formuler sa pensée à voix haute. D'ailleurs, comment va Ji ? »

Leo rougit en baissant un peu la tête.

« Il va bien. L'expérience l'a un peu choqué sur le coup mais ses yeux de biches ont écourté son bizutage. Il a eu de la chance. Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui, après les cours… je pense qu'il va vite s'en remettre ».

La réponse ne plut que très modestement à Yuuri. Que le Chinois soit suffisamment fort pour se remettre de cette épreuve était louable, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu malgré tout. Au moins, on pouvait compter sur le caractère prévenant de Leo pour ramasser les pots cassés. Avait-il l'habitude de faire ça ? Yuuri espérait que non, ce n'était pas à lui de faire la bonne poire pour rattraper la bêtise des autres !

« Si vous avez la moindre question sur l'université ou même sur la ville, demandez-moi. C'est tellement grand qu'on a vite fait de se perdre.

_ Vu le sens de l'orientation de Yuuri, ça ne fera pas de mal ».

L'interpellé arqua un sourcil railleur à l'encontre du Thaï.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit ce dernier. Tu te repères comme moi je cuisine.

_ Chacun ses tares, conclut le Japonais en haussant finalement les épaules.

_ Dis donc, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? s'intéressa Leo. Même avec mes amis proches, on ne se vanne pas à ce point.

_ Mon petit… Sache que Yuuri et moi, c'est une histoire vieille de huit ans…, parodia Phichit en caressant sa longue barbe invisible de moine Shaolin.

_ Non, en fait, ça fait huit ans qu'il ne survit que grâce à moi. Si je ne le nourrissais pas, il se serait laissé mourir depuis longtemps. Au lycée, c'est moi qui lui préparais son déjeuner tous les midis ».

Leo se tourna vers Phichit avec un grand sourire, attendant une explication à cet abus.

« Ecoute, Iglesia… Je peux tout expliquer ! paniqua faussement le Thaï. Ma mère est du genre à me nourrir comme une _mama_ _italienne_ , à coup de 'mais reprends-en', 'mais t'es maigre comme un clou', 'mais faut manger, mon garçon', et du coup, je n'avais pas de régime alimentaire sain ! Donc Yuuri a trouvé le moyen de pactiser avec ma mère pour s'occuper de mes repas du midi – parce que va savoir pourquoi, mais elle lui fait confiance sur le sujet de la bouffe. De fait, j'ai passé le lycée à manger équilibré le midi et comme un porc le soir.

_ C'est une histoire compliquée, acheva Yuuri en voyant que leur camarade américain les regardait comme si une deuxième tête leur avait poussé. Mais ça me faisait plaisir de cuisiner pour nous deux. Et puis, Phichit et sa famille me le rendaient bien.

_ On l'invitait le soir pour le diner. Pas de raison que je sois le seul à manger pour huit.

_ Oh bon sang… J'ai tellement grossi pendant cette période…, marmonna le Japonais avec un air désespéré. Et contrairement à Phichit, ça se voit quand je prends du poids.

_ Je savais que tu enviais mon corps de rêve ! »

Leo était en train de s'esclaffer de bon cœur quand un étudiant entra dans la salle pour réclamer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Message pour les nouveaux ! Vous devez passer par ordre alphabétique dans le bureau de la directrice avant le début des cours ! Le premier est Chulanont !

_ Oups, le devoir m'appelle. Je file ».

Phichit disparut tel Batman dans la nuit, à la suite de l'étudiants-messager.

Leo, surement par peur de devoir reparler de l'affaire Guang Hong Ji avec Yuuri, entama immédiatement un nouveau sujet de conversation, mêlant sa voix au brouhaha qui était revenu.

« Je me demandais… en tant qu'élève boursier, est-ce que tu disposes d'une carte pour le réfectoire ?

_ Non. L'université ne subventionne pas mes repas à ce que je sache. Mais j'ai accès aux complexes sportif et de loisir, et surtout, à la bibliothèque.

_ C'est tout de même un peu discriminant…, remarqua l'Américain. Si d'aventure, tu as envie d'essayer la cafétéria, ne serait-ce que par curiosité : demande-moi. On a le droit à plusieurs passages par jour, je te prêterai ma carte.

_ Oh non, non ! Surtout pas ! rougit immédiatement le Japonais. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je n'en ai pas spécialement envie !

_ Ne sois pas gêné. Je dis surtout ça parce que j'aime manger avec mes amis et que ça me déplait que tu sois laissé de côté…

_ C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. Si ça ne te dégoûte pas, je pourrais te cuisiner quelque chose, à l'occasion ».

Leo remercia chaleureusement le geste mais resta malgré tout intrigué par la réaction brusque et paniquée de son camarade. Yuuri avait drastiquement changé de comportement en entendant sa proposition, agitant ses mains devant lui en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. De réputation, les Japonais sont connus pour leur sens de la mesure, leur politesse, voire leur repli sur soi, mais là, cela semblait assez extrême.

Heureusement pour Yuuri – qui voulait changer de sujet – et malheureusement pour Leo – qui voulait éviter **ce** sujet-là –, Victor Nikiforov choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce, souriant à tout le monde comme un angelot. Un groupe de demoiselle se pressa mécaniquement à ses côtés pour l'inviter à goûter un de leurs chocolats – non faits-main, mais bien entendu acheter dans l'une des plus prestigieuses chocolaterie suisse – qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Le grand blond à ses côtés s'avachit sur ses épaules pour en piquer un également, offrant un clin d'œil aux demoiselles en guise de payement.

Yuuri grogna, s'attirant les foudres discrètes de Leo.

« Katsuki, s'il-te-plait… »

Le Japonais obtempéra et détourna son regard, tout de même étonné de ce changement d'ambiance par rapport à hier. Sans l'incident, Victor aurait été une figure amicale tout à fait charmante pour Yuuri, d'autant plus qu'il ressemblait à n'importe quel jeune homme de son âge lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi.

Mais ça ne prenait pas. Yuuri lui en voulait.

Ce fut au tour de Guang Hong d'entrer dans la pièce et, lorsqu'il aperçut Victor, il se figea et prit un instant pour déglutir. Son regard fuyant trouva Leo et Yuuri, vers lesquels il se précipita automatiquement.

« Bon… Bonjour…, salua-t-il.

_ Tout va bien ? s'enquit de suite Yuuri. Je suis désolé pour hier, j'aurais bien aimé intervenir mais… »

Il envoya un regard réprobateur à Leo qui l'ignora, préférant taper fraternellement l'épaule du Chinois pour le mettre en confiance.

« Tu n'as pas été embêté, ce matin ? demanda l'Américain. Ne serait-ce que verbalement ?

_ Non.

_ Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'ils oublieraient. C'était juste histoire de venger leur roi pour monter dans son estime, ils se fichent pas mal des victimes qu'ils font. A partir de maintenant, reste à distance de Victor Nikiforov et tout ira pour le mieux.

_ D'accord ».

Yuuri était affligé que l'on puisse rester les bras ballants face à ces abus de pouvoir manifestes. Guang Hong était en train de se laisser prendre à ce jeu odieux, il subissait les règles imposées par cette dictature méritocratique pathétique. C'était révoltant. Et le pire, c'était que non seulement tout le monde se laissait prendre au jeu, mais surtout qu'ils y prenaient vraisemblablement du plaisir.

N'y avait-il donc personne dans ce monde pour remettre le Nikiforov à sa place ?

Yuuri soupira et décida de laisser tomber ce cas désespéré. De toute façon, la vie de ce gars ne le concernait pas. Lui allait juste finir ses études tranquillement, trouver un travail qui lui permettrait de vivre et c'était tout.

« Iglesia ! interpela une voix tierce ».

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme que Yuuri n'avait jamais vu, blond, barbu, aux yeux bleus et un look décontracté. Et il avait un Pins couleur orange sanguine – Yuuri allait trucider le designer de ces fichus babioles aux couleurs insupportables – à la poitrine.

« Nekola… La salle des deuxièmes années, c'est l'étage d'en-dessous.

_ Je sais mais c'est pas ça que je cherche ! Micky est introuvable ! Pendant trois mois, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui, il aurait au moins pu venir me dire bonjour, ce matin ! Tu penses qu'il m'évite ?

_ Cela fait un an qu'il t'évite, Nekola.

_ Ah ! Effectivement, ça explique tout ! »

Le blond fit un clin d'œil espiègle à l'Américain qui lui rendit un sourire.

« Katsuki, Ji, je vous présente Emil Nekola. Il est en deuxième année mais traîne beaucoup avec les troisièmes, vous risquez de l'apercevoir souvent ».

Une poignée de main et quelques salutations plus tard, Emil était apparemment reparti chercher son fameux Micky, ce qui laissa Guang Hong et Yuuri sceptiques.

Phichit revint à ce moment-là, tout sourire, en annonçant que c'était au tour de Ji de rejoindre madame la directrice pour son entretient. Le petit Chinois disparut donc à son tour, remplacé par le Thaï qui s'assit nonchalamment sur une table en soupirant.

« Toujours vivant ? demanda Leo.

_ Toujours vivant. Tout s'est bien passé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

_ Elle m'a posé des questions personnelles, du genre si je me sentais bien pour l'instant dans ce nouvel environnement, si j'avais besoin de conseils, si je n'avais pas peur d'être seul, des choses comme ça… C'est une jeune femme attendrissante, on voit que ce programme d'ouverture aux classes moins aisées lui tient à cœur. Elle m'a même posé des questions sur ma famille, et ça a eu l'air de l'intéresser sincèrement.

_ Oui, c'est une femme bien, confirma Leo. Mieux que l'ancien directeur. Je n'ai eu le déplaisir que de l'avoir un an, mais ce fut un an de trop. Il était tellement hautain et cassant… Brr…

_ Charmant.

_ Comme tu dis ».

Le poulailler gloussa, ce qui attira un instant l'attention du groupe formé entre Yuuri, Phichit et Leo. La diva russe était avachie sur une table, dos au mur, une jambe repliée devant lui avec un bras pendant dessus – mais c'est qu'il prenait la pose, en plus ! – tandis que le groupe qui l'entourait se battait presque pour lui montrer leurs photos de vacances. De temps à autre, le grand blond qui accompagnait Victor partout réclamait le calme avec ses mains, sans doute indisposé de tous ces cris aigus.

« Quel bel homme, commenta Phichit ».

Leo lâcha un « hein ? » choqué alors que Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, pas Nikiforov, précisa le Thaï. Je parle du mec à côté de lui.

_ Christophe Giacometti, tu veux dire ? Fait gaffe, c'est un tombeur.

_ Je n'aurais pas deviné, rit Phichit. Il a un look particulier…

_ Toujours habillé chic, oui. Il aime les costumes, tant et si bien que c'est le cadeau numéro un que lui font toutes les personnes qui tombent sous son charme. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la taille de son dressing ».

Yuuri laissa un sourire amusé lui échapper.

« D'où vient leur prestige ? s'intéressa Phichit.

_ Eh bien… En ce qui concerne Giacometti, son père tient une chaîne d'hôtels, de bars, de boîtes de nuit et, parait-il, de clubs libertins. Bon, pour ce dernier, c'est une rumeur et je n'ai jamais vérifié moi-même donc… ne prenez pas ce que je dis pour argent comptant. Et Nikiforov, son père est tellement polyvalent que je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui l'a rendu si riche… On reconnait le nom des Nikiforov dans tous les domaines. Apparemment, c'est une vieille histoire de famille qui est à l'origine de leur puissance… enfin… c'est compliqué ».

Bien malgré lui, Yuuri était assez intrigué. Cependant, par instinct de contradiction, il se refusa à demander des précisions. A la place, il choisit de s'intéresser à Leo, qui avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que tous les Nikiforov du monde.

« Et toi, Iglesia ? »

L'interpelé rougit, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que l'on s'intéresse à lui.

« Euh, je… euh… Ma mère a hérité d'un grand commerce de textile au Mexique, fondé par son arrière-arrière-grand-père, et elle a épousé mon père qui était dans l'industrie de la mode. C'est tout ».

A sa voix, Yuuri sentit qu'il ne disait pas tout. Apparemment, le sujet de ses origines ne le rendait pas spécialement fier, ou pas assez pour s'y étendre plus que ça.

« Nous, on n'a pas d'histoire de ce genre à partager, avoua Phichit avec un candide embarras, mais on a voyagé dans des endroits sympas !

_ Je trouve ça plus prestigieux de s'être ouvert à d'autres cultures que d'avoir simplement hérité du mérite de nos ancêtres, avoua Leo. Vous êtes allés où ?

_ A Détroit, il y a deux ans !

_ C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma l'Américain. Oh, c'est chouette !

_ Et j'ai les photos ! »

Phichit sortit son téléphone et commença à raconter les histoires associées à chacune des photos. De temps à autre, Leo rajoutait une petite anecdote culturelle pour enrichir la discussion, ce qui plaisait vraisemblablement beaucoup au Thaï. Quelques images compromettantes passèrent dans le lot, notamment un Yuuri éreinté, pris en photo à son insu alors qu'il essayait de dormir, la joue pressée contre une vitre de transport en commun.

Par respect, Leo s'efforça de ne pas se moquer, mais ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants le trahissaient. Alors que Yuuri jurait d'étriper son ami un jour prochain, la salle décida de faire silence autour d'eux, ce qui eut le mérite de couper court à leur moment de bonheur.

Et pour cause.

Victor Nikiforov s'était levé de son perchoir et avançait tranquillement vers eux, les mains dans les poches, avec son habituel sourire placardé sur ses lèvres. Immédiatement, Yuuri décréta intérieurement que cette histoire commençait à puer. La dernière fois que le Nikiforov s'était levé pour marcher vers eux, Guang Hong avait fini bizuté derrière le gymnase. On comprendra donc l'alarme interne de Yuuri qui se mettait à hurler à tout rompre dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait sincèrement si Victor ne ressentait pas ne serait-ce qu'une once de gêne ou de solitude lorsqu'il se comportait ainsi. Parce que, concrètement, il suffisait qu'il bouge le petit doigt pour voler à lui seul l'intégralité de la joie de vivre d'une pièce. A sa place, Yuuri serait mort de honte.

Victor s'arrêta devant le petit groupe, le regard apparemment curieux, finement observé par… bah, tout le monde, bien sûr.

Par instinct de survie, ni Leo, ni Phichit, ni même Yuuri ne se décidèrent à dire quoi que ce soit. Avoir le regard de Victor sur soi, c'est avoir cinquante regards sur soi. C'est embarrassant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement le Russe en pointant du doigt le gri-gri du téléphone de Phichit, qui se balançait innocemment de droite à gauche contre la coque aux motifs de hamsters de son propriétaire ».

Le silence continua après sa déclaration. Le Thaï cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder son porte-bonheur comme s'il ne savait plus ce que c'était. Cependant, la pression des regards autour de lui le motiva à répondre à son interlocuteur non-désiré.

« C'est une sorte de… d'amulette. Une amulette porte bonheur que ma mère a fabriqué. Comme elle sait que j'utilise toujours mon téléphone, elle m'a conseillé de l'y attacher pour que je l'ai toujours avec moi. Celle-ci est faite en galets labradorites polis… Euh… Selon la légende, elle absorbe les énergies négatives et entretient la confiance en soi de son porteur. Et… elle éloigne les peurs ».

C'était rare de voir Phichit perdre ses moyens et bafouiller, surtout pour Yuuri qui ne lui connaissait que son naturel joyeux et assuré. Le Thaï était également quelqu'un de prudent, Yuuri comprenait donc sa réserve à parler avec son entrain habituel. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour analyser la situation et, surtout, analyser son interlocuteur. Mais le temps que le processus ne se mette en marche, il avait le temps de paniquer.

Quoique, pour l'instant, il s'en sortait bien. La panique en moins, la discussion semblait presque normale. Après, la question était : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, au Victor ? D'où sortait cette question hasardeuse ? Avec toute la foule qui se massait autour de lui pour lui présenter des objets tous plus déconcertants les uns des autres, il avait trouvé le moyen de venir s'intéresser à un pauvre jouet pour téléphone ?

Mais le pire, c'était que l'explication de Phichit sembla le contenter ! Il fixait la babiole avec un air très intéressé, relevant parfois les yeux pour fixer le Thaï qui poursuivait son explication tant bien que mal, toujours mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention pour ce petit bidule qui n'avait d'importance que pour lui.

La discussion aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là. Brusquement. Tout comme elle avait commencé. Sauf que cela aurait été trop simple, trop espéré, trop parfait. Imaginer Victor dire 'ah ok, super, merci' puis retourner à sa place, les mains dans les poches, aurait été aussi cohérent que merveilleux. Sauf que non, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans la vie. Et visiblement, la diva russe avait décidé d'être chiante.

« J'aime cette chose. Je peux l'avoir ? »

Le sourire que Phichit s'était efforcé de plaquer sur ses lèvres mourut au même rythme qu'une pâleur malaisante s'insinuait sur ses traits fins. Leo s'était tendu, Yuuri serrait les poings et la classe se mit encore plus aux abois – certains tendaient le cou pour mieux voir la scène, attentif aux réactions de la victime du moment.

Le dilemme était total pour le Thaï. Ce bijou contenait beaucoup de sens. À ses yeux, il représentait sa famille laissée en Thaïlande, si loin de lui, sa précieuse famille qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur, et surtout, c'était une fabrication de sa mère, faite avec ses petites mains rondouillettes, usées par le temps, un cadeau affectueux rien que pour lui. Cependant, il n'était pas fou. Le regard agacé de la classe qui s'impatientait de ce silence lui faisait comprendre à quel point on ne pouvait pas dire non à cet homme, à quel point il était déjà foutu. Dans tous les cas, le gri-gri finirait dans les mains de Victor, que Phichit s'y oppose ou non.

Alors, à quoi bon se battre ?

La mort dans l'âme, le Thaï commença à se concentrer pour décrocher son porte-bonheur, tâchant de ne pas répondre au regard désolé de Leo qui, mine de rien, était soulagé de voir que son camarade ne comptait pas jouer les héros face à Nikiforov.

Ce fut sans compter l'intervention de Yuuri qui couvrit d'une main l'action de son ami, gelant l'instant comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le Japonais nota le regard plein d'espoir de Phichit et ignora l'avertissement dans celui de Leo, sentant une tension s'installer dans la classe.

Sauf que lorsqu'il releva la tête vers un Victor intrigué, ce fut contre toute attente un immense sourire qu'il arbora, de quoi en décontenancer plus d'un.

« Dis-moi, Nikiforov ! J'ai l'impression que les gri-gri et objets magiques dans le genre te plaisent ! Je trouve ça génial ! Même en Thaïlande, je trouve que les gens sont de moins en moins sensibles à la beauté mystique de ces artefacts… c'est vraiment dommage… Pourtant, je me souviens être allé chez un antiquaire à Bangkok qui était une mine d'information à lui seul sur le sujet ! Oh c'était incroyable ! Il y a des pierres pour tout ! Contre la timidité, pour l'amour, pour la chance… Chaque pierre correspond à quelqu'un ! D'ailleurs, excuse-moi, mais je doute que le galet labradorite t'aille… Mmh… Pour toi, je suis sûr qu'il faudrait mieux… de l'opale bleue. Oui, ça irait avec tes yeux et elle te correspondrait mieux. Il y a de belles opales en Thaïlande, en plus ! Tu y es déjà allé ? Je t'assure que ça en vaut le détour ! »

Là n'était que l'esquisse de ce que Yuuri débita en un temps record. Phichit ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bavard et aussi fier de ce qu'il racontait. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant et jamais on ne lui avait vu ce charisme. Il se coupait en quatre pour rendre son propos intéressant, il racontait l'histoire de certaines pierres – Alexandre le Grand et une sombre affaire de diamants, par exemple – en faisant des petits effets de suspenses, de quoi retenir l'attention de tout le monde. Il avait su utiliser le silence et l'attention de la salle à son avantage. Désormais, tout le monde était pris dans son filet, intrigué par ce qu'il racontait sur ces fameuses pierres précieuses.

Phichit, parce qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'il en connaissait aussi un rayon sur le sujet, se rendit vite compte que son ami brodait, voire inventait des choses. Et là, il comprit ce que faisait Yuuri.

Diversion.

Yuuri était en train de tous les embrouiller en parlant d'histoires mythologiques asiatiques, grecque, aztèques et autres civilisations qui se mélangeaient dans un méli-mélo d'informations plus ou moins véridiques, le tout dit avec un ton tellement assuré qu'on n'aurait jamais remis ses paroles en doute. Et ça marchait ! Victor était suspendu aux lèvres de Yuuri, complètement happé par ses mots, au même titre que les autres qui fixaient le Japonais comme des enfants face à leur grand-père qui leur raconterait une histoire.

Phichit était au bord du rire. Du « ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille » rendu à ce point, il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, et surtout pas de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Et puis, conseiller l'opale à Victor, c'était d'une fourberie ! Cette pierre n'avait pas bonne réputation dans le monde, associée au malheur et aux larmes. Yuuri était tellement vicieux de la recommander à Nikiforov devant tout le monde…

Il ne fallait vraiment pas sous-estimer Yuuri, il cachait beaucoup de venin derrières ses petites lèvres rosées de chérubin.

Mais un autre élève ne se laissa pas tromper par le baratin improvisé de Yuuri.

Christophe Giacometti regardait la salle avec un œil circonspect, limite railleur, saluant intérieurement la prestation du Japonais. Parce que retourner le cerveau de cinquante personnes, on a beau dire, c'est un tour de force honorable. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre la raison de ce monologue. Yuuri protégeait le gri-gri de son ami en détournant l'attention de Victor et de toute la classe. Alors quoi ? Chris allait-il détruire cet effort en prévenant son meilleur ami qu'il se faisait embobiner ? Non. Parce que si Victor s'était fait avoir, c'était bien fait pour lui. Et ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir répété d'être prudent !

« Mais ce qui fait la magie de ces pierres magiques, poursuivit le Japonais sans tarir son flot de paroles, c'est qu'elles fonctionnent uniquement lorsqu'elles sont offertes à une personne proche. J'aurais bien quelques boutiques à te conseiller pour les pierres précieuses, mais elles sont assez bien dissimulées, loin des zones touristiques – parce que c'est là que la vraie qualité apparait. Tu devrais y aller avec quelqu'un, c'est un voyage qui se fait mieux à deux que seul.

_ Mais quelle excellente idée, intervint Christophe en enserrant le cou de son ami de son bras. Et si on y allait ensemble, mon vieux ?

_ Je croyais que tu allais à Hawaï aux prochaines vacances, répliqua Victor avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je peux annuler pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Yuuri manqua de lever les siens au ciel, mais cela aurait détruit toute sa prestation et tous ses efforts. Il était intérieurement reconnaissant de l'intervention de Chris, qui allait complètement dans son sens pour le coup. Mieux valait que Victor perde son temps à organiser ses vacances plutôt qu'à voler les trésors des autres.

« Katsuki ! C'est à toi de... oh ! »

Guang Hong, revenu pour annoncer à Yuuri qu'il était attendu dans le bureau de la directrice, se tut net lorsqu'il déboula dans la salle, effrayé de voir que Nikiforov et Katsuki se faisaient face, en tête à tête, devant toute la classe qui regardait fixement la scène. Par réflexe, le Chinois s'excusa de déranger et baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte. Il espérait ne pas avoir coupé Victor dans sa phrase, cela pourrait lui valoir d'autres coups.

Heureusement, Yuuri interrompit une fois de plus le silence pour venir au secours d'un de ses camarades. Il remercia Ji chaleureusement et dit au revoir à son précédent groupe de discussion, avant de filer dans les couloirs sans demander son reste.

Heureusement pour son sens de l'orientation, des écriteaux désignant la route à suivre pour trouver le bureau de la directrice étaient disposés un peu partout. Il se rendit donc au rez-de-chaussée et s'engouffra dans l'un des couloirs jusqu'à arriver à bon port. Là, il tapa trois petits coups à la porte, un brin nerveux.

« Entrez ! »

Il s'exécuta, trouvant la directrice tranquillement assise à son bureau, signant des documents d'une main, sirotant un thé de l'autre. Elle avait les traits asiatiques, une paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez et un costume élégant sans être trop chic. Aussi, la pièce était honorablement décorée sans en faire de trop, avec comme trésor principal une immense bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres colorés. C'était peut-être la première pièce de toute l'université où Yuuri ne se sentait pas rabaissé.

Polie, elle se leva pour l'accueillir et l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle après une poignée de main respectueuse.

« Katsuki Yuuri, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui, madame.

_ C'est vous que j'ai eu au téléphone pour votre inscription, je me souviens de votre voix. Vous ne vivez plus chez vos parents ?

_ Si, chez ma mère. Mais elle voyage beaucoup pour son travail, j'ai l'habitude de gérer tout ce qui est paperasse.

_ C'est honorable, elle doit être fière de vous. Est-ce qu'elle vit ici avec vous ?

_ Elle a prévu de revenir très bientôt, oui. Pour l'instant, je suis seul chez moi.

_ Votre emménagement s'est bien passé ? Je me doute que ça doit être difficile, à votre âge, de quitter vos repères, vos amis, votre vie, pour vous installer si loin le temps de vos études.

_ Je ne le vis pas si mal que ça, à vrai dire. J'aime le changement et, à peu de choses près, j'ai l'impression d'avoir amené avec moi toute ma vie d'avant. Le simple fait d'être accepté ici avec mon ami le plus proche est assez incroyable…

_ Phichit Chulanont, c'est ça ? Il m'a dit exactement la même chose ».

Un sentiment de tendresse fraternelle gagna le Japonais. Phichit était la personne la plus adorable au monde à ses yeux, plus qu'un ami c'était un frère. Aussi loin Yuuri pouvait-il se projeter dans son avenir, il y avait toujours une place pour son compère thaï.

« J'espère que cette année se passera bien pour vous deux, avoua la directrice en ôtant ses lunettes. Comme vous le savez certainement, c'est la première année où l'on autorise la venue dans l'établissements de jeunes gens de classes moyenne, voire de pauvres ».

Yuuri ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle parlait d'un autre étudiant que Phichit et lui. Eux deux étaient modestes mais pas non plus nécessiteux. A coup sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir bénéficier du programme d'ouverture de Mme Minako.

« Ce ne sera certainement pas facile tous les jours, j'en conviens, mais je sais que vous avez les nerfs pour tenir bon. Vos anciens professeurs n'ont pas tari d'éloges dans vos dossiers scolaires, je vois totalement le genre d'élève que vous êtes, Katsuki. Surtout, tenez bon quoiqu'il arrive. Mais si jamais les choses s'enveniment ou qu'un incident éclate, parlez-m'en. C'est mon école, je me dois de la gérer efficacement. Et je sais qu'il se trame des choses dans mon dos… Ce serait infiniment regrettable que les élèves que j'ai pris le soin d'intégrer à mon programme d'ouverture soient victimes des abus de mes anciens élèves. Vous comprenez ?

_ Oui, madame… Si jamais je me sens en danger, vous serez la première informée.

_ A la bonne heure ! Je suis confiante quant à votre avenir, vous avez une âme de battant. Restez dans cet état d'esprit !

_ J'y compte bien.

_ Parfait. Dans ce cas, à moins que vous ayez des questions, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

_ Eh bien… Je me demandais s'il y avait besoin d'un pass spécial ou d'une carte d'étudiant pour accéder à la bibliothèque…, rougit le Japonais.

_ Vous n'avez pas reçu votre carte ?

_ Non.

_ Oh, c'est une erreur administrative alors ! Je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite. Merci de m'en avoir informé ».

Ils échangèrent encore quelques politesses, puis Yuuri put disposer, assez charmé de l'ouverture d'esprit de Mme Minako et de sa prévenance. Il sentait en confiance et soulagé d'avoir une alliée aussi puissante face aux éventuels aléas qu'il risquait de rencontrer pendant son année. Mais les choses ne commençaient pas si mal que ça, à vrai dire. Il avait déjà rencontré des gens charmants, avait réussi à contrer le danger Nikiforov et allait pouvoir accéder à la bibliothèque de l'université – oui, ce dernier point comptait comme une réussite, selon lui. Si la veille lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, il était aujourd'hui plus serein quant à la suite. Yuuri était vaillant dans son cœur, et avec de la bonne volonté et beaucoup de subtilité, il pouvait s'en sortir sans problèmes.

Soulagé, il retourna à sa salle de classe.

Et ce qu'il trouva en y retournant ne lui plut pas du tout.

En partant, Yuuri semblait avoir emporté avec lui l'ambiance posée de la classe. De cette atmosphère, il ne restait rien. Lorsqu'il revint, les gens chuchotaient entre eux d'un air grave, tous en petits groupes dispersés, des tables étaient renversés par terre et on lui jetait des regards inquiets. C'était ce dernier point qui le marquait particulièrement. Pourquoi cette pitié qui l'accablait ? Quel était le problème ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Par réflexe, il se dépêcha vers Leo, l'air grave. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges et un air perdu, Guang Hong se cachait même derrière lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un rempart. Mais que se passait-il ici ?

« K-Katsuki…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Les choses ont encore dérapé. C'est toujours comme ça… ils ne s'arrêteront jamais…

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je suis désolé, Katsuki. J'aurais aimé empêché ça mais je suis trop faible par rapport à eux…

_ Mon Dieu, Iglesia, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! Et où est Phichit ? »

Apeuré tant par ce qui avait eu lieu que par la voix courroucée de Yuuri, Guang Hong laissa sa tête dépasser de sa cachette, toujours les doigts agrippés aux vêtements de Leo, et fit face à la colère et à l'inquiétude du Japonais.

« Ils s'en sont pris à lui. Ils l'ont frappé jusqu'à le faire tomber contre les tables… On aurait dit des vautours…

_ Chulanont est à l'infirmerie…, ajouta Leo sans cesser de pâlir. On n'a rien vu venir, ils se sont jetés sur lui peu de temps après ton départ… »

Yuuri avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où il avait compris que son ami avait été la nouvelle victime d'un abus de pouvoir de Victor Nikiforov. Il le maudit. Il le maudit du plus profond de son être. Tout ça parce que cet enfant gâté avait prononcé le mot de trop. Où était-il ? Où était cet enfoiré de Nikiforov ? Comment allait-il après avoir été la cause de cela ?

Eh bien, il allait à merveille.

Victor avait repris sa place, discutant joyeusement avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était.

Un nerf craqua dans la tête de Yuuri lorsqu'il vit le gri-gri noir se balancer librement le long du téléphone du Russe. Il avait accepté de le recevoir de la part des connards qui avait agressés Phichit ! Il l'avait accepté !

C'était trop.

Yuuri bouscula sans vergogne un groupe de cruches en train de faire des messes-basse en le fixant, s'attirant des reproches desdites demoiselles sans les entendre, et il ignora complètement Leo qui avait essayé de le retenir par le bras. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin à cet instant précis.

En le voyant arriver, Victor bondit sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire angélique.

« Katsuki ! Tu es enfin revenu ! Dis-moi, tu m'avais promis des adresses sympas à Bangkok ! Tu peux me les passer, s'il-te-plait ? Avec Chris, on est en train d'orga… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe vint s'abattre contre sa pommette, le faisant voler sur deux mètres. Dans un silence de mort, Victor s'écrasa contre une table – exactement comme Phichit quelques instants plus tôt –, la joue en feu, son téléphone lâché à terre que Yuuri ramassa nonchalamment pour y retirer le porte-bonheur, avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

Les regards alternaient régulièrement entre Victor et Yuuri, ne sachant pas sur qui se poser.

« Je me fiche pas mal de qui est responsable, menaça Yuuri avec toute la force de sa haine. La prochaine fois qu'un de mes proches sera blessé, qui que soit le coupable, c'est toi qui prendra, Nikiforov. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte que ma main ne s'habitue pas à ta face ».

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il partit tel César en son domaine, laissant derrière lui des cris outrés et des regards ébahis. Ce crime de lèse-majesté lui coûtera cher, mais en cet instant précis, il était plus fier que jamais, fier d'avoir rappelé à tous que le roi, si puissant soit-il, est avant tout humain, un humain avec des faiblesses, un humain faillible et pathétique. Victor avait chuté à terre, chuté du sommet de sa gloire face à un moins-que-rien. Et rien que ça justifiait ce coup.

Victor, de même que tout le reste de la classe, resta pantois de cette insurrection, la main sur la joue, peinant à réaliser que quelqu'un avait forcé un contact si violent avec lui. Il n'y était pas habitué et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Et ce avec la sincérité la plus touchante et la plus totale qui soit.

Par réflexe, il se tourna vers Chris, les larmes aux yeux. Derrière, la jeune fille qui accompagnait toujours Victor partout, celle aux cheveux teints en rouge-rosé délicat, se mordillait les lèvres, à deux doigts de partir dans un rire franc. La tête de Victor était impayable. Tellement de détresse et d'incompréhension… Il était adorable dans son imbécilité. Un peu plus concerné par l'état de son ami, Christophe ravala son rire pour glisser près de Victor et l'aider à se relever – ils étaient bien les deux seuls à rire de cette situation. Accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, Victor luttait contre un sanglot en baragouinant qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il avait mal, que c'était injuste, et autres bêtises qui prouvaient qu'il n'avait toujours pas analysé la situation.

Littéralement, cet affabulateur de Victor avait été touché par la gifle de la Réalité, lui qui vivait depuis si longtemps sur un petit nuage. Cette révolte du nouveau agissait comme un choc culturel : l'un réagis de manière excessive et l'autre reste pantelant en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, où était le problème, ce qu'il avait fait de mal, etc.

Yuuri était passé, en peu de temps, du conteur de génie au charisme fou à un insurgé dont il fallait se débarrasser pour le bien de la communauté. Et à voir la tête de Leo de la Iglesia, cette évolution ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Chris ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Si le moindre avorton de cette université se faisait harponner par la plèbe idiote sitôt qu'il frôlait sans autorisation un cheveu de Victor, quel sort réservait-on à un antagoniste ayant atteint à l'intégrité physique du Tout-Puissant de manière totalement consciente et assumée ?

Yuuri devait avoir des désirs suicidaires. Pas d'autre solution envisageable.

De son côté, d'ailleurs, le Japonais avait marché d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'infirmerie, passant régulièrement les mains dans ses cheveux comme si ce simple geste allait le débarrasser de toute sa colère. Peine perdue, il était hors de lui, et ce pour un bon bout de temps. Mais surtout et avant tout, avant même de penser à redescendre de sa rage, il devait retrouver Phichit et s'enquérir de son état. Hors de question qu'il le laisse seul dans cette situation. Et ils devaient avoir une discussion…

Avec plus ou moins de facilité, Yuuri parvint à trouver l'infirmerie – qui était également au rez-de-chaussée – et y entra sans même frapper tant il était inquiet.

Une série de lits, séparés par des rideaux blancs, s'étendait sur sa droite. Toujours alarmé, le Japonais les tira un à un avec l'impression de manquer à chaque fois d'arracher le tissu, jusqu'à enfin trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Phichit hoqueta de peur lorsqu'il fut si sauvagement mis à jour, mais ce n'était que peu de choses face aux dégâts qu'il avait reçus. Une trace foncée colorait sa pommette gauche, déjà brune du fait de sa belle peau mate, et il semblait que sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Une pochette de glace attendait dans sa main, qu'il devait avoir retiré à cause du choc provoqué par Yuuri déboulant à vive allure dans son espace vital. Celui-ci se sentit trembler de rage et de peine en voyant cet odieux spectacle. Et son cœur ne se déchira que davantage quand son ami força un sourire soulagé une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu.

« Oh, Phichit… Je suis tellement désolé… J'ai cru que le pire avait été évité… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te voleraient malgré mes tentatives de diversion…

_ Ce n'est rien. C'est plus impressionnant que douloureux. En fait, ils étaient tellement concentrés sur le gri-gri de ma mère qu'ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de bizuter dans les règles de l'art. Un petit coup de poing et hop ! Les voilà tous agglutinés sur mon téléphone comme des abeilles sur une fleur ! Je sais que ma coque protectrice est sublime, mais là, c'était trop d'attention portée sur elle ! Elle va prendre la grosse tête !

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer, tu es blessé !

_ Je vais bien. Un peu de glace et ça passera. Je t'assure que dans quelques jours, on ne verra plus rien. T'inquiète, mon vieux, je ne suis pas à l'agonie. Tu verras demain, je serais au sommet de ma forme pour te rendre chèvre, comme d'habitu…

_ Non, Phichit. On n'ira pas à l'école ensemble comme d'habitude demain. Ni demain, ni après-demain, ni plus jamais ».

Le Thaï cessa de sourire, blessé par la déclaration.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Yuuri, je t'ai mis en colère ? Dis-moi ! Je suis désolé si c'est le cas !

_ Tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi qui ai craqué ».

Un silence de mort plana, le temps que le Thaï ne comprenne la portée de cet aveu.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?

_ Je l'ai frappé. Le coup est parti tout seul, j'étais hors de moi.

_ Oh non… Tu n'as pas fait ça…

_ Si. Et inutile de te dire à quel point ce geste aura des conséquences sur ma vie à l'université. Si on te voit copiner avec moi, tu seras également victime de leurs fourberies, et je refuse totalement que tu sois une fois de plus mêlé aux stupidités de ces gens.

_ Mais tu te fous de moi, Yuuri ! Evidemment qu'on va lutter ensemble ! On a toujours fait ça !

_ On ne s'en est jamais pris à l'héritier d'une superpuissance économique, les enjeux ne sont pas pareils. Je préfère que tu sois à l'abri des représailles, quitte à nous éloigner en journée. Tu as déjà assez pris comme ça.

_ Mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul face à ces monstres ! »

Voyant qu'il risquait de perdre la bataille, Yuuri se creusa la tête pour chercher l'argument qui fera pencher la balance. Pour lui, il était absolument hors de question d'impliquer Phichit dans cette histoire. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait frappé Victor. Son ami était innocent et n'avait pas à payer pour ses décisions. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si quelque chose d'autre arrivait à Phichit… La décision était difficile mais ils devaient s'éloigner le temps de trouver une solution. Le souci, c'était que le Thaï n'était pas facile à convaincre. Yuuri allait devoir la jouer fine.

« Phichit, j'ai joué avec le feu, pas toi. Je refuse de t'impliquer là-dedans.

_ Je suis déjà impliqué, quoique tu dises !

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui a porté le coup !

_ Mais je me sens responsable de toi et de tes actes ! Tu ne l'as pas frappé sans raison, tu étais enragé qu'il m'ait touché. Je suis donc la cause de ce coup et donc, fatalement, je suis impliqué ».

Il était fort…

« Mais enfin, Phichit… J'ai besoin de toi dans le camp de la classe !

_ Quoi ? »

Cette fois, Yuuri avait trouvé la perche à tirer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. S'il ne pouvait pas convaincre Phichit de l'abandonner à son sort, il pouvait au moins essayer de lui faire croire que cet abandon avait un sens et, surtout, une utilité. Il fallait jouer là-dessus si Yuuri espérait sauver son ami de cette histoire sans-dessus-dessous.

« Ecoute… J'ai besoin d'un allié parmi les partisans de Nikiforov. Un espion, en quelques sortes, qui me tiendrait au courant des coups-bas, des faiblesses et des paroles de mes ennemis. Et tu es la seule personne de confiance qui pourrait le faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même : ta puissance en commérage n'a d'égal que mes valeurs de justiciers. C'est le moment de me le prouver. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que notre amitié devait se terminer là-dessus. On fait semblant d'être en froid à l'université mais ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. Tu peux venir travailler chez moi quand tu veux ! Reste même manger et dormir ! Et on peut passer nos week-ends ensemble ! C'est juste que… nous devons porter un masque quand nous sommes ici.

_ Ce serait trop dur…

_ Rien n'est trop dur pour mon espion préféré.

_ Yuuri… On a passé huit ans ensemble à tout partager… Je ne peux pas, du jour au lendemain, faire semblant de te détester !

_ Tu es bon acteur, meilleur que je ne le serais jamais, alors si, je sais que tu y arriveras.

_ Tu essayes de m'embrouiller avec ton histoire d'espion… Je sais que tu ne fais ça que pour me protéger… »

Malheureusement, Phichit était loin d'être stupide et l'avait déjà percé à jour.

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai sincèrement besoin de toi ! Tu crois que je vais passer l'année à me faire marcher dessus sans rien faire ? Ne te méprends pas, Phichit, je compte faire de la résistance active ! Pour chaque coup donné, je rendrai ! C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi et de tes oreilles qui trainent partout ! Je ne resterai pas passif maintenant que je suis au cœur de l'action ! »

A la moue boudeuse du Thaï, Yuuri comprit qu'il était en train de le faire céder petit à petit. Bien.

« Ce qui t'obligera donc au minimum à m'appeler tous les soirs pour me faire des comptes-rendus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me séparer de toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. On est bien trop liés, toi et moi ».

Et pour accentuer son discours, le Japonais attrapa la main de son ami pour y déposer, confiant, le gri-gri responsable de leurs maux. Une émotion sourde gagna le Thaï lorsqu'il sentit entre ses doigts la texture lisse et froide des pierreries de son porte-bonheur, comme si recevoir ce bijou équivalait à l'échanger contre la vie de Yuuri. Vendait-il son ami au Diable en recevant ce présent ?

C'était la première fois que Phichit détestait autant le don de persuasion de son meilleur ami. Il voyait bien ce que le Japonais essayait de faire avec ses arguments d'espionnages, mais ne pouvait pas pour autant les contrer efficacement. Yuuri savait se montrer persuasif et charismatique quand la situation l'exigeait – la preuve étant lorsqu'il avait détourné l'attention de Victor. Et Phichit détesta ce talent de persuasion également parce que c'était la première fois que son compère l'utilisait contre lui. Naïvement, le Thai avait cru que, à force de le côtoyer d'aussi près, il serait en quelques sortes immunisé contre ce piège verbal capable de vous retourner le cerveau subtilement. Et finalement, ses défenses cédaient. Yuuri parvenait à le rassurer alors que la situation était, disons-le, désespérée.

Phichit ne pouvait qu'angoisser en imaginant ce qui attendait son ami après son geste. Sa vie allait devenir un véritable enfer…

* * *

 **Bon… C'était prévisible mais fallait bien commencer quelque part !**

 **Je préviens tout de suite : je n'aime pas du tout le bashing de personnages dans les fictions ! Donc, non seulement on va passer vite dessus, mais en plus, il est hors de question que Yuuri se laisse faire ! Et si vous en êtes victime dans la vraie vie, je vous en supplie : parlez-en, défendez-vous, soyez fort ! On ne vit qu'une fois et ce n'est pas envisageable de passer son enfance à subir la bêtise des autres ! è.é (J'aurais dû plus me battre dans ma jeunesse, d'ailleurs…)**

 **Voilà, c'était un petit message sans prétention mais je suis persuadée qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.**

 **Et puis, c'est bien fait pour Victor ! Na ! XD**

 **Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

 **Biz' !**


	3. Une semaine pour plier

**L'Insurgé**

 **Hello ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien !**

 **Vous avez été à peu près un milliard à commenter le chapitre deux, ce qui me laisse comprendre que vous avez apprécier le début de cette fic, malgré son Victor en roue libre et son Yuuri qui nique des mères, et ça, c'est plutôt chouette !**

 **Je vais tout faire pour que cette histoire reste intéressante ! è.é**

 **Bon, désolée d'avance pour ce chapitre trois mastoc de vingt putains de pages (j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter…) qui comporte assez peu de dialogues… Hmm… Je me rattraperai ultérieurement ! Comme c'est le début, Yuuri ne connait personne, donc j'ai moins d'occasion, en tant qu'auteure, de le faire interagir avec autrui… Donc, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire respirer les paragraphes et ne pas donner un aspect trop… enfin bref, vous avez compris ! X)**

 **Place donc aux innombrables réponses de reviews :**

 **TenaFitiaH :**

 **Merci du commentaire. Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres elle fera… mais genre, vraiment pas… Plus d'une dizaine, c'est sûr. Plus d'une vingtaine, peut-être… Je ne sais pas trop… J'y vais un peu au petit bonheur la chance, en fait XD Désolée !**

 **Luneternelle :**

 **Merci pour ta review ! Et merci d'aimer ce que j'ai fais de Yuuri, je n'étais pas sûre que ça plaise (la communauté de YoI est très attachée à son petit Yuuri tout mignon et tout ronron, c'est un méga-risque que j'ai pris !) Tu pourrais me prêter ta meilleure amie, à l'occasion ? Comme ça, si j'ai envie de revenir dans le temps, je l'utiliserais pour mordre mes ennemis ! XD Bref, merci encore !**

 **NarcisseYaourt :**

 **Hey ! Merci du commentaire ! T'as tout compris à l'histoire, toi ! Victor est un gosse ! Juste un sale gosse ! XD Le rôle de Chris va être difficile à définir, je vais vous laisser vous, lecteurs, placer les mots dessus parce que j'ai du mal. En tout cas, il est amené à évoluer, lui aussi. Kiss, kiss !**

 **Drennae :**

 **Merci pour la review ! Là, j'ai mis toute mon énergie pour le personnage de Yuuri, pour qu'il soit plus indépendant, qu'il ait ses propres armes de défenses (et la première, c'est la diplomatie !) Le choqué-déçu à l'air d'avoir beaucoup plu ! XD Et les personnages secondaires sont voués à participer un peu plus à l'avenir. Là, c'est encore le début, alors je me contente de les introduire. Bref, merci !**

 **Leleana :**

 **Hey ! Merci du comm' ! A lire les reviews, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde attendait ce coup de poing ! (moi aussi, en fait~ !) Tu réclames un second coup ? Huuum… je te laisse avec ce chapitre, et on verra ce que tu me réclameras pour le chapitre 4 XD Bref, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! Mille mercis et mille kissous !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui, la droite de Yuuri vous a tous plu, je constate ! En même temps, c'était mérité ! Quitte à faire un Victor salopard, autant se faire plaisir dessus ! Et oui, j'adore le Chris/Phichit, je trouve que ces personnages peuvent bien s'entendre par leur côté… mesquin. Je ne sais pas comment dire. Je les kiff trop ! XD Encore merci !**

 **Nolle Paola :**

 **Coucou, toi ! Merci pour ta gentille review ! :D La guerre est effectivement déclarée, même si je dois me refreiner parce que, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça partirait complètement en steak, cette histoire ! (ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que c'est déjà parti en steak… oups !) Et ouiiii ! Le Tigre de Sibérie va apparaitre ! Mouahah ! On a tous hâte, je vois ! XD Kiss !**

 **Raph1978 :**

 **Oh, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis comblée si cette fiction te plait (et si mes autres travaux t'ont plu). La droite de Yuuri a fait battre beaucoup de cœurs, apparemment ! XD Toutes les revieweurs m'en remercient (vous êtes des sadiques P) Bref, merci mille fois ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra !**

 **Satan-sensei :**

 **Hey ! Merci de la review ! Oui, je conçois que mon Yuuri déroge un peu à son comportement de l'animé (dans ma tête, il reste cohérent mais… argh, c'est particulier !) Je me dis que même le plus choupi des garçons peut devenir comme ça si tant est qu'il se sent attaqué (et il se sent attaqué par la dictature de Victor, t'vois ?) Bref ! Je vais nuancer le personnage de Yuuri ! Il faut juste que je le fasse interagir avec les bonnes personnes. Là, vous le voyez quasi-exclusivement à l'université en mode défense ! XD Kiss à toi ! Et oui, j'ai souffert de blesser Phichit Q.Q Beaucoup.**

 **Rimb-Rimb :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour l'instant, Victor fait un peu élément de décor et se contente de se cacher derrière les autres, mais y aura bien un moment où il devra se mettre en avant ! Vu la capacité de Yuuri à le mettre en pied du mur, ça devrait bien arriver un jour ! XD Bref, merci mille fois du comm' ! Kiss !**

 **Emie-Chan :**

 **Merchi pour le commentaire ! J'ai bourré la solidarité Yuuri/Phichit parce que je les trouve trop touchant, tous les deux ! Puis, merde ! Un peu de solidarité dans ce monde de brutes ! Eh bien, clin d'œil à toi et à ta meilleure amie ! Cette réplique du « choqué-déçu » me fait toujours rire ! X) Kiss, kiss, ma belle !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Tellement de mignonnitude en toi ! X) Je te réconforterai dans les moments durs de la fic ! Et oui, tu auras droit au Chris/Phichit ! Cette fois-ci, je ne les laisserai pas de côté, je les nêms trop ! Les autres couples, je ne sais pas, ça peut être sous-entendu au moins~ ! Fufufu ! Contente que tu n'ait pas de maladie Q.Q Je suis soulagée ! Reste parmi nous, ma belle !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Phichit est fort, il se remettra de ce bizutage ! Quant à Yuuri, il cherche la merde, quand même XD Puis, oui, Victor est un peu idiot sur les bords, même s'il a ses raisons qu'il me faudra introduire ! Bisou à toi et re-merci !**

 **Black-Strange-Stars :**

 **Merci de ton engouement, ça fait chaud au cœur ! J'essaye de rendre les clichés originaux (paaaaradoxe !) pour que ce soit intéressant. Reste à voir si j'arriverai à garder cet état d'esprit ! Merci pour le compliment sur la relation Yuuri/Phichit. Vu la merde dans laquelle se fout notre Japonais préféré, je tenais à appuyer sur cette amitié qui le lie à Phichit. Il est pas seul, Yuuri. Merci mille fois, un milliard de fois ! Je rougis de ton commentaire, tu es adorable ! o/o**

 **Voilà !**

 **Merci à tous encore une fois, je vous embrasse fort !**

 **J4espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre III :

Tout comme Phichit l'avait craint, la première semaine fut un véritable calvaire pour Yuuri, un calvaire méritant que l'on s'y attarde, suffisamment pour réaliser le caractère hors-norme de cette société universitaire à deux visages.

Ce qui paraissait être un établissement sans histoire de l'extérieur, avec ces groupes d'amis quittant le campus le soir en bavassant joyeusement, un café à la main, n'était que la face cachée de l'iceberg, invisible aux non-initiés.

Yuuri s'était rendu en cours le lendemain de son insurrection, avec toute la force de son courage, le regard droit et la tête haute, masquant avec une dextérité remarquable cet élan d'angoisse qui grandissait en lui à chaque pas l'approchant de son but. Tout avait commencé par des regards noirs, des chuchotements grinçants, des gestes menaçants – rien de suffisamment spectaculaire en soi, même pour quelqu'un d'impressionnable comme Yuuri –, mais très vite, les autres avaient compris qu'il en faudrait plus pour faire plier cette âme rebelle. Les premières heures de cours, ils avaient espéré des excuses de la part de celui qu'ils jugeaient comme un prolétaire à grande gueule, puis la désillusion les prit lorsqu'ils croisèrent enfin ce regard noisette ferme et assuré. Yuuri était en phase de rébellion et comptait le rester. Sûr d'avoir agi pour une noble cause, l'idée de s'excuser ne lui avait même pas caresser l'esprit.

Si la subtilité ne fonctionnait pas avec lui, se disaient les partisans de Nikiforov, c'était sans doute qu'il fallait être plus direct. Un groupe d'élèves se mit donc en tête d'aller le coincer entre deux couloirs pour le menacer de tas de choses en tout genre. Cela eut peu d'impact et ils s'en rendirent vite compte. Ces imbéciles étaient habitués à menacer les héritiers d'entreprises moins importantes qu'eux, mais comment faire face à quelqu'un n'ayant aucun prestige familial connu ? A vrai dire, personne ne savait d'où sortait ce Katsuki. Pas de signe apparent de noblesse, pas d'apparat pour montrer une éventuelle richesse… Yuuri était beaucoup trop faible matériellement parlant pour être menacé. Eh oui ! C'est stupide d'essayer de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qui n'a rien qu'il risque de tout perdre. Alors entendre ces menaces imbibées d'or ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Il attendit poliment que le groupe ait fini pour lever les épaules d'un air las et partir sans un regard pour eux. A ce moment-là, les gens commencèrent à comprendre que leurs méthodes classiques de bizutage ne fonctionneraient pas avec lui, à part peut-être tout ce qui relèverait de la brutalité. Après tout, riche ou pauvre, la souffrance reste un vecteur dissuasif dans l'art de la persuasion.

Un étudiant particulièrement belliqueux s'y risqua donc, ayant d'ores-et-déjà analysé le Japonais comme une petite chose fragile qui se laisserait basher sans rien faire. Lunettes d'intellos, visage doux, style douteux, il était évident que ce jeune homme n'était pas un battant.

En tout cas, c'est ce dont il fut persuadé lorsqu'il lui assena un violent coup de poing dans la tête, à la fin du premier cours du mardi. L'enseignante avait quitté la salle sur un au revoir évasif en laissant le terrain libre à tout conflit. Yuuri, lorsqu'il se prit le coup, était debout devant sa table, en train de ranger ses affaires. Le choc l'envoya faire trois pas en avant, jusqu'à s'étaler contre la table de devant. Son propriétaire s'écarta d'ailleurs pour ne pas finir en dommage collatéral et heurta Leo au passage, qui avait failli se révolter face à ce traitement. Failli.

Failli parce que Yuuri ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Le Japonais, à peine remis, bondit sur son assaillant pour lui rendre son coup, l'envoyant bouler au sol et détruisant en même temps l'image du petit soumis de service à laquelle on l'avait associé. Vraisemblablement, il en avait dans le ventre…

Mais là n'était que le deuxième jour, ce n'était pas extraordinaire que cet avorton résiste. Le record était fixé à cinq jours. Vraiment. En moyenne, les plus faibles craquaient après le deuxième jour, quelques courageux avaient tenus jusqu'au trois, rares étaient arrivés au quatrième et un seul avait atteint le cinquième jour.

Les paris étaient lancés.

Phichit s'était admirablement bien occupé de son ami, une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans son appartement. Excuses, embrassades, injures contre les bourreaux, tout était passé pour le purger de sa honte de n'avoir rien fait en voyant cette bagarre. Encore une fois, Yuuri s'était montré rassurant.

Le troisième jour fut plus divertissant et s'acheva à nouveau sur une victoire japonaise.

Arrivé pile à l'heure après s'être fait retardé par un troupeau de mecs faussement virils, Yuuri avait eu le déplaisir de constater qu'il manquait un bureau dans la salle et que tout le monde était assis – qu'on lui avait donc caché le sien en toute mesquinerie. Le cours était en commun avec les quatrièmes années, Victor et sa cour étaient donc présents et témoins de cet acte. Les réactions de chacun étaient caractéristiques de leur position dans ce conflit. Phichit, Leo et Guang Hong serraient les poings avec une admirable _pokerface_ , la quasi-totalité du reste de la classe souriait sournoisement et Victor ignorait passablement l'évènements. Comme un lâche.

Le vieil enseignant, trop tendre et naïf pour concevoir la vérité, rajusta ses lunettes carrées en fixant le Japonais.

« Eh bien, mon garçon ? Vous êtes lésés… Il y a peut-être eu une réunion nécessitant qu'on prenne une table à notre classe. Je vous autorise à quitter le cours pour la chercher.

_ Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'assiste debout à votre cours, avait tranché Yuuri en prenant toute la classe par surprise (l'enseignant également).

_ Debout ? répéta l'homme. Mais vous n'y pensez pas, mon garçon ! Trois heures, c'est très dur à tenir ! Et pour prendre des notes…

_ C'est plus facile que ça en a l'air, sourit le rebelle. Vous savez, j'ai déjà tenu quatre heures debout à prendre des notes lorsque j'ai eu le plaisir d'être invité à l'exposition temporaire des œuvres méconnues de Dali, en Espagne.

_ Celles d'il y a quatre ans ? s'émerveilla le professeur. Oh, c'est remarquable ! J'aime beaucoup cet artiste, c'est dommage que je l'aie manqué… Quatre heures, vous dites ? Ce devait être colossal.

_ Colossal mais passionnant. Mon exposé sur le sujet a beaucoup plus à ma classe, d'ailleurs.

_ Vous en avez fait une présentation ? Alors, là, je me sens obligé de vous le réclamer si vous la possédez encore !

_ Avec plaisir, monsieur. Je l'ai gardé.

_ Merci mille fois, ça me touche ! Dali est mon péché mignon, vous ne me ferez pas plus plaisir. Restez debout si le cœur vous en dit, mais je compte sur vous pour retrouver malgré tout votre bureau !

_ Bien entendu, monsieur ».

Beaucoup de mâchoires chutèrent au sol pendant cet échange hors-normes. Non seulement Yuuri assistait au cours malgré son handicap, mais en plus, il s'était mis l'enseignant dans la poche. Enseignant qui lui offrit même une porte de sortie en l'invitant dans une discussion sur l'art à la fin du cours, permettant au Japonais de sortir de salle sans se faire embêter par qui que ce soit. Yuuri avait gagné le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière.

Intrigué par la dimension que prenait ce conflit, Christophe jeta un regard interrogateur à Victor, à la recherche d'une réaction, d'un bout d'émotion, de quoique ce soit qui puisse lui faire sa journée. Et il le vit. Christophe le vit, ce petit rictus agacé qu'avait eu son meilleur ami lorsque le Japonais s'en était allé sans un regard à la classe, victorieux malgré l'adversité.

« Tout va bien, mon vieux ? s'intéressa Giacometti avec un sourire qu'il peinait à contenir.

_ Il n'est rien. Tout cela me passe au-dessus ».

Quel beau menteur.

L'année avait à peine débuté que rien ne se passait comme prévu. Bien qu'il s'amusât comme un petit fou de ces récents événements, Christophe se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait rester prudent maintenant que les choses avaient été modifiées malgré eux. Ce Yuuri Katsuki était un phénomène en soi, et Chris le sentait capable d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Pour l'heure, ce n'était que le pressentiment d'un homme à qui on avait souvent reproché d'être toujours trop sur ses gardes. Cependant, l'affaire était suffisamment grave pour qu'il la prenne au sérieux. Son Victor était concerné et allait avoir besoin d'être soutenu. Déjà, Chris aurait dû lui parler de ce Japonais au regard trop pressant le jour de la présentation de la directrice. Quelle erreur que de l'avoir laissé moisir dans un coin de sa tête ! Voyez le résultat !

Ce qui allait occuper Chris pendant que son ami serait protégé par la horde de partisan qui l'adorait comme un dieu sur terre, ce serait de faire des recherches sur ce nouvel arrivant et, surtout, d'analyser à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Cette insurrection était-elle de son fait ou avait-il été l'objet d'une manipulation tierce ? Agissait-il seul ? De quels droits disposait-on pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire si les choses s'envenimaient ? Jusqu'où Yuuri pouvait-il aller dans sa rébellion ?

Si Victor était le Roi, Chris était sans conteste son bras droit, son stratège, son homme à tout faire, son Grand Connétable, son confident. Chris allait se vouer à travailler dans le monde de la nuit, alors nulle surprise que de le voir agir dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami. Et puis, qui le prenait au sérieux alors qu'il offrait ses sourires de mannequins à la première minette venue ?

Pour débuter ses recherches, il fallait bien entendu s'intéresser au cercle proche de la victime. De source sûre, on savait que le Japonais avait intégré Dmitriev accompagné d'un de ses amis, le fameux Phichit Chulanont que tous les élèves ou presque avaient oubliés sitôt l'incident clos – ce qui n'était pas le cas de Chris et de sa mémoire surdéveloppée. Le Thaï aurait dû compter parmi les victimes du raid anti-Katsuki, mais une violente dispute semblait avoir éclaté entre les deux anciens amis. Chulanont était retourné en cours en snobant sans vergogne le rebelle, qui avait juste secoué la tête avec mépris. A partir de là, plus personne n'avait vu Phichit comme un cas intéressant.

Mais Chris s'interrogeait.

Pourquoi ce conflit ? Que savait Phichit de cette tête brûlée de Yuuri Katsuki ? Chris parviendrait-il à lui faire cracher le morceau ? Pourrait-il se fier à toute information provenant de lui ? Il allait devoir faire la part des choses une fois qu'il aura mis la main sur ce drôle d'énergumène – et c'est incroyable que ce Chulanont puisse s'envoler aussi rapidement à chaque pause, sans oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas du même niveau et n'avaient donc pas toujours leurs cours en commun !

Phichit était un électron libre.

Yuuri aussi, dans son genre.

Décidemment, les deux nouveaux avaient de quoi en perturber plus d'un. Sauf que si l'un parvenait à forcer la conversation avec les autres pour se mêler à eux, l'autre était devenu l'ennemi public numéro un. Cette situation était étrange, d'ailleurs. Comment deux amis supposés avoir partagé beaucoup de choses pouvaient-ils diverger à ce point en si peu de temps ?

A chaque fois que Chris avait aperçu Phichit Chulanont, il était en train de sympathiser avec les élèves de la classe, joyeux, frais, souriant, sociable, ne laissant aucune chance aux autres de le détester. Le processus pouvait être long mais une chose était sûre : le Thaï était en train de se mêler à la masse, il se forgeait des relations et les entretenait avec une dextérité aberrante. Mais comment se faisait-il que Chris soit le seul à le remarquer ? Même Victor – connu comme étant fin observateur – n'y voyait que du feu. En même temps, Victor avait un autre problème sur lequel se concentrer…

 _Oh !_

Chris s'arrêta de marcher. C'était la pause déjeuner du quatrième jour, il avait prévu de rejoindre Victor, Mila et Georgi à la cafétéria mais la conclusion de ses pensées le tira de toutes ses obligations. Etait-il en train d'affabuler, lui qui était soi-disant toujours trop prudent au point d'en devenir paranoïaque, ou venait-il de percer à jour un odieux plan ?

Phichit Chulanont était-il en train d'infiltrer la classe pendant que Yuuri Katsuki faisait diversion ?

 _Ce serait un plan diabolique !_

Chris lutta contre sa paranoïa pour demeurer objectif. Il ne connaissait pas encore ces deux étudiants et, de ce qu'il avait vu, ils ne semblaient pas être du genre à monter un tel stratagème. Surtout que leur dispute semblait sincère – ça ou bien le Thaï méritait un Oscar pour son jeu d'acteur incroyable. Mais qui suspecterait ce jeune Thaï de mentir ? Chris ne pouvait pas y croire.

Les deux nouveaux ne se jetaient aucun regard en journée, s'évitaient, l'un luttait contre tous, l'autre souriait comme un angelot – entretenant ses nombreuses et fragiles relations avec des petites attentions touchantes comme : 'alors, comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ?' ou bien 'ces boucles d'oreilles te vont à ravir !' ou encore 'tiens, j'ai retrouvé cette photo et j'ai pensé à toi'. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, on aurait trouvé cette gentillesse suspecte, sauf que Phichit avait un caractère tel qu'on le pensait automatiquement sincère. Il avait un bon mot pour chacun, des histoires passionnantes en réserves et une énergie communicative.

Il ne pouvait pas être un espion infiltré en train de pavaner pour s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces ! Impossible !

Chris allait devoir lui parler en face pour être sûr.

Nous verrons qui du bon acteur ou du bon observateur gagnera la bataille.

En attendant de démêler le vrai du faux, la vie universitaire se poursuivait. En cette fin du quatrième jour de lutte, Yuuri dût reconnaître sa première défaite face à la répression de la Garde Royale : il ne pouvait pas participer aux activités sportives dispensées par le campus car on lui avait volé son sac de sport. C'était sa première erreur et il se sentait humilié.

C'était dommage car il adorait se dépenser. Sous ses vêtements chauds et amples, il cachait un corps admirablement bien entretenu, avec une musculature honnête sans être de trop, car il était un grand adepte de l'élocution « Mens sana in corpore sano », soit un esprit sain dans un corps sain.

La Garde Royale avait gagné cette manche. Très bien. Mais cela n'empêchera pas Yuuri d'aller faire son jogging matinal le samedi suivant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un temps de sport dans son emploi du temps puisqu'il en avait déjà aménagé un le week-end, contrairement à la plupart des étudiants qui, au choix, séchaient ces activités sportives par flemme et car sachant que cela ne leur servirait à rien vu que leur avenir était tout tracé, ou bien suivaient le même cours que Victor pour obtenir une chance de plus de le sucer.

Puisque la journée était finie pour lui, le Japonais quitta Dmitriev avec soulagement, casque sur les oreilles, en direction d'un supermarché pas trop loin de son appartement. Etant donné qu'il avait deux heures d'avance sur son planning, il comptait bien l'utiliser pour se débarrasser de la corvée des courses. L'agglomération de Moscou était immense, il avait largement de quoi se perdre sans se soucier de rien, certain qu'il ne croiserait aucun étudiant de son université dans les marchés du coin. Faire les courses ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi merveilleux et reposant.

Un SMS éclair lui appris qu'il ne serait pas seul pour dîner – Phichit ayant décidé de le rejoindre avec une bouteille de Whisky. Ce n'était pas sérieux une seule seconde mais Yuuri devait avouer avoir besoin de se détendre.

' _Ne te prend pas la tête pour le repas_ ', disait un deuxième message.

' _Fais-nous des pâtes et prend des fruits en dessert ! Il faut manger des fruits, a dit ma mère ! Et elle attend une photo-preuve !_ ', disait un autre.

Yuuri acheta tout de même de quoi faire de la sauce pesto – ail, basilic, pignons, parmesan, huile d'olive –, parce qu'il ressentait toujours le besoin de cuisiner quand il était déprimé. Et la situation était déprimante.

Yuuri était habitué à ce qu'on l'ignore et à ce qu'on le laisse de côté, mais jamais personne ne s'était montré aussi ouvertement hostile envers lui. Alors bien sûr, il avait conscience d'avoir provoqué cette situation, mais c'était inconcevable pour lui d'imaginer avoir tort. Il avait provoqué cette situation parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre possibilité. S'il n'avait rien fait face à l'agression de Phichit, jamais plus il n'aurait pu se regarder dans une glace.

Certes, on lui avait toujours appris que la violence ne résolvait rien – et peut-être qu'un coup de poing, c'était assez abusé – mais rien d'autre n'aurait pu le décharger de sa frustration. Nikiforov avait mérité de s'en prendre une – celle que les gens qui l'avaient éduqué ne lui avaient jamais mise en pleine tronche, vraisemblablement. Yuuri ne regrettait pas son geste, malgré tout le mal qu'on lui faisait en échange.

De plus – et c'est là qu'il se faisait peur –, cette situation était presque salvatrice pour lui. N'ayant jamais eu d'ennemis de sa vie, il n'était pas habitué à se défendre pour ses idées contre un éventuel antagoniste. Or, là, il se battait enfin pour une juste cause. Yuuri ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant de toute sa vie. Plus on voulait le faire plier et plus il s'en sentait grandi.

Parce que personne ne le ferait plier.

Une part de cynisme en lui le rendait assez fier de ses actes.

Il déposa ses courses à la maison et, se sachant dans les temps, sortit à nouveau de chez lui pour se rendre à son entretien d'embauche. A son âge, il lui paraissait normal de commencer à trouver un job à mi-temps pour obtenir des revenus, malgré la rente que lui versait régulièrement sa mère. De plus, cela lui permettrait de se vider l'esprit après ces horribles journées passées à Dmitriev, à éviter toutes les attaques de ces chiens.

Et inutile de s'étendre sur le fait que les étudiants de l'Université de la Noblesse n'avaient pas pour habitude de prendre des jobs à mi-temps pour accompagner leurs études. Donc, non seulement il n'avait aucune chance de les trouver sur son chemin, mais en plus, il était littéralement le seul universitaire à chercher du travail dans le coin, ce qui lui laissait une totale exclusivité sur le marché de l'emploi pour étudiants.

Son choix s'était porté sur une attrayante et modeste librairie de style ancien, un endroit absolument charmant où il savait qu'il travaillerait avec plaisir. Et le CV de Yuuri était suffisamment fourni pour lui assurer le poste. Non content de parler à la fois japonais et thaï, il maitrisait aussi l'anglais et baragouinait un semblant de russe à peu près passable grâce à sa mère. En tout cas, il avait le niveau pour lire les titres des livres et les ranger à leur place dans les étagères.

Un job fait pour lui.

Et cela ne manqua pas. L'entretient avec le libraire se passa si bien que Yuuri fut presque déçu de devoir s'en aller après seulement trois-quarts d'heure dans ce sublime endroit dont l'odeur des vieux bouquins laissait une emprunte chaleureuse. Il était pris, commencerait à travailler le mois prochain et toucherait un salaire convenable à ses yeux.

Soulagé, il rentra chez lui pour s'attaquer au repas, attendant que son meilleur ami ne le rejoigne.

Ce fut le cas trente minutes après. Yuuri avait fini sa sauce et était en train de préparer une salade de fruits – de saison, de préférence –, quand un SMS lui parvint :

' _Bon sang, Yuuri ! Q.Q Soit tu as tes écouteurs sur les oreilles, soit tu es devenu sourd ! J'attends devant ta porte depuis dix minutes en violant la sonnette ! Aie pitié d'elle !_ '

Le Japonais jura dans sa barbe rasée en se précipitant vers l'entrée. Par réflexe, il avait fermé sa porte à clé en rentrant, alors que, d'habitude, il attendait que la soirée soit plus avancée, justement au cas où Phichit – qui connaissait le code d'entrée de l'immeuble – ne débarque à l'improviste.

Debout sur le paillasson, le Thaï avait croisé ses bras en gonflant les joues, l'air boudeur. Dans un sac plastique pendouillait une bouteille d'alcool, recouverte de buée à cause de sa propre fraicheur. Pris en faute, Yuuri retira ses écouteurs avec un sourire crispé, les doigts toujours pleins de jus de fruit.

« Je suis désolé…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu écoutais, au juste ? »

Le Thaï attrapa un des écouteurs en ignorant le petit cri étonné de son propriétaire puis, à peine mit sur l'oreille, il recula d'un bond, le doigt accusateur.

« Yuuri ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà enregistré tes cours et que tu te les passes en boucle !

_ Cette méthode a fait ses preuves sur moi, j'enregistre mieux quand j'entends mon cours. Ma mémoire doit être auditive, contrairement à toi qui est plutôt visuel.

_ T'abuse ! On n'a même pas fini la première semaine de cours ! Je sais que tu es sérieux mais ne me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles !

_ J'essaye de ne pas trop perdre de temps, surtout que j'utilise mon samedi matin pour courir et que je veux ménager du temps pour toi aussi ».

Flatté par l'aveu, Phichit redevint automatiquement joyeux en bondit dans les bras de son ami pour un selfie improvisé. Il était soulagé que leur amitié soit effectivement restée la même, comme l'avait promis Yuuri dans l'infirmerie il y a quelques jours.

« Tu as des nouvelles croustillantes à me partager ? demanda le Japonais en retournant aux fourneaux.

_ Oh, bon sang ! Tu as fait la sauce toi-même ! s'extasia le Thaï en détaillant la cuisine de son ami d'un regard émerveillé. Mais je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te casser la tête pour ce soir !

_ Tu sais, une bonne sauce pesto, c'est cinq minutes de préparation et dix minutes de cuisson. Je t'assure que j'en ai beaucoup plus bavé dans ma vie.

_ Tu es un vrai cordon bleu… Et pour répondre à ta question : oui. J'ai noté deux-trois trucs aujourd'hui, en discutant avec les autres. Déjà, félicitation ! Tu es passe de devenir le nouveau record de rébellion face à Nikiforov ! Au quatrième jour, tu ne flanches toujours pas, je peux te dire que ça les laisse pantois !

_ Ce n'est pas bien dur. Je les ignore la plupart du temps et, quand je suis agressé physiquement, je rends les coups. Je t'avoue que ça me défoule assez.

_ Comme je te comprends ! Sinon, dans les actualités à Dmitriev, je sais qui a volé ton sac de sport. Si je me débrouille bien, demain je te le récupère.

_ Ce serait cool, merci.

_ Et pour finir, j'ai remarqué que tu commençais enfin à énerver le Victor, en personne ! »

Yuuri lâcha ses fruits pour se tourner vers son ami, soudainement très intéressé.

« Vraiment ?

_ Oh oui ! Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Tu me fais confiance sur ce point : je sais repérer quand quelqu'un est saoulé et, crois-moi, Nikiforov commence à te prendre au sérieux. Je me demande s'il va essayer de se charger personnellement de ton cas… Reste prudent, en tout cas. La semaine prochaine pourrait être un peu différente si tu continues de lui tenir tête. Une semaine complète de rébellion, ce serait le record absolu. Et puisque ce serait inédit, je n'ai aucun moyen de prévoir ce qu'ils comptent faire contre toi ».

Phichit assurait dans le rôle de l'espion. Espérons juste que personne n'ait de soupçon sur leur relation supposée être conflictuelle.

« Ce serait un moindre mal que Nikiforov bouge enfin ses fesses pour me parler en face, jugea Yuuri dont les paroles tranchaient autant que son couteau. Mais tu l'as vu, cette semaine ? Il a passé son temps à m'ignorer et à rester planqué derrière sa cour ! Je rêve ! Quel lâche !

_ Mais tu sais… on en rigole mais je trouve qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche chez ce type… Je veux dire… Comment on peut en arriver là ? J'ai l'impression que la vie humaine n'a aucune valeur à ses yeux ».

Les yeux de Yuuri se mirent à briller. C'était toujours le cas quand il avait une révélation. Il claqua une fois des doigts vers son meilleur ami en se mordant les deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« Mmh ! Oui, oui, oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Je ne voyais pas où ça péchait mais c'est ça ! Ce mec n'a aucune conscience de la valeur d'une vie ! Je pense même qu'il est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Il a les chevilles trop grosses !

_ Reste plus qu'à découvrir s'il a la tête bien faite ou non. A notre niveau, on aurait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il soit con comme ses pieds. Les imbéciles sont plus faciles à vaincre ».

Ils échangèrent un _highfive_ en riant.

Une soirée qui commence en se foutant de la gueule de Victor est une bonne soirée !

Alors que pour Victor, justement, c'était une très mauvaise soirée qui commençait.

Le Russe frappa si fort dans sa boule de billard que la queue projeta la malheureuse hors de la table, l'envoyant valser au sol, contre les Berluti de Georgi qui, par réflexe, releva les pieds.

« Ces chaussures sont neuves, Victor. Fais attention, s'il-te-plait ».

Il ne répondit pas, se redressant simplement pour poser son arme et l'échanger contre un Cognac qu'il avala trop rapidement. Les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent contre ses dents dans un bruit sec, lui faisait ressentir, jusque dans la chair de sa mâchoire, la douleur acerbe provoquée par la morsure du froid.

« Je sais bien que tu es complètement nul au billard, mais fais au moins un effort, siffla Mila en s'appuyant à son tour contre la table de jeu. Je n'aime pas les victoires faciles.

_ Arrêtez de forcer, conseilla Chris qui était assis sur un fauteuil en velours en sirotant son verre. Vous voyez bien qu'il est énervé.

_ Ce Katsuki va devenir mon héros national, sourit Mila en réussissant un double-tir.

_ Rappelles-moi de quel côté tu es ? ironisa Georgi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

_ Avoue qu'il est fantastique, ce garçon !

_ Je m'en fiche, avoua Georgi. Cette histoire n'a rien de bien passionnant.

_ Si tu arrêtais de regarder des dramas et autres films à l'eau de roses qui excitent ta sur-sensibilité, tu comprendrais que la vie réelle est moins passionnante que dans les films.

_ Ah parce que tu crois qu'on est dans la vie réelle… ? marmonna Chris comme pour lui-même.

_ Pardon ?

_ Laisse. Je baragouine tout seul ».

Il rebut une gorgée de sa boisson pour clore le sujet.

« Mais et toi donc, Chris ? relança Georgi malgré le silence qui s'était abattu suite à l'étrange réplique de son ami. Que penses-tu de cette histoire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il se trame quelque chose dont nous n'avons aucune idée et je cherche à mettre la main dessus.

_ Tu te prends trop la tête, soupira Mila en réussissant un nouveau tir. Katsuki a beau être courageux, il ne tiendra pas un an comme ça. Laisse-lui le temps de s'épuiser. Avec les tests qui ne vont plus tarder, il va très vite se retrouver tête sous l'eau. Personne ne peut être sur tous les fronts en même temps.

_ J'ai peur qu'on soit en train de le sous-estimer…, avoua le Suisse.

_ Tu parles ! Demain, il aura battu le records et lundi, il se sera calmé. Ça finit toujours comme ça.

_ Je vais tout de même faire des recherches sur lui, au cas où.

_ Chris, Chris, Chris…, répéta lascivement la jeune femme. Ta paranoïa te tuera.

_ Laissez-le faire, trancha Victor ».

Un silence s'abattit, salué par un signe de tête du blond.

« J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, poursuivit le Roi. S'il pense que c'est nécessaire de fouiller la vie de ce… de ce type, pour trouver de quoi le calmer : qu'il le fasse. De toute façon, tout cela m'importe peu.

_ Tu dis toujours ça, critiqua Chris, mais j'ai le sentiment que, cette fois, c'est différent. Même toi, tu le ressens. Katsuki n'a rien à perdre à s'opposer à toi, contrairement à tous les autres. Pour l'instant, il est dans la vengeance de ce que tu as fait à son ami et dans le rejet pur de ton autorité, mais il va y prendre goût. Une rébellion de cette ampleur, ça ne s'arrête pas une fois redescendu de sa haine. Il est déjà allé trop loin dans ses idéaux pour s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Tu attends de lui des excuses qu'il ne te donnera jamais.

_ Il me cédera, nia Victor. Ils le font tous.

_ Tous sauf lui.

_ Il cédera.

_ Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

_ Il le fera.

_ Victor…

_ Chris ».

Le Russe avait clos la discussion, inutile de revenir dessus maintenant.

Mila soupira, désabusée du comportement de Victor, qui avait tendance à trop se croire au-dessus de tout. Plus longtemps on le laissera vivre sur son nuage, plus violente en sera la chute. Parce qu'il allait chuter, c'était indéniable. Les plus éclairés de la classe – qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main – avaient déjà compris que Yuuri Katsuki ne céderait pour rien au monde. Des têtes de con comme lui, on en faisait plus – et c'était là son seul point commun avec l'héritier Nikiforov. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise et ce genre de conflit ne peut pas se terminer sur un _ex aequo_.

Autant Christophe que Mila avait hâte d'être à lundi. Le début de la deuxième semaine serait un bon indicateur pour comprendre qui était en position de faiblesse dans ce duo d'antagonistes. Si Yuuri ne changeait pas de comportement, Victor allait peut-être se donner enfin la peine de forcer le dialogue avec lui. Et seulement là, une évolution serait possible. Les beaux sourires et bonnes paroles de Victor pouvaient tout à fait toucher au cœur le rebelle et le convaincre de se modérer. Après tout, Yuuri cachait également en lui une part de sensibilité sur laquelle on pouvait jouer. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait que dans la mesure où Victor se montrerait fin stratège, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu son niveau d'agacement. Chris ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie par orgueil mal placé.

Tout allait se jouer lundi.

Et lundi arriva comme le dernier jour d'un condamné à mort. Dans cette méritocratie dirigée par le puissant Victor, les autres étudiants n'étaient qu'une plèbe extasiée du faste de leur roi, attendant ce jour comme le spectacle en vue du moment. A leurs yeux, Yuuri avait été un vulgaire insurgé de plus qui, désormais, allait devenir le fou de la cour, cet espèce de rigolo juste bon à amuser la galerie. Ils l'attendaient tous.

Cela n'avait pas de sens logique mais ils n'y purent rien : les étudiants de Dmitriev s'étaient auto-persuadés que Yuuri allait revenir en cours calmé et implorant. Ça devait se passer comme ça, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Parce que personne ne pouvait tenir tête au roi aussi longtemps, ce n'était pas possible ou même imaginable une seule seconde.

Ce lundi commençait donc dans une ambiance pesante et cynique. La plèbe avançait dans la cour dans un brouhaha faible, rangée comme une armée de soldats au garde-à-vous, débattant de la sentence humiliante qui siérait au mieux à cet odieux rebelle.

Et puisque le lundi matin voyait les troisièmes et les quatrièmes années réunis dans la même salle, Yuuri n'échapperait pas au jugement de la Cour.

Leo et Phichit étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu et purent analyser à leur aise cette ambiance mortifère qui gagnait l'université. Un frisson glacial les parcourait à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard d'un étudiant, un regard victorieux, presque fou, de quoi leur donner la chair de poule.

« Je ne les ai jamais vu dans cet état…, murmura Leo à l'intention de son camarade. Mais regarde-les, on dirait des illuminés ! C'est tout bonnement ridicule.

_ Je crains la suite des festivités, avoua le Thaï. Mon Yuuri a les épaules bien accrochées mais… mais je n'arrive pas à prévoir ce qu'il va se passer.

_ Tout va dépendre de l'attitude de Katsuki ».

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à entrer en salle à son tour, captivant immédiatement tous les regards. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas prendre d'attitude offensive puisqu'absolument personne ne semblait décidé à le menacer physiquement ou verbalement. Ils attendaient. Et le Japonais était très déstabilisé par cette attitude sérieuse et ces regards curieux qui essayaient de le sonder. Ses joues étaient un peu roses et son regard plus fuyant que ce à quoi il nous avait habitué. Sa confiance en soi ne pouvait pas s'exacerber comme la semaine précédente, puisqu'il n'avait dès lors plus d'opposition particulière, juste des coups d'œil sondeurs.

Son attitude n'était pas assez claire pour définir son état d'esprit. Soit il avait, comme l'espérait naïvement la classe, changé d'avis vis-à-vis de son combat contre Victor Nikiforov et s'en voulait donc de lui avoir tant tenu tête, soit il était juste gêné d'être au centre de l'attention sans animosité particulière après avoir vécu une semaine de conflit avec l'intégralité de l'université.

Phichit connaissait déjà les réponses à toutes les questions posées mais la classe non.

« Wahou… quelle ambiance détestable, critiqua Emil qui venait d'apparaître derrière Leo ».

Ce dernier bondit de peur, la main sur la poitrine.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru que j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque !

_ Désolé, mon vieux. J'ai l'habitude de prendre Micky par surprise ! »

Phichit le salua, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'était pas aussi rassuré qu'il le voudrait en voyant ces vautours graviter autour de son ami comme s'il s'agissait d'une carcasse à achever. Difficile de faire plus malsain que ça…

Ah si, c'était possible !

Perçant le silence de son pas assuré, sa Majesté Victor Nikiforov décida d'apparaître à ce moment-là, suivi de son groupe d'amis habituels qui, loin d'être idiots, avaient saisi l'ambiance lourde de la salle et percevaient ces regards emplis d'espoirs posés sur le roi du moment. Christophe aurait bien profité d'avoir Phichit Chulanont sous la main pour l'interroger mais ce n'était apparemment pas le moment puisque tout le monde retenait son souffle en attendant la confrontation finale entre les deux rivaux.

Mila se pencha à l'oreille de Chris, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres rouges :

« Regarde donc ce spectacle … Une semaine à s'ignorer et ils sont parvenus à frustrer toute la classe. Tu la sens, la nervosité ambiante ?

_ Si tu savais à quel point… »

Ce que Phichit trouvait insoutenable dans cette pénible atmosphère, c'était qu'une banale histoire conflictuelle entre deux personnes en soit arrivée à devenir le _show_ du moment, comme si la centaine d'étudiants présents ne pouvaient vivre qu'à travers ces conflits. Il fallait que Victor gagne, c'était vital pour eux.

Il fallait oublier cette histoire de vengeance yuuriesque, cette mauvaise foi nikiforovienne, ce même orgueil qui les consumait tous deux, il fallait oublier tous ceux qui gravitaient autour du conflit, partisans, partis neutre, opposants, il fallait oublier le surplus autour de ce combat d'une semaine entre deux hommes apparemment trop agités chacun dans leur genre.

Revenir à la base.

Qu'est-ce qui les opposait ?

Deux perceptions de la vie totalement différentes. C'était là le cœur de leur concurrence. Plus Phichit y pensait et plus il comprenait à quel point cette histoire l'avait dépassé. Lui n'avait fait que jouer les commères pendant une semaine, le confident, le bon copain rassurant, il s'était comme les autres élèves de la classe laissé berner par la cause de cette guerre, plutôt que par sa base réelle.

Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son Yuuri refusait autant de céder, pourquoi – pour la première fois – il faisait preuve d'une telle combativité alors que, dans l'absolu, il se fichait éperdument de ce Victor qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve.

Yuuri se tuait à prouver à Victor que la vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, que tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu, que certains esprits pouvaient refuser obstinément de se plier à l'injustice et, surtout – le pire, sans doute, pour quelqu'un comme Nikiforov –, qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour se battre contre ce genre d'inégalités. Et si ce n'était pas Yuuri, ce serait un autre.

Mais rien de ceci ne semblait acquis pour Victor. Il était le roi, on le lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois, on lui avait servi sa vie idyllique sur un plateau d'argent, on prenait soin de lui comme s'il était le plus beau joyau de la planète, alors comment pouvait-il accepter qu'une personne dans cette école lui refuse ses privilèges aussi ouvertement ?

Ce n'était plus un conflit de vengeance, c'était deux idéaux qui s'entrechoquaient.

« C'est long, remarqua Georgi à l'oreille de Mila. Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?

_ La tension monte, sourit celle-ci. Sois patient, ça finira bien par exploser.

_ Tu t'amuses beaucoup trop de la situation, je trouve ».

Elle rit discrètement sans démentir.

Ni Victor, ni Yuuri ne semblaient décidés à provoquer un quelconque contact visuel avec l'autre. Le Russe était à sa table et sortait ses affaires en silence tandis que le Japonais surfait sur le net grâce à son téléphone. On aurait presque pu croire qu'ils ne sentaient pas l'ambiance pesante posée sur eux, sauf que chacun à sa manière avait un côté transparent. Yuuri rosissait des joues bien malgré lui et Victor gonflait parfois les siennes en signe d'agacement.

Le temps filait sans que rien ne se passât.

Puis, Yuuri parut ouvrir la bouche – pour parler ou pour soupirer ? – mais son geste quel qu'il eut été fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une tierce personne dans la salle – car apparemment, tout le monde ne s'était pas donné la peine de se réveiller plus tôt pour assister au conflit qui tardait à venir.

C'était une jeune fille à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs, très jolie, habillée plus modestement que ces camarades tout en demeurant agréable à regarder.

« Excusez-moi mais ça fait depuis hier que ce sac traîne près de mon casier, c'est encombrant ! A qui est-il ? »

Le Japonais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en reconnaissant son sac de sport, que Phichit n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver malgré son enquête. Il leva timidement la main pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille qui, le voyant esquisser ce mouvement, eut un sourire soulagé. Automatiquement, elle avança pour le lui remettre, souriante comme un rayon de soleil, ce qui perturba encore une fois Yuuri, pas habitué à être traité normalement dans cette université.

« Merci, euh…

_ Sarah Crispino.

_ Oh. Enchanté… »

En d'autres circonstances, Phichit aurait trouvé son Yuuri timide tout à fait touchant, sauf que là, la tension n'était pas encore redescendue et certains commençaient à craquer dans la salle, si l'on en jugeait les rictus frustrés qui fleurissaient sur chaque visage.

Mais paradoxalement, Sarah eut l'air de se ficher éperdument de l'ambiance de la classe. Elle avait même commencé à faire la causette avec Yuuri, au sujet dudit sac volé, sous le regard éberlué du Thaï. Ce dernier adressa une question muette à Leo.

« Sarah Crispino, connue par rapport à son frère, Michele.

_ Micky, gazouilla Nekola derrière eux, fier de son surnom.

_ Elle est très gentille, poursuivit l'Américain en ignorant Emil qui cherchait apparemment quelqu'un du regard. Katsuki n'a pas à se méfier d'elle.

_ Je le lui ferais savoir, promis le Thaï. Si tu as d'autres infos, je suis preneur.

_ On verra quand il y aura moins de monde.

_ Compris ».

Guang Hong, qui avait entretemps trouvé le moyen de se faufiler près de ses amis, tapota gentiment l'épaule du Thaï pour l'inviter à regarder en direction de Victor, que tout le monde semblait avoir laissé de côté pour se concentrer sur cette fichue discussion inintéressante entre Katsuki et Crispino. Le Thaï siffla entre ses dents. Christophe aussi voyait l'état dans lequel était son meilleur ami, ce qui ne le rassurait pas.

Victor fronçait les sourcils, tout sourire éteint, en serrant ses poings. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il n'y aurait sans doute plus de Yuuri à l'heure actuelle. Phichit comprit qu'il était jaloux au moment où le Russe avança vers Sarah, qui continuait d'assurer à elle seule la quasi-totalité de la conversation. Elle s'arrêta cependant lorsque le Russe aux yeux d'azur se posta à côté d'elle.

« Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas encore dit que cela fait deux ans que Victor essaye de se la taper, précisa Leo en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Mais cette fichue classe…, grommela Phichit ».

Nikiforov attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour y déposer ses lèvres, forçant Yuuri à détourner le regard, embarrassé. Il était en train de se faire des idées à propos de cet étrange duo mais Sarah le rassura bien vite quant à la teneur de leur relation :

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça, Victor. Tu vas encore t'attirer les foudres de mon frère avec ce comportement.

_ Peu m'importe ton frère, c'est avec toi que je suis actuellement et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets…

_ J'attends encore ta réponse pour le gala de début d'année.

_ Tu attends un 'oui' que je t'ai déjà refusé, nuance !

_ Sois ma partenaire de danse. Je te ferai honneur.

_ Non. Et tu viens d'interrompre ma conversation avec Yuuri ».

Phichit et Guang Hong envoyèrent un regard mitigé à Leo, qui comprenait bien leur trouble. Effectivement, il existait d'autres gens capables de dire 'non' à Victor, sur cette planète. Mais bien sûr, c'était des cas à part.

Chris sentait presque l'agacement de Victor l'étreindre. Que Sarah refuse ses avances était normal – et tout le monde le voyait comme un divertissement, même pour le Russe – mais qu'elle le congédie pour rester auprès de Katsuki – qu'elle semblait avoir pris d'affection vu qu'elle l'appelait déjà par son prénom –, c'était sans doute ce qui acheva Nikiforov.

« Katsuki, il faut qu'on parle ».

Enfin !

Toute la classe camoufla un soupir de satisfaction. Victor avait certes craqué le premier mais, au moins, la discussion allait pouvoir commencer. Personne ne vit cela comme une défaite de Victor, au contraire ! Ils se dirent que Yuuri était sans doute trop gêné par la prise de conscience quant à son comportement pour oser entamer la conversation. Ce qui était un échec de Victor passa donc comme un acte de clémence à leurs yeux.

Chris et Phichit ne le virent pas mais ils avaient levé les yeux au ciel au même moment, affligés.

Yuuri se leva de sa chaise et fit un signe de tête à Sarah pour s'excuser de couper court à leur conversation. Le face-à-face avait des allures de _western_ , les pistolets et les chapeaux de _cowboy_ en moins. Ils se jaugèrent en silence, attendant chacun que l'autre commence.

Puisque Victor avait interpelé son camarade, il semblait logique que cela soit lui le premier à parler, sauf que de son côté, il attendait toujours une réaction de son opposant, ne serait-ce qu'un « oui ? » curieux. Apparemment, Yuuri avait décidé de jouer la carte de la retenue. Défait et moins patient, Victor céda à nouveau :

« Cela fait une semaine que l'école te poursuit sans relâche, que tu te fais attaquer, insulter, voler, que tu luttes seul contre tous, dans un lieu dont tu ne connais rien ni personne. Je pense que tu dois en avoir marre, maintenant, parce que je sens de la sensibilité en toi, et que c'est humain de vouloir se faire accepter. Les premières évaluations vont arriver et ce serait dommage que tu rates ton année universitaire pour si peu. Je suis un homme bon et clément, je déteste être en conflit avec les autres, et encore moins avec les nouveaux… »

Pour laisser le temps à Yuuri de digérer ce début de discours, Victor s'autorisa une pause et prit même suffisamment confiance pour arborer son fameux sourire attendrissant dont lui seul avait le secret – alors qu'en vrai, il bouillonnait de frustration. Le Japonais, après avoir compté le nombre de 'moi, je' de ce discours, esquissa un sourire ironique en se répétant en boucle la partie 'je suis bon et clément', comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Les étudiants crurent voir en ce sourire un soulagement manifeste face au pardon de leur roi.

Pauvres naïfs.

« Je veux que l'on enterre la hache de guerre. Définitivement ».

Le sourire de Yuuri ne l'avait pas quitté, il était hilare et peinait à le dissimuler. Victor s'inquiéta que cela soit le signe d'une raillerie envers sa personne et prit les devants. Il attrapa le visage du Japonais pour le maintenir près de lui, yeux dans les yeux, à une distance minime. Et effectivement, le sourire de Yuuri disparu aussitôt, remplacé par de la panique.

De la panique ?

Victor garda cet événement dans un coin de sa tête. Pour l'heure, il avait plus importants à faire.

« J'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place, Katsuki. Ce doit être harassant de jouter encore et toujours face à un adversaire trop fort et bien accompagné. Quoique tu fasses, tu es condamné à étouffer sous la pression. Sous notre pression ».

Redevenu sérieux, le regard de Yuuri lança des éclairs, que seul Victor put voir maintenant qu'il avait le visage de son interlocuteur aussi près. C'était d'ailleurs désespérant. Ce regard ne témoignait d'aucune réédition, aucun désespoir, aucune peur ! Yuuri demeurait insoumis, c'était frustrant pour Victor. Ne se montrait-il pas assez convaincant ? Pas assez menaçant ? Pas assez imposant ? Yuuri avait donc besoin de plus pour être écrasé ?

De plus en plus perturbé par cet esprit inflexible et énigmatique, Victor relâcha le visage qu'il maintenait si fermement avec un air résolu plaqué au visage.

Chris la sentait mal, la suite.

 _Pitié, fais pas le con, Victor…_

Le Russe avança son pied droit, de manière à pointer le sol du bout de sa chaussure – au cirage insupportablement impeccable – et son regard se fit plus sombre. Sceptique, le Japonais jugeait le geste avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas trop la lueur impérieuse qui corrompait le bleu pur des yeux de Victor alors qu'il fixait sa proie comme un rapace au-dessus d'une charogne. Cette sévérité dans son regard appuyait d'ailleurs sa joliesse naturelle pour en faire une beauté froide, presque inquiétante. Carrément inquiétante.

 _Ok, là, j'avoue : il me fait peur_ , pensa Yuuri qui luttait pour ne pas être écrasé par l'aura magistrale de cet Adonis despotique.

« Déchausse-moi et pose tes lèvres sur mon pied. Là seulement, je pardonnerais tous tes actes et te promets de te protéger du moindre conflit. Réfléchis-y bien. Je t'offre la sérénité, de quoi réussir tes études dans les meilleures conditions, et tout ce que tu as à faire en échange, c'est de me prêter allégeance. Tu n'auras pas meilleure proposition dans toute ta vie ».

Chris s'offrit un _facepalm_ mythique et laissa sa main frotter ses yeux comme si ce qu'il avait vu allait disparaitre. L'arrogance de Victor venait d'atteindre son paroxysme, il devenait inarrêtable. Inarrêtable et con.

 _Juste ce que je craignais…_ , pensa Chris. _Il est consumé par l'orgueil…_

« On peut commencer à paniquer ? interrogea Phichit.

_ Je… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, avoua un Leo égaré alors que ses deux camarades thaï et chinois le regardèrent avec des moues affligées ».

Il y avait des sifflements admiratifs dans la classe. Il faut dire que la proposition était osée et, avouons-le, dégradante pour Katsuki. Celui-ci sentit d'ailleurs une certaine colère monter peu à peu, à mesure qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait. Et il soupesait dès lors à quel point ce Nikiforov était en-dehors de la réalité. Ce n'était même plus pour lui-même que Yuuri avait envie de résister, c'était presque pour Victor qu'il avait envie de le faire, pour l'aider à rentrer dans le droit chemin. Voir un individu à ce point imbu de sa personne, ça lui faisait pitié.

Dans le mauvais sens du terme, Victor avait provoqué l'empathie de Yuuri. Ce qui était déjà un début plus encourageant que tout ce qui avait eu lieu entre eux la semaine précédente.

Mais y avait encore du chemin à faire…

La réponse du Japonais se faisait attendre et, comble du ridicule, Victor tenait la pose pendant tout de temps. On eut dit une ballerine en pointe qui attendait le top départ pour s'élancer.

Yuuri se fit violence pour ne pas exploser de rire, puis daigna enfin prendre la parole.

« Eh bien… pourquoi pas ? »

Les yeux de Phichit s'ouvrir comme deux soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que son Yuuri venait de dire avec un ton si léger ? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Dans cette situation, était-ce approprié ?

Victor demeura prudent. Venant de l'Asiatique, on pouvait s'attendre à tout et, autant le dire de suite, ça puait le piège à plein nez. Yuuri était-il vraiment passé de la rébellion à l'acceptation en aussi peu de temps ?

Piège, piège, piège. Il préparait quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

A ce stade, Chris n'espérait plus rien de cet entretien. Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux décidés d'être con, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire sauf de les regarder aller dans le mur. Tous les deux. Deux rivaux qui courraient dans le même mur à la même vitesse. Pathétiques.

Un grand sourire fourbe avait étiré les belles lèvres du Japonais. Si Victor n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux, cela aurait été à ce moment-là qu'il aurait pris la fuite pour préserver sa dignité. Sauf qu'il préféra attendre la suite, incapable de céder à la tension imposée par Yuuri.

Trop tard pour courir.

Victor présentait son pied droit mais Yuuri préféra s'en prendre au gauche – parce qu'il n'allait pas céder aux caprices de Nikiforov – en y faisant un croche-patte éclair. Sa jambe d'appuie fauchée, le Russe s'écroula à terre, pattes en l'air, et se rendit compte que son opposant s'était saisi de son mollet gauche.

C'était la deuxième fois que Victor se retrouvait à terre devant Yuuri. Deux fois de trop. Mais, comme à chaque fois, il était choqué, assez pour ne pas savoir comment réagir.

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je baisoterai ton pied, mon pauvre enfant, se moqua Yuuri avec cynisme ».

Et évidemment, le Japonais avait refusé de se rabaisser aux souliers de son rival. Alors, au lieu de s'agenouiller devant lui, il avait pris la décision de lever de force le pied de Victor, faisant donc chuter celui-ci comme la dernière fois. Et c'était bien fait pour lui. D'un geste pressé – dénué de douceur ou de compassion –, Yuuri arracha la chaussure pour la laisser retomber en plein sur le visage de son propriétaire, et retira la chaussette en prenant bien garde à griffer la peau parfaite de l'albâtre soviétique. Victor ne savait pas trop ce qui fut le plus douloureux entre se prendre sa propre semelle sur le nez et sentir un duo d'ongles lui lacérer la peau sans vergogne.

Il aurait bien aimé réagir contre cette nouvelle attaque envers son intégrité physique mais il se retrouva bien bête devant le regard oppressant du Japonais, qui approchait ses lèvres avec une lenteur calculée, tout sourire, tout sadique.

« Katsuki, stop ! demanda Chris en se rendant compte que l'attaque n'était pas finie et que la dégénérescence pouvait potentiellement poursuivre ».

Il se fit complètement ignorer et, à la place, Yuuri montra les dents. Victor ne comprit que trop tard ce que cela signifiait.

Telle une bête sauvage défendant son territoire, l'Insurgé se dévêtit de toute maturité, de toute humanité, puis planta sèchement ses canines dans la peau de sa proie qui poussa un cri de douleur et de peur comme on ne lui avait jamais vu. La scène ne dura qu'un instant mais ce baiser empoissonné donna à Victor l'impression d'être torturé pendant des heures. Aucune pitié, aucune vergogne ne se faisait sentir dans cette morsure. Yuuri avait vécu une semaine d'attaques, une semaine à être haï pour sa simple existence, et c'était comme si cette blessure lui permettait de mettre fin à cette frustration d'être mis de côté. Peut-être, avait-il l'air de penser, peut-être que s'il faisait suffisamment mal à Victor, peut-être que s'il le marquait profondément, plus personne n'oserait l'approcher et lui faire du mal. Alors il mordit. Fort.

Si la gifle de la Réalité n'avait pas fait descendre Victor de son nuage, cette marque à son pied pouvait bien lui rappeler où se trouvait le sol. Il devait redescendre.

Cette fois-ci, le Russe fut obligé de ne compter que sur lui-même pour se sortir de cette situation. Son corps, animé de réflexes de survie, se mit enfin en mouvement pour lutter contre celui qui venait de devenir son ennemi juré. Au lieu de faire sa victime et d'appeler à l'aide comme il le faisait normalement, il se servit de son pied libre pour frapper le ventre de son assaillant. Yuuri ne put pas l'esquiver et recula donc de plusieurs pas, un peu chancelant, pendant que Victor reculait jusqu'à se coller contre un pied de table.

Puis il réalisa pleinement que, cette fois-ci, absolument rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Yuuri était supposé se soumettre, ramper à ses pieds, demander pardon. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tournées de cette façon ? Pourquoi Yuuri n'avait-il pas peur ?

Les yeux de la classe étaient centrés sur le pied ensanglanté de leur roi. La morsure était loin d'être invisible, c'était des filets de sang qui s'en échappaient pour couler sur le talon puis sur la moquette de la classe. Cette classe… cette classe, c'était le royaume de Victor. Et son sol venait d'être souillé du sang de son propriétaire.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté… ?_ se demanda enfin Victor en avisant en silence son pied douloureux.

Il se risqua à jeter un œil à Yuuri, ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il allait tenter autre chose contre lui.

Et il n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit.

Le contraste était davantage choquant pour Phichit, mais même sans connaître le Yuuri tendre et amical, n'importe qui aurait été inquiété de la tête que tirait ce Japonais sorti de nulle part à ce moment précis. Sa bouche en sang, couplée à toute la rancœur qui noyait son regard, en faisait un personnage hautement inquiétant. Pour le coup, le jeune homme effacé avait l'air d'être de l'histoire ancienne, remplacé par cette bête féroce qui agissait pour se protéger. Du moins, du point de vue de Yuuri, c'était ça. Victor était l'ennemi et lui se défendait en attaquant.

« Là, vous allez trop loin, tous les deux… »

Sarah venait de s'exprimer, réprobatrice, mais ses mains tremblantes prouvaient qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à plus qu'un reproche. Comme tout le monde, elle était effrayée des proportions que prenait ce conflit.

En tout cas, sa déclaration détonna chez Yuuri, qui perdit un instant son regard haineux pour quelque chose de plus contrasté – un certaine remise en question de ses actes – mais puisqu'il était toujours en territoire ennemi, il préféra reprendre son air dur pour, au moins, se sortir de là.

Tant pis pour les cours, il ne pouvait cette fois-ci pas rester parmi **eux**. C'était beaucoup trop.

Il avança vers la sortie, mais un groupe d'élève resta immobile, lui bloquant le chemin. Leurs yeux présentaient un mélange de peur et de fermeté. Leur fidélité à Victor continuait de battre en eux.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir me barrer la route ? interrogea – grogna plutôt – Yuuri. J'ai le sang d'un Nikiforov dans la bouche ».

Concrètement, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa déclaration avait beaucoup de sens mais l'état mental de la classe après ce qu'il venait de se passer les rendit quelque peu superstitieux. Du coup, ils acceptèrent de se décaler et de laisser partir l'Insurgé.

Chris vit Phichit Chulanont quitter la classe pendant qu'un pesant silence s'installait, téléphone à la main, et s'apprêta à le poursuivre pour l'interroger une bonne fois pour toute. Ce fut sans compter Victor qui lui agrippa la jambe avec tout le désespoir du monde dans les yeux.

« Chris… Me laisse pas…

_ …

_ Tu l'as un peu mérité, ce coup-là, avoua Mila avec un coup d'œil sarcastique.

_ Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je suis blessé ! C'est moi la victime ! Katsuki m'a agressé ! »

La jeune femme échangea un regard désespéré avec Georgi, puis avec Chris, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire après tout ça. Pour lui Victor ET Yuuri avaient de graves problèmes à régler.

« Mila, tu peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, demanda le Suisse. J'ai un truc à faire.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! protesta le Russe avec un début de larmes aux yeux.

_ Je ne serai pas long, promis. Il faut juste que je parle à quelqu'un ».

Et surtout, qu'il vérifie que Chulanont n'était pas un traitre de manipulateur trop bon acteur pour son bien.

Honnêtement, il ne se sentait pas en position de force pour tirer les vers du nez à Phichit, car les récents événements l'avaient perturbé. Il savait bien qu'ils avaient sous-estimer la soif de victoire de Katsuki, à force de le considérer comme un idiot qui ne s'était pas pris à la bonne personne. Victor s'était laissé corrompre par l'orgueil et, fatalement, il avait à nouveau chuté devant la prestance du Japonais.

Il fallait vraiment être un dégénéré pour mordre le pied de quelqu'un, même si celui-ci vous menace !

Mais dans la situation de Yuuri, ça avait peut-être été le choix le plus judicieux. Après tout… qui irait s'en prendre à lui, maintenant ? Si ce jeune homme était prêt à croquer jusqu'au sang le pied du grand Victor Nikiforov, les autres ne seraient qu'un en-cas pour lui – et personne ici n'avait envie de se prendre une attaque vengeresse de ce fou furieux de Yuuri Katsuki.

Mais comment est-ce qu'un homme aussi calme d'apparence pouvait cacher en lui toute cette colère ? Pourtant, il ne payait pas de mine avec ses grands yeux noisette cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à armature bleue, avec son petit air exclu mais fier. C'était quoi, ça, à l'instant ? Un dédoublement de personnalité ? Ou est-ce à ça que ressemble un homme lorsqu'il est au pied du mur et qu'il ne lui reste plus que la violence pour se défendre face à ses adversaires ?

Une seule personne pouvait potentiellement avoir les réponses à ces questions : Phichit Chulanont. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop dur à convaincre.

Et Chris était loin d'imaginer que ledit Phichit venait d'élaborer un plan d'un genre nouveau pour assurer à son meilleur ami une totale quiétude pour le reste de l'année.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile de manière plus… concrète.

* * *

 **Voilàààà !**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de victimiser Victor, promis XD Puis, faut que ça évolue parce que, partis comme ils sont, ça ne va jamais se romantiser ! Faut juste que chacun se remette un peu en question…**

 **Et oui, je sais ! Je sais ! Vous attendez tous l'arrivée de Yuri Plisetsky ! Je ne le sais que trop bien ! Patience, mes lapins, patience !**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi jusque-là, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Biz' !**


	4. Le karma rend ce qu'on donne

**L'insurgé**

 **Bonjour ! :D**

 **Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'engouement, j'ai passé ma semaine à kyater devant mon écran, à cause de vous XD (et oui, c'est parfaitement ridicule). Et je constate que vous êtes tous à vous demander comment on peut passer à l'amour après un début de fic aussi chaotique ! XD Pas le choix, mes personnages vont devoir faire l'effort d'évoluer…**

 **Comme d'habitude, je vais répondre à vos adorables commentaires :**

 **Drennae :**

 **C'est clairement ça ! Y a pas que Victor qui s'y croit trop, Yuuri aussi doit redescendre ! è.é Et oui, je crois que Chris est le plus malin du groupe, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de déconner, bien entendu ! Merci mille fois pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ce foutoir à narcissiques te plaise ! XD**

 **Keleana :**

 **Eheh ! Un coup de poing, c'est bien mais une morsure, c'est mieux ! C'est mieux parce que ça laisse une trace, niark ! (kof kof kof) Alors, certes, ils ont le cours de sport en commun, mais non, je ne vais pas déclencher un coup de foudre dans les vestiaires XD Un peu de romantisme, que diable ! Bisouilles et merci !**

 **Razhensha :**

 **Trop de compliments, je rougis… o/o Je fais de mon mieux pour mettre du rythme dans mes chapitres, je suis la première à m'ennuyer si jamais ce n'est pas le cas. Après, le dosage n'est pas toujours évident à faire… Et tu as raison, pour l'instant c'est Eros!Yuuri qui a pris les choses en main, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça ! Promis ! Bref, merci beaucoup, je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Kiss !**

 **NarcisseYaourt :**

 **Ils planent tous les deux, je crois XD Ces personnages sont complètement en roue libre ! Et sinon, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le coup du « je te séduis puis je tombe amoureux alors que c'était pas prévu » XD J'ai autre chose en tête ! Merci à toi de tes reviews, ça fait tellement du bien de sentir que son travail est apprécié ! Bisou !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Victor va arrêter d'être victime, je te le jure ! La période de choc est passe, il sait maintenant plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre s'il abuse trop ! XD Puis je crois qu'il en a marre de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Pour le Rated M, ça attendra mais j'ai mon idée (niark niark niark). Et comment ça, tu trouves que ça manque d'agressivité !? XD Pour l'instant, Yuuri a assuré le rôle du combattant à la place de notre tigre préféré ! Mais patience, Yuri arrive ! Bisou !**

 **Emie-chan :**

 **Victor a pris cher, c'est sûr. Il serait temps pour lui de nous montrer ses bons côtés, ou au moins sa sensibilité ! Façon, l'arrivée dans sa vie de Yuuri va bien bouleverser quelque chose, sinon y aurait pas d'histoire, que diantre ! XD Et Chris va aussi pouvoir nous montrer ses bons côtés, à l'occasion ! Bref, merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Paola :**

 **Oui, oui, oui, tu as très bien lu : mes persos sont partis en couille, mais genre bien comme il faut ! XD Tu vas l'avoir ta suite entre Chris et Phichit (huhuhu) ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que mon chapitre t'ait autant plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là ! Merci ! Bisou !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Je suis contente que mon Yuuri un peu plus… affirmé que celui de l'animé te plaise. J'essaye de garder l'authenticité des caractères mais pour que ça colle à mon histoire, il faut bien que je modifie deux-trois trucs :P Alors, concernant le « fin observateur » avec lequel Chris qualifie Victor, c'est encore à travailler. Pour l'instant, je ne vous ai pas laissé l'occasion de bien connaitre Victor et ses qualités (inexistantes à l'heure actuelle) Patience, donc ! XD Merci pour la double reivew !**

 **Viktuuri :**

 **T'inquiète, ma belle. Je pense que tout le monde a une part de flippe en lui. Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être mimi le reste du temps ! (enfin, c'est mon avis bien sûr). Concernant la fic, je VEUX mon Chris/Phichit donc vous n'y échapperez pas ! Mouahah ! Et pour Victor et Yuuri, laisse-moi faire, j'ai un plan ! Je veux qu'ils évoluent tous les deux, c'est ça qui rendra l'amour possible. Tels qu'ils sont actuellement, c'est impossible. Merci pour ton commentaire ! Beuzouuu !**

 **TenaFitiaH :**

 **Ne te stress pas, laisse-moi faire ! XD Certes, ils se détestent pour l'instant, mais ça va changer ! Tiens juste bon ! :D Merci pour le commentaire !**

 **Black-Strange-Stars :**

 **Merci pour la review ! Je voulais un personnage fort face à l'adversité, même si Yuuri reste renfermé sur lui-même et assez timide dans le fond. Ça me libère de la frustration que je ressens à chaque fois qu'une héroïne de shojo se laisse faire bêtement. Tu as bien analysé Victor. Je n'ai pas encore assez abordé son personnage mais ça ne va plus tarder ! Tu me complimentes trop, je suis aux anges ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je vais bosser dur pour que la suite soit à la hauteur ! Bisou !**

 **Guime1997 :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mes libertés concernant le caractère de Yuuri ne t'aient pas rebutée ! Il ne va pas toujours être ce grand combattant auquel je vous habitue mais ça me tenait à cœur de le faire se défendre ! Concernant son amour avec Victor, va falloir attendre que les personnages évoluent un peu mais ça va se faire ! C'est l'objectif, façon ! J'suis tellement fleur bleue… Bref, merci !**

 **BlackHoleArtist :**

 **C'est vrai que beaucoup de fictions de l'univers YoI se passent dans les limites de l'animé, d'où cette impression de redondance. Après, perso, j'aime bien justement comparer les versions des autres auteurs. Pour ma part, j'ai un péché-mignon pour les UA, qui m'offrent toute la liberté dont j'ai besoin ! Oh sinon, je ne savais pas que Hana Yori dango s'appelait aussi Boys over flowers… Je me souviens de ce manga. Je l'avais lu dans la bibliothèque de ma cousine quand j'étais petite… ça me rajeunit pas. Mon dieu ce que ce manga m'a mise mal à l'aise avec ses demi-viols, ces agressions… Je ne savais pas qu'il existait en drama… J'ai vu que la version papier avec les vieux graphismes un peu moches XD Bref, merci de la review !**

 **Romane :**

 **Merci du commentaire ! Et contente que ça te plaise autant !**

 **Tifanny91 :**

 **Oh tous ces compliments ! Merci mille fois ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas ennuyer les lecteurs, surtout que mes chapitres sont longs et peuvent être pénibles sur la fin (j'imagine)… Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour mes phrases. Parfois, je me laisse transporter dans la phrase et, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, je ne me perds pas dans la relecture… Faut que je fasse attention. Merci, merci, merci ! Kiss !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Il s'en est passé des choses en une semaine ! XD Ok, je conçois que la romance soit mal partie, mais ça va changer ! Je ne tolérerais pas que ça reste au point mort entre eux ! Ne t'en fais pas pour l'arrivée de Yurio, j'ai bien compris que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Kiss !**

 **Sairinn :**

 **Merci pour ces deux commentaires ! Oui, je trouve aussi que le Yuuri de la série est fort malgré sa timidité. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de refaire dans ma fic, mais à un niveau plus extrême. Et ouais, c'est vrai que le sourire de Victor à l'épisode 1 était aussi faux que les seins de Nabilla ! Le Victor que vous avez dans ces chapitres est à ce niveau. Tu as bien cerné mes personnages, ça me fait plaisir ! Bisou !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Trois pages de réponses aux reviews ! J'en reviens pas ! Merci à tous ! Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre IV :

Son méfait accompli, Yuuri avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Phichit espérait ne pas s'être cramé lorsqu'il avait quitté la salle aussi peu de temps après la sortie de son meilleur ami. Quelle erreur de débutant ! Il avait gravement manqué de subtilité, pour le coup, mais comprenez-le : la situation avait échappé à tout le monde et le Japonais n'était clairement pas dans son état normal, comme en avait témoigné cette fugace mais intense lueur de regret dans ses yeux quand Sarah avait critiqué ouvertement la mauvaise direction que prenait cette histoire. Phichit ne pouvait pas encore comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son meilleur ami à ce moment-là.

En fait, il peinait de plus en plus à suivre Yuuri. Son ami partait dans tous les sens et c'était une première !

Il était peut-être temps d'avoir une vraie discussion, plus profonde que 'oh mais Victor est trop con'. Sauf que faire cracher le morceau au Japonais ne serait pas chose aisée, il avait un côté introverti assez gênant qui revenait à chaque fois qu'on l'invitait à se confier, comme si parler de ses états-d'âmes lui arrachait la bouche.

Et puis cette bouche… Un coup elle crache son venin, un coup elle mord… un vrai serpent !

En désespoir de cause, Phichit se résolut à l'appeler, plutôt que de tourner en rond à la recherche d'un type qui n'avait de toute façon pas le sens de l'orientation. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, il lui fallait juste parler thaï – car si quelqu'un l'entendait, il pouvait se défendre en disant que c'était sa mère qu'il contactait. Ni vu, ni connu.

Le jeune homme utilisa donc enfin son téléphone pour autre chose que pour prendre des photos.

Et Yuuri répondit immédiatement.

« Où es-tu donc, mon petit anaconda ?

_ Oh pitié, Phichit ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai suffisamment honte ! »

La voix du Japonais était saccadée. Paniquée, même. Il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et à quel point ce n'était pas acceptable lorsque l'on se revendique comme 'adulte mature'. Mais sa prise de conscience ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait le laisser paniquer tout seul dans son coin. Phichit le connaissait bien, le Yuuri paniqué… C'était pas joli à voir.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… ? poursuivit la voix attristée du Japonais. Pourquoi est-ce que… à chaque fois que je me dis que je peux me refreiner… à chaque fois que j'essaye de me contrôler, je me laisse envahir par… Pourquoi je…

_ Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive.

_ Non, s'il-te-plait… Laisse-moi seul. J'ai honte ».

Phichit vit son élan être coupé net. L'état de son ami était préoccupant. En même temps, il avait indubitablement changé depuis le début de l'année, à un stade où ce n'était plus seulement inconscient. Yuuri avait dû se rendre compte de la taille du gouffre qui le séparait de son ancien-lui, et surtout de la vitesse avec laquelle ces changements avaient eu lieu.

« C'est pas moi, ça… Phichit… Tu le sais bien, toi. C'est pas moi, ce gars que tu as vu tout à l'heure… C'est perturbant d'avoir conscience d'être devenu un monstre.

_ Calme-toi. Personne n'a dit que tu étais un monstre.

_ Un type violent incapable de faire la part des choses, je n'appelle pas ça un humain…

_ Si tu es si perturbé que ça, on devrait en parler plus calmement, voir d'où te vient cette rage, voir ce qui te déplait tant que ça chez l'autre idiot. Peut-être que ça fait écho à un vieux souvenir et que ton cerveau mélange les deux événements… Ce soir, si ça te dit, on peut…

_ Non. Je vais bien. J'ai pas besoin d'en parler, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Phichit eut une moue furieuse l'espace d'un instant. Il détestait quand Yuuri se comportait comme ça – et ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là ! – parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être digne des confidences, malgré les huit années qui les reliaient. Parfois, le côté solitaire du Japonais était une vraie plaie. Et surtout, ce jeune homme était un paradoxe ambulant.

On voyait bien qu'il voulait changer, qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devenait, mais pourquoi se braquer quand son ami lui proposait d'en parler en vue d'une solution ?

 _Allez, calme-toi, mon vieux…_ , s'encouragea le Thaï. _Tu vas le refermer sur lui-même si tu insistes trop._

« Tu prends cette histoire trop à cœur. Si tu n'aimes pas être en conflit, évite cette situation à tout prix. On peut lutter sans violence et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire tout à l'heure. La prochaine fois, au lieu mordre, contente-toi d'un sourire dédaigneux et va voir ailleurs si tu y es. Toutes les grandes personnes, depuis notre petite enfance, nous ont toujours appris à rester loin des gens qui nous insupportent. C'est ton orgueil qui te pousse à te battre, au risque de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'immature.

_ Tu penses… ? Je suis trop orgueilleux ? Moi ?

_ Face à **lui** , tu l'es. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi **lui** , justement. Tu n'as jamais été particulièrement belliqueux, jamais jusqu'à ce que tu le rencontres. Je conçois qu'il soit chiant comme la pluie mais là, ça va loin… Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quoi ?! Phichit, ne sois pas ridicule ! De toute façon, on en a assez parlé ! On se voit plus tard ! »

Et il raccrocha.

C'était la défense favorite de Yuuri Katsuki : la fuite. A chaque fois que Phichit essayait de creuser un peu trop le passé de son meilleur ami, celui-ci répliquait aussitôt en coupant court à la conversation, avec des excuses toujours très fournies, allant du « oups, je n'ai pas fini mes exercices pour demain » à « pardon mais j'ai quelque chose sur le feu ». Dans ces moments-là, Yuuri était tout bonnement insupportable. Et un peu lâche, aussi.

Phichit n'avait jamais compris d'où venait cette réserve. Il avait tout tenté pour percer à jour les défenses du Japonais mais celui-ci restait de marbre face à ses techniques. Soit il cachait vraiment quelque chose, soit Yuuri lui-même jugeait son passé inintéressant et ne désirait donc pas s'y épancher. Ou alors, il avait été éduqué pour rester humble – et il est vrai que Yuuri ne parlait que rarement de sa vie (seulement quand on lui posait directement des questions qui ne remontait pas trop loin dans son passé).

Le Thaï s'était longtemps voilé la face à coup de « c'est culturel, tant pis ». Maintenant, il doutait.

 _Je doute de mon meilleur ami, c'est indigne de moi…_

Un peu las, il soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il allait mettre cette histoire de côté en attendant de trouver une solution. En attendant, il avait un plan à monter pour sécuriser l'avenir de Yuuri à Dmitriev – parce que passer toute sa scolarité du supérieur à se faire ennuyer par des gens potentiellement capables de réveiller les instincts violents du Japonais, ce n'était pas du tout sain pour lui.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner mais se retrouva immédiatement plaqué au mur, une main sur la bouche en guise de bâillonnement. Son cri s'étouffa entre sa gorge et la peau chaude de son assaillant, qu'il eut le réflexe d'attraper en espérant la retirer.

Il reconnut tout de suite Christophe Giacometti qui lui réclamait le silence d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

 _Putain de…_

« J'ai à te parler ».

 _PUTAIN DE…_

« En privé ».

Phichit n'arrivait pas à jurer tranquillement, sa concentration toute entière était portée sur les paroles lourdes de sens de son agresseur, beaucoup trop sérieux pour être venu lui échanger des banalités. Le cerveau du Thaï se mit à carburer à vive allure, pressentant le danger imminent. Il ne savait presque rien de Giacometti – quoi de plus normal après seulement une semaine à vaguement l'entre-apercevoir de loin ? – et ne pouvait compter que sur son esprit affuté pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

Il n'était pas stupide. Christophe était sans nul doute un ami très proche et dévoué de Victor Nikiforov, tandis que lui était l'ami de Yuuri Katsuki – même si, officiellement, ils se faisaient la gueule. Soit le Suisse les avait percés à jour dans leur manigance, soit il avait des questions à poser au sujet de Yuuri. Dans les deux cas, il fallait la jouer fine. Phichit n'avait aucune intention de vendre son ami à ce démon.

Le problème, c'est qu'il manquait de temps pour réfléchir et il avait peur de là où son improvisation pouvait le mener – mais avait-il le choix ?

La bataille allait être ardue. Bientôt, Christophe retirerait sa main et le planterait devant le fait accompli, profitant de son choc de s'être fait alpagué de cette façon pour mieux lire dans son visage. C'était fin. Si on avait laissé le temps au Thaï de préparer ses mensonges, personne ne l'aurait percé à jour. Là, il était troublé par cet élément perturbateur et cela risquait d'éclabousser son jeu d'acteur.

 _Gagne du temps, Phichit, gagne du temps pour t'en remettre !_

Christophe retira sa main sans modifier leur proximité et ne perdit pas une seconde pour mener son interrogatoire. L'être humain est vulnérable lorsqu'il est pris par surprise alors qu'il se croyait en sécurité, c'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on peut le plus aisément abuser de son esprit. Christophe disposait de quelques minutes avant que Phichit ne soit complètement remis de ses émotions, et il comptait bien en profiter pour mener la conversation.

« C'est quoi le souci avec Katsuki ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

 _Fais quelque chose !_ s'alarma le Thaï dont l'esprit carburait.

Il ne faisait aucune confiance à sa voix et si Christophe le voyait trop bafouiller, il serait grillé ! Comment se sortir de ce genre de situation ? La meilleure solution serait de détourner subtilement l'esprit de Christophe de son but initial.

 _J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir !_

En désespoir de cause, Phichit gonfla les joues avec une moue agacée.

Et ça marchait !

La réaction du Suisse fut minime mais le regard scrutateur du Thai la nota : il venait de le prendre par surprise à son tour. Vraisemblablement, Chris ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction qui, avouons-le, n'avait rien à faire là. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour débloquer la situation ! Maintenant, ils étaient deux à être perturbés par le comportement de l'autre. Ne restait plus qu'à trouver une excuse à son geste. Et justement, Phichit commençait à avoir une idée.

« T'es sérieux, Giacometti ?

_ Hein ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai le droit de m'interroger, non ?

_ Je suis supposé me sentir comment, là ? J'ai littéralement l'albâtre de l'école qui me plaque contre un mur à l'abri des regards et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me poser des questions sur Yuuri ? Tu permets que je prenne cinq minutes pour extérioriser ma frustration ? »

Et un Christophe choqué, un !

C'était la plus belle tentative de diversion que Phichit ait jamais fais. Il justifiait son attitude décalée et gagnait du temps par la même occasion. Une pierre, deux coups. Ce qui lui laissait le loisir d'inventer une belle bêtise concernant Yuuri, le temps que Chris ne finisse de baragouiner dans sa barbe.

Mentir est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait, tout est dans le dosage.

En ce qui concernait Phichit, il avait acquis sa propre technique consistant à partir de la vérité pour la déformer, ce qui donnait une base vraisemblable au mensonge, le rendant crédible. Mais pour le cas présent, c'était particulier. Il n'était pas du tout en froid avec Yuuri et devait faire croire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir en peinture…

« Chulanont, ne change pas de sujet, même si c'est flatteur ».

Phichit avait un peu sous-estimé Chris. Il venait de rentrer dans le droit chemin en peu de temps malgré son trouble. Sacré tour de force. Cet esprit affuté pouvait poser problème, il fallait à tout prix un mensonge crédible sur fond de jeu d'acteur impeccable.

Dans ce cas, Phichit allait peut-être bien devoir s'appuyer sur ce qui l'énervait chez son meilleur ami…

L'acteur mit son masque et entra en scène. Son visage se crispa sur une émotion mitigée entre déception et fureur. Ses iris noires parurent remonter le fil de ses souvenirs pour en trouver la source du problème et un soupir passa ses lèvres quand il l'eut trouvé. Christophe jugea tout cela avec concentration, cherchant une éventuelle faille qui remettrait l'aveu en cause. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'honnêteté du Thaï.

« Ecoute, Giacometti… Ce n'est pas agréable à dire mais si je ne supporte plus Yuuri, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus Yuuri. Pas celui que j'ai connu, en tout cas ».

Psychologiquement, Phichit était en pleine souffrance. Il partait de la vérité pour construire son mensonge, et avouer ça à quelqu'un le mettait mal. Il avait la désagréable impression de dire la vérité.

« Vous pensez tous que Yuuri est quelqu'un d'agressif, voire de combattif, qu'il a l'habitude de se disputer et de lutter… mais c'est complètement faux. J'ai passé huit ans avec un enfant timide, effacé, démonstratif uniquement dans l'intimité et jamais dehors. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre avant, je ne l'ai jamais vu violent avec qui que ce soit. Je ne le reconnais plus… »

Non seulement Phichit était crédible, mais en plus Christophe se mit à ressentir de l'empathie. La détresse du Thaï était palpable. Dans les trémolos de sa voix brisée, on sentait l'impuissance d'un ami n'ayant pas réussi à remplir son rôle de confident, la frustration d'avoir juste regardé sans rien faire parce que Yuuri aimait trop rester seul avec ses démons, la tristesse d'avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'il croyait connaître.

Le masque était impeccable. Chris n'y vit que du feu.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie… C'est juste que j'essaye de comprendre l'état d'esprit de Katsuki.

_ Laisse tomber, coupa le Thaï avec amertume, il est incompréhensible. Si même moi, j'ai abandonné, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

_ Hum… »

Christophe n'était pas convaincu, pour le coup. L'esprit de Phichit resta aux aguets d'un éventuel coup fourré, le Suisse n'avait pas fini son enquête.

« Donc… tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas eu d'antécédents. Que c'est la première fois que Katsuki se comporte comme ça ?

_ Oui. De ce que je sais en tout cas.

_ Et ça fait huit ans que vous vous connaissez…

_ Oui…

_ Et n'y a-t-il pas moyen qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avant votre rencontre ? »

La question qui tue. L'amour propre de Phichit prit un coup lorsqu'il fut forcé d'avouer :

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa vie d'avant notre rencontre. Ça a été notre seul sujet de désaccord… Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui soutirer quoique ce soit. C'était mon meilleur ami et… finalement, je n'ai jamais rien su de lui… »

Et là, ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

En tout cas, il avait titillé la curiosité de Christophe Giacometti. Ses prunelles verdoyantes avaient des micromouvements lorsqu'ils fixaient le pauvre Thaï, comme si elles hésitaient à se poser franchement sur lui, comme si le regarder sans sourciller ferait de lui un voyeur. Il était touché de ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur Yuuri et ses secrets. Ne pas être capable de comprendre une personne que l'on est supposé connaître, c'est incontestablement frustrant, et lui-même devait avouer ne pas toujours suivre Victor et ses exubérations douteuses.

Phichit souffrait d'un manque de confiance manifeste, mais en bon ami qu'il était, il le cachait aux yeux du responsable de ses maux. Et il le devait d'autant plus que cette fragilité – la seule, pourtant – dans leur relation pouvait tout faire capoter. Mieux valait donc faire croire à Chris que c'était trop tard, que le mal avait déjà été fait et que son amitié pour Yuuri était morte.

Le Suisse adressa une caresse réconfortante sur son épaule, qui prit Phichit de court, avant de lui offrir un sourire fraternel à en réchauffer les cœurs.

« Merci, Chulanont. Désolé de t'avoir volé de ton temps. J'espère que la prochaine fois que je te parlerai, ce sera pour toi et uniquement pour toi ».

 _Ô vil séducteur !_ s'amusa mentalement Phichit.

De belles paroles et des promesses alléchantes. C'est à ça que l'on reconnait un Casanova ! Malheur à qui se laisserait avoir !

Dans un silence digne mais compatissant, Christophe s'en alla d'une démarche tranquille, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Parce qu'apparemment, ça lui plaisait de jouer les bourreaux des cœurs et qu'il n'avait aucunement conscience que Phichit pouvait retourner ça contre lui. Tant mieux si Giacometti baissait sa garde face à lui.

Et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, Phichit allait pouvoir ignorer drastiquement le malaise qui s'était insinué en lui pour se concentrer sur son fameux plan de secours.

Et il allait commencer de suite.

0*O*o*O*0

« Mais t'as vu ça ? C'était tellement effrayant ! Il avait le sang de Victor sur les lèvres !

_ Et ça a dû faire hyper mal pour que le sang coule autant…

_ En plus, j'ai réussi à soutirer quelques infos à Chulanont et c'est pas joyeux !

_ C'est pas vrai ? Raconte !

_ Katsuki a un délire bizarre avec le sang. D'après Chulanont, c'est rien de grave, mais moi je ne suis pas dupe ! Il m'a dit que Katsuki avait l'habitude de guérir les blessures par la salive ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il aime le sang !

_ Bah ouais, les gens normaux désinfectent avec de l'alcool…

_ Et bah d'après Chulanont, Katsuki n'a jamais utilisé d'alcool.

_ Tu rigoles !

_ Je te jure ! Soit c'est un fétichiste, soit c'est un vampire ! »

Ils se turent quand Victor passa près d'eux, visiblement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre – parce que le groupe n'était pas spécialement discret dans ses messes-basses. Pourtant, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et lui sourirent avec des airs d'angelots.

Plus loin, Guang-Hong capta un autre genre de rumeur :

« Moi, il me fait peur ! Je refuse de l'approcher ! Tu sais qu'il paraitrait que c'est un enfant abandonné qu'on a sauvé de justesse de la mort ? Moi, je dis : s'il a été abandonné à la naissance, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Il est maudit, ce gars ! Maudit !

_ Oh mon dieu, tu crois ?! »

Le Chinois fit les gros yeux en passant, consterné de ces rumeurs étranges qui avaient éclos depuis peu. Depuis deux jours, en fait. Depuis mardi dernier, des bruits de couloirs tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres avaient éclos un peu partout au sujet de Yuuri Katsuki.

Quant à Leo et Phichit, ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café quand un groupe d'élèves passa près d'eux.

« C'est un vrai sauvageon ! D'abord il frappe, puis il mord ! Ce sera quoi, après ?

_ Arracher la tête de Nikiforov, peut-être…

_ Dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse !

_ Tant qu'ils restent loin l'un de l'autre, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts.

_ Nous aussi, faut qu'on évite Katsuki. Je ne tiens pas à être le prochain à me prendre ses phalanges dans les dents. De toute façon, on n'a rien à faire avec lui ».

Leo arqua un sourcil en suivant les commères du regard avant de recentrer son attention sur son ami. Ami qui avait un sourire grand jusqu'aux lèvres.

« Phichit, qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que l'interpelé lui tira la manche pour l'inviter à s'adosser à un mur du couloir, l'air de rien, derrière lequel on entendait un petit groupe d'amis bavasser calmement. Puis, contre toute logique, le Thaï commença une conversation de but-en-blanc :

« Je te jure, Leo ! Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y penser avant, mais maintenant, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je trouve que Yuuri a toujours été bizarre… »

Leo se rendit compte que le groupe derrière le mur s'était tut sans bouger, preuve qu'ils écoutaient avec attention ce qu'il se passait.

« Quand on était à Bangkok, j'avais pour habitude de m'incruster chez lui un peu n'importe quand, sauf que je me suis vite aperçu qu'il était constamment absent les jeudis soir. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… Puis il était toujours sur les nerfs, le lendemain… Enfin bon ! Je dis ça comme ça ! Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ? Je ne sais toujours pas où c'est ! »

Et Phichit tira à nouveau son ami par le bras dans une direction choisie arbitrairement.

« A quoi tu joues au juste ?

_ Mouahahah ! Appelle-moi « Maître tout-puissant des Sacro-saintes Rumeurs » !

_ Attends… Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui t'amuses à rependre toutes ces racontars sans queue-ni-tête !

_ Bien sûr que c'est moi ! »

L'Américain fut pris de court et fixa l'énergumène qui le tirait comme si une seconde tête lui était apparue.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer, s'il-te-plait ? implora Leo. Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode.

_ Isolons-nous, d'abord ».

Ce n'est pas comme si le campus était immense, de toute façon. Ils avaient largement la place pour se perdre à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, et surtout de celles de Giacometti, qui venait d'être classé dans la catégorie « types potentiellement dangereux » de Phichit. Ils choisirent donc de s'exiler dans le petit bois entre les bâtiments et l'entrée, prenant place sur des souches d'arbres.

« Alors ? commença immédiatement Leo. Pourquoi toutes ces rumeurs sur Katsuki ? Je ne suis pas convaincu que lui casser du sucre sur le dos soit un bon moyen pour toi d'intégrer la classe…

_ Ce n'est pas mon but. La classe, je l'ai déjà intégrée, je n'ai pas besoin d'user de diffamation pour me faire aimer. Non, ce n'est même pas pour moi que je le fais, c'est pour Yuuri ».

Iglesia leva un sourcil accusateur.

« Réfléchis ! intima le Thaï. Est-ce que tu as vu qui que ce soit aller embêter Yuuri depuis le début de la semaine ? Ne serait-ce que verbalement !

_ Euh… Je n'ai rien vu de tel. Mais je ne suis pas constamment dans la même pièce que lui, donc ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose…

_ Eh bien, fais-moi confiance ! Je le vois tous les soirs et il me dit tout sur sa journée. Personne ne lui a rien dis ou fait ! Et pourtant, on aurait pu s'y attendre après qu'il ait bouffé le pied de Nikiforov ! Sauf que voilà ! Mon plan génial a fonctionné !

_ Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de diffuser des rumeurs inquiétantes sur Katsuki pour que les autres prennent peur et n'osent pas l'approcher…

_ Exactement ! »

Leo se _facepalma_ avec désespoir. Mais quel plan méphistophélique !

« Je sais ce que tu penses, se défendit Phichit. Mais ça marche ! Personne ne l'embête ! Je doute que Yuuri puisse jamais se faire apprécier après ce qu'il a fait à Nikiforov. Donc, à défaut d'être intégré, je préfère créer de la crainte autour de lui, histoire qu'on lui fiche la paix.

_ Mais ces rumeurs… Elles sont invraisemblables !

_ Et pourtant, ils sont prêts à y croire. Tu sais, Leo… L'image de Yuuri à la bouche sanguinolente a beaucoup marqué les esprits. Il lui a ensuite suffit d'ordonner qu'on le laisse passer pour que ça soit fait. Ces événements ont provoqué un élan de superstition dans l'école, appuyé par l'effet de masse. Ils aiment les bruits de couloir, et à force d'entendre de nouvelles rumeurs tous les jours, même les personnes les plus lucides finissent par, à défaut de craindre Yuuri, se montrer au moins sur leurs gardes à son sujet. C'est de la psychologie inversée ! J'invente des rumeurs et je m'arrange pour qu'elles leur restent en tête.

_ Et tu fais comment ?

_ Je leur balance l'info et je finis sur quelque chose du genre « de toute façon, ça doit être faux, tout ça », comme ça ils n'ont pas l'impression de se faire manipuler. Ils essayent de relativiser en se disant que la personne qui a lâché l'information n'y croit pas non plus, mais le doute s'insinue en eux. Et ils en parlent, ils en débattent. Et plus ils en parlent, plus ça s'incruste dans leur esprit. Et là, je gagne !

_ Tu es effrayant.

_ Merci ».

Et Chulanont était vraiment fier de lui, pour le coup.

La masse avait pris peur, Yuuri était sauvé. Maintenant, si Victor réclamait vengeance, il lui fallait agir de lui-même.

« On devrait retourner en classe, proposa l'Américain. Les cours vont reprendre bientôt.

_ Oh ! Tu ne prends même pas un instant pour me féliciter de mon plan diaboliquement magnifique ? Choqué-déçu !

_ Mais si, mais si…, toléra Leo en tapotant deux fois le haut du crâne du Thaï. Tu as fait du bon boulot pour protéger ton ami, je suis fier de toi ».

Phichit sortit sa langue sur le côté de sa bouche et donna la papatte comme un bon toutou, ce qui fit partir Leo dans un éclat de rire. Mais vint bel et bien le moment où ils durent s'en retourner en classe, tous deux assez confortés quant à l'avenir de Yuuri Katsuki. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait une réputation de démon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama un étudiant en direction de l'un de ses amis. Katsuki s'est fait kidnapper par Plisetsky !

_ Oh merde… Tu crois qu'ils vont s'entretuer ? »

Phichit s'arrêta net et perdit son sourire. Avec un regard indigent, il fixa Leo en espérant obtenir une explication, ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'un tant soit peu lénifiant. Sauf que son camarade avait perdu ses couleurs et donc, non, ce n'est pas du tout rassurant. Il capta cependant le sourire très passionné de Mila, assise sur une table à l'autre bout de la classe, qui arrachait un à un les pétales d'une pivoine simple rose. C'était la première fois que Phichit la voyait toute seule. Où Diable étaient passés les autres membres du groupe Nikiforov ?

Leo s'avança vers elle, profitant de sa disponibilité pour en savoir plus, malgré ce sourire qui lui faisait redouter le pire.

On ne savait jamais qui était le plus dangereux dans l'équipe du Russe, qui avait les meilleurs atouts. L'innocence simulée de Victor ? La discrétion et l'intelligence de Christophe ? L'amusement silencieux de Mila ? A côté d'eux, Georgi avait l'air tout à fait bénin.

« Bonjour, Mila…, salua l'Américain avec courtoisie. Je peux te demander ce qu'il se passe avec Katsuki ? »

Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, comme si le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu l'excitait, puis reprit sa douce torture en arrachant un nouveau pétale pour le laisser choir au sol. Phichit essaya de ne rien dire mais il avait tout de même deux-trois questions qui lui venaient en voyant ça.

« Katsuki buvait un thé au fond de la classe, puis Yuri est venu et l'a embarqué on-ne-sait-où ».

Le Thaï fit une drôle de tête, Leo se sentir donc obligé d'expliquer :

« Plisetsky s'appelle aussi Yuri.

_ Oh… Oh ça va être saoulant, je le sens, se plaint le Thaï.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut mieux les appeler par leurs noms.

_ Ou on pourrait leur trouver des surnoms, proposa Mila que l'idée amusait trop ».

Elle arracha un autre pétale puis le porta à ses lèvres. Phichit se demanda si cela signifiait que la discussion était close, mais elle lui tendit le reste de sa fleur, sur laquelle il ne restait plus grand-chose. Pauvre pivoine.

« Je pensais que tu étais une grande amoureuse des plantes, remarqua Leo. Pourquoi tant de haine envers cette fleur ?

_ Il n'y avait rien d'haineux dans mon geste, nia la jeune femme en se relevant. Je l'ai juste aidée à s'exprimer ».

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interloqués. Si là, elle n'était pas en train de se payer leur tête…

« Vous êtes si naïfs, jugea-t-elle avec une moue attendrie. Les plantes parlent autant que les pierres ».

Et elle les 'planta' là.

Et non seulement ils avaient l'impression d'être les bouffons de la farce, mais en plus ils n'en avaient pas tant appris sur ce qui était arrivé à Yuuri. Et ça, c'était grave !

0*O*o*O*0

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tant de souci à se faire que ça.

Yuuri avait suivi cette petite graine de racaille à travers les couloirs de l'université, jusqu'à sortir par une porte où il était expressément marqué « accès interdit à toute personne non-habilitée ». _Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas habilité_ , ironisa intérieurement Yuuri.

A l'heure actuelle, il ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce jeune homme. Il était entré dans leur salle comme un cheveu tombant dans la soupe et avait foutu un sacré coup dans le moral de la classe. Il lui avait suffi d'un regard noir et d'un grognement pour faire fuir les personnes les plus proches, preuve que sa notoriété était déjà toute faite. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il était en deuxième année – on ne pouvait que le deviner puisqu'il n'arborait pas son Pins – et son caractère avait l'air très affirmé.

C'était peut-être une erreur de le suivre ?

L'inconnu l'invita à sortir par une porte dérobée, qui les fit arriver directement face à la forêt. Ça commençait à devenir inquiétant.

L'inconnu retira la capuche qui le cachait depuis le début, dévoilant une série de mèches blondes qui lui coulaient sur le visage. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs d'une beauté affolante… Traits fins, peau lisse, regard perçant. On aurait dit un mini-modèle de Victor Nikiforov. En plus agressif. D'ailleurs, Yuuri espérait ne pas être tombé sur un franc partisan de son ennemi, d'autant qu'il avait l'air sauvage. Se battre contre Victor n'avait rien d'un exploit puisque celui-ci se contentait d'encaisser bêtement sans réagir. Or, ce petit blond aux yeux verts avait l'air plus coriace.

 _Me serais-je naïvement mis en danger ?_

Pour l'instant, l'inconnu était assez calme – trop, peut-être – et se contentait de suivre son petit bonhomme de chemin comme si Yuuri n'existait pas. Evidemment, il réclamait implicitement qu'on le suive, ce que le Japonais faisait en dépit de toute logique. Sa curiosité devait y être pour beaucoup.

Leur marche ne fut pas bien longue, elle les conduisit jusqu'à un coin de verdure où la forêt n'avait pas ses droits, bien que l'essartage ait épargné un immense chêne dont les basses branches étaient quelque peu affaissées. Assez pour s'y poser.

Le blond ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas, il lâcha son sac à terre et bondit tel un chat pour aller s'installer sur une large branche courbée, qui épousait la forme de son dos comme un berceau. Moins à l'aise, Yuuri grimpa gauchement à cette même branche mais pris ses distances en s'adossant au tronc.

Puis ce fut le silence. Le silence le plus gênant que Yuuri n'ait jamais vécu.

Il se savait jugé par les prunelles inquisitrices de son interlocuteur et n'osait par conséquent pas l'interrompre – surtout que l'air dangereux du jeune blond le dissuadait de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était embarrassant notamment parce que Yuuri ne savait toujours pas s'il avait affaire à un ami ou à un ennemi.

Dans le genre _bad boy_ , ce jeune homme était vêtu d'habits simples et certainement pas coûteux – basquets de premier prix et blouson capuche sans marque. Etait-ce un autre élève issu du programme d'ouverture de Dmitriev ?

« Alors c'est toi, Katsuki ».

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Yuuri hocha tout de même la tête sans le regarder dans les yeux.

La racaille eut un rire cruel dont on ignorait à qui il s'adressait.

« C'est donc toi qui a fait ravaler son égo à la diva à deux reprises ».

Anti-Nikiforov. Très clairement. Ce sadisme dans sa voix alors qu'il mentionnait la souffrance de Victor parlait pour lui. Son regard était cependant nuancé. Il ne brillait pas de satisfaction ou de fierté, mais sans toutefois remettre en cause les gestes de Yuuri.

« Je m'attendais à autre chose, avoua le blond. T'es moins imposant que je ne le pensais. Avec ton nez retroussé d'asiat', tes yeux crédules et tes joues rondes, tu ressembles à un porcelet ».

Yuuri avait failli s'excuser mais il se rendit compte que c'était parfaitement idiot. Et il se faisait insulter, en plus ! Quoique cela semblait être la manière usuelle avec laquelle cet énergumène communiquait.

« Tu sembles avoir une dent contre Nikiforov, toi aussi, essaya le Japonais pour changer de sujet.

_ Bravo, Sherlock. Quel génie ».

Charmant garçon... Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel mais ne contra pas la moquerie. Puis, son interlocuteur serait capable de le prendre mal et Yuuri ne voulait pas d'un autre ennemi, surtout qu'avec ses yeux de chat, il n'inspirait pas confiance. L'inconnu faisait assez peur malgré qu'il soit fin comme une brindille. D'ailleurs, ses pupilles se dilatèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Yuuri aussi essayait de le sonder. Immédiatement, il sauta de sa branche pour retourner au sol.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, porcelet ! Je suis pas venu ici pour copiner avec toi ! Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de voir quelle tronche avait celui qui a osé en foutre une à ce gland de Victor Nikiforov ! Alors ôte-moi cette pathétique lueur d'espoir de tes yeux : je suis pas ton pote ! »

Il était presque touchant à s'emballer tout seul. Yuuri quitta à son tour sa branche avec un petit sourire mutin.

« Je ne cherche pas d'amis, avoua Yuuri. Je trouve juste ça rassurant de ne pas être le seul à se rendre compte que la comédie de Nikiforov est ridicule ».

Etonnamment, le jeune Russe claqua des dents avec mécontentement, puis remis sa capuche en fixant le sol. Quelque chose avait l'air de lui déplaire.

Yuuri se rendit compte qu'il en était l'origine lorsqu'il se prit une semelle dans la figure. Gratuitement. Et il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Victor n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il s'était fait frapper. Lorsque l'on ne s'attend **vraiment** pas à s'en prendre une, on se laisse facilement déstabiliser. Yuuri l'était et devait reconnaitre sur ce point que le blond avait bien joué son coup. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il allait filer son pied dans la tête de son interlocuteur.

Tombé à terre sous l'impact, le Japonais rajusta ses lunettes en lançant un regard courroucé au Russe contrarié.

« Ecoute-moi bien, porcelet ! Je te félicite de ne pas t'être démonté comme tous ces ploucs face à Victor – je reconnais que t'en as dans le ventre –, mais je suis le seul ici à avoir le droit de botter son petit cul de trainée ! Alors garde tes poings dans tes poches la prochaine fois ou c'est à moi que t'auras affaire ! »

Tellement de paradoxe en un si jeune homme… Yuuri n'avait qu'à peine envie de faire l'effort de comprendre. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire marcher dessus par quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui qui voulait lui dicter ses faits et gestes. De toute façon, le Japonais avait promis à Phichit de se calmer sur le cas Nikiforov et de l'ignorer. Pas besoin de le menacer. Puis c'était quoi cette possessivité ridicule pour Victor ? Le blond était-il un genre de fétichiste maso psychopathe ?

 _Je m'en fous, à vrai dire…_ , jugea Yuuri en massant l'arête de son nez.

Il se releva et, voyant que le Russe lui tournait déjà le dos pour partir, il eut un sourire conquérant.

« Tu oublies quelque chose ! »

Le félin se retourna vers le porcelet et se prit son propre sac dans la tête. Celui qu'il avait oublié au pied de l'arbre.

« Saleté de connard de…, commença le blond avant de s'auto-censurer ».

Il massa à son tour son arête de nez avec un sourire dédaigneux et repartit sans un mot. Avec son sac, cette fois.

Et Yuuri ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

0*O*o*oO*0

« Il s'appelle Yuri Plisetsky, il est en deuxième année et il est entré à Dmitriev l'année dernière.

_ Aïe ! Tu me brûle ! »

Phichit s'excusa et éloigna le sèche-cheveux de la petite tête fragile de son ami. Ami qui avait enfin lâché son livre de révision pour s'intéresser à la conversation. Avec mille précautions, le Thaï reprit son activité de séchage avec un sourire satisfait, content de se savoir au centre de l'attention.

« Tu as rencontré le fameux Tigre de Sibérie – c'est du moins le surnom que m'a sorti Leo – et il n'a pas bonne réputation, tu peux me croire. Avec Crispino Michele, c'est le seul gars à avoir osé se montrer ouvertement hostile à Nikiforov. Avec ces deux excités, l'année dernière a été un carnage. J'ai croisé Emil en allant en toilettes, il m'a un peu raconté l'affaire lui aussi. Nikiforov passe son temps à courir après Sarah, la sœur jumelle de « Micky », ce qui a le don de le rendre fou.

_ _Sister Complex ?_

_ A 100%. Honnêtement, on ignore tous si Nikiforov est sérieux au sujet de Sarah ou s'il amuse juste la galerie. Une chose est sûre : elle n'en veut pas.

_ Oh comme je la comprends…

_ Je vais vraiment te l'acheter, ce citron.

_ Fais-toi plaisir, j'en ferai des Mojitos.

_ Oh yay ! Ah et sinon, concernant Plisetsky, on ne connait pas trop ses motivations. Il a tendance à se quereller avec tout le monde, donc Nikiforov n'est qu'une victime de plus de sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Nikiforov est sa victime préférée, nuance. Il l'a tout de même protégé de moi… Je pense que ce n'est pas anodin.

_ Ils se lancent souvent des défis à la con, d'après Leo. Leur rivalité a installé une sorte de routine entre eux, routine que tu as brisée en arrivant. Je pense que Plisetsky veut rabattre le clapet de Nikiforov d'homme à homme. Doit y avoir de l'amour-propre là-dessous…

_ Il n'était pas obligé de me faire rencontrer sa semelle…

_ C'est sa manière de dire bonjour, peut-être ».

Ils rirent de leur bêtise.

« Et comment se fait-il qu'ils n'attirent les foudres de personne malgré leur hostilité pour Nikiforov ?

_ Plisetsky est un tigre. Personne ne l'approche sous peine de finir défiguré. Il n'a aucun prestige à défendre, pas de renommée derrière laquelle se cacher. Il se contente de se battre. Et il fait mal, très mal. On l'évite par peur.

_ Et Crispino ?

_ L'exact opposé. Crispino est trop prestigieux pour que quiconque n'ose toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. C'est le Nikiforov du bas-monde – et en plus Italien aussi. Au lieu d'être l'héritier d'une multinationale classique, il semblerait plutôt qu'il soit le fils unique d'une des plus grandes fripouilles du monde.

_ Pardon ?

_ En d'autres mots, Michele Crispino va devenir le chef de la Mafia italienne. Et sa sœur est destinée à lui prêter main forte. Mais bien sûr, tout ceci est officieux et personne n'a aucune preuve. En apparence, son père est un homme tout à fait respectable, bien que son nom figure sur des dossiers… disons… illégaux… Leo a mentionné une sale affaire de trafic de prostituées qui aurait éclaté au grand jour l'année passée… »

N'attendant pas que ses cheveux soient secs, Yuuri se releva en lâchant son livre.

« Yuuri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien ».

Trop sec, trop brutal. Il mentait.

Le Japonais partit à la cuisine et commença à sortir de quoi préparer le dîner.

« Tu ne veux pas t'habiller avant ? provoqua la Thaï qui n'abandonnait pas l'idée d'en savoir plus.

_ J'aime bien ce peignoir, rétorqua trop hâtivement le suspect. Il est doux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tout à coup ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a choqué ?

_ Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Ma mère va rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu à la maison. Début octobre, apparemment. Et elle aimerait bien te revoir.

_ Charmant de sa part mais ne change pas de sujet.

_ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui cuisiner, tu penses ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis quelques mois et j'aimerais lui faire plaisir. Mais je ne sais pas si elle aura assez faim pour un plat riche… Je pourrais lui faire son plat préféré, sinon. Oui, mais si elle est au régime, j'aurais l'air bête. Mais si je lui fais une salade, ça fait un peu pauvre. Et si elle a faim, c'est pas assez ! »

Phichit croisa les bras avec un air offensé. Ce que venait de faire Yuuri était… blessant. Ignorer de la sorte son meilleur ami, c'est cruel, c'est bas, c'est lâche. Les paroles qu'il avait sorti à Giacometti lui revenaient en tête comme une danse infernale. _C'était mon meilleur ami et… finalement, je n'ai jamais rien su de lui_ … Peu à peu, Phichit s'apercevait qu'il ne savait en réalité que peu de choses sur le Japonais. Il connaissait sa façade, quelques-unes de ses habitudes, mais rien sur son cœur.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer ».

Touché vif, Yuuri fit volte-face en abandonnant sa mascarade ridicule. Lui aussi paraissait blessé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Yuuri. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

_ Si ! Si, j'ai besoin de toi !

_ Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es toujours sur la défensive ?

_ Je… Je n'aime pas les histoires de mafias, de trafics illégaux… Je me sens mal pour les victimes.

_ Première nouvelle. Ça aurait été sympa de me prévenir avant. Et en huit ans, t'en as eu des occasions.

_ Pardon, Phichit. Je suis désolé… S-il-te-plait, reste avec moi ».

Et comme à chaque fois, le Thaï craqua. Il se rassit sous le regard soulagé de son ami avec la désagréable sensation d'être mené en bateau. _Façon, je ne suis bon qu'à ça_.

L'ambiance s'en ressentit. Phichit 'restait' comme l'avait souhaité son ami, mais sa présence était minime. Après le repas, ils avaient décidé de s'accorder une séance de révision, mais pas une comme d'habitude, où ils débattaient des sujets traités et s'épaulaient fraternellement. Là, ils étaient assis dans la chambre de Yuuri et relisaient soigneusement leurs cours. Sans plus. Au point où c'en fut presque un soulagement pour Phichit que de retourner chez ses hôtes.

L'avantage à leur petite comédie à l'université, c'est qu'elle leur fournissait une excellente raison de ne pas se parler. Pas qu'ils étaient réellement en froid, mais un peu de distance vis-à-vis de tout ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

C'était le dernier jour de cette deuxième semaine et ils ne cracheraient pas après un peu de repos.

Yuuri, d'ailleurs, put jouir enfin d'un peu de tranquillité grâce au plan tordu de son ami, et gagna son étage sans se faire insulter par qui que ce soit. Pas de Nikiforov autiste ou Plisetsky psychopathe, pas plus que de sous-fifres sans saveurs, rien. Il glissa sur le velours des escaliers avec une totale sérénité, qui fut cependant gâchée à son arrivée dans le couloir, par un brouhaha tumultueux.

 _Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?_

« Ouvre bien tes esgourdes, Nikiforov ! Ma sœur n'a rien à faire avec un pleutre de ton espèce ! Alors cesse de lui tourner autour comme un moucheron sur un lampadaire ! T'es lourd, à la longue ! »

Michele Crispino dans toute sa splendeur. Sarah essayait subtilement de se dégager de ses bras – sans succès –, sans doute parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être au centre de l'attention pour des stupidités de ce genre. Victor leur faisait face, un peu contrarié mais plus puérilement que sérieusement, en gonflant les joues. Et autour d'eux, c'était un vrai public qui s'était installé pour regarder et commenter. Le genre de scène bien gênante…

« Je me sens insulté, Michele. Et je crois que Sarah aussi. Tu devrais la laisser prendre elle-même ses décisions au lieu de la couver à ce point-là.

_ Et laisser le champ libre à tous ces porcs irrespectueux ? Jamais !

_ Qu'y a-t-il d'irrespectueux à réclamer une danse avec la Madone de la valse ?

_ Justement ! Ma sœur danse trop bien pour toi ! Epargne-toi l'humiliation de finir brûlé par sa lumière !

_ Putain, Crispino ! râla Plisetsky qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Victor. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on s'en tape de ta sœur ? Arrête de nous parler d'elle H24, tu nous les brises !

_ Merci de ton intervention, salua Victor.

_ Toi, ferme ta grande gueule, Nikiforov. T'es encore plus insupportable que lui. Si tu veux la baiser, baise-la, mais arrête de jouer les Coqueluches comme si on s'intéressait à ta vie ! »

Michelle et Sarah s'insurgèrent des paroles vulgaires du jeune Russe, alors que Victor rit aux éclats. Yuuri commençait à comprendre en quoi consistait cette curieuse histoire entre Nikiforov et les jumeaux Crispino, c'était bel et bien un spectacle que donnait la diva russe pour satisfaire son public sans âme. Du moins, c'est comme ça que le voyait le Japonais. Victor s'intéressait moins à Sarah qu'à son image.

Maintenant que Yuuri était arrivé à l'étage, il y avait littéralement les trois anti-Nikiforov réunis face à l'intéressé.

Sauf que le Japonais avait fait une promesse. Il décida donc d'avancer sans se soucier de la scène, souhaitant rejoindre la salle de cours qui était quelque peu bouchée par l'attroupement. Yuri eut un sourire cruel en le voyant entrer en scène, là où Sarah parut soulagée. En effet, elle parvint à se défaire de la poigne de son frère pour venir le saluer.

« Ah ! Salut, Yuuri ! Tu vas bien ? J'espère que tu seras présent tout à l'heure au cours de sport, cette fois ! »

Elle rayonnait de bonne humeur. A l'inverse, le Japonais détourna le regard pour fixer le sol, son sac de sport serré entre ses doigts. Ayant plus ou moins décelé sa part de timidité, la jeune femme ne se formalisa pas de ce silence et poursuivit courageusement la conversation, qui ne pouvait pas être pire que d'écouter une énième dispute puérile entre son frère et Victor.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… Est-ce que tu seras présent au gala annuel de l'Université ? »

Le Japonais eut clairement la tête de celui qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

« Tous les ans, courant octobre, les étudiants se réunissent pour une soirée habillée, histoire de faire connaissance, de danser, de nouer des liens… Tu seras là ? »

Il baissa la tête avec l'air de dire très clairement 'non'. Que pourrait-il bien faire là-bas ? Il n'était pas issu du même panier qu'eux et n'avait que faire de ces soirées mondaines où l'on s'échange des cartes de visites. Tout le monde le détestait, ce serait ridicule pour lui de venir.

Evidemment, son attitude distante fut sujet à moqueries et, aux premières lignes, Victor, qui trouvait enfin une ouverture pour se venger des deux coups qu'il s'était pris.

« Laisse-moi deviner, Katsuki… Puceau, c'est ça ? Il faut manquer sacrément d'expérience pour ne même pas trouver la force de s'adresser à une femme ! »

Sarah allait pour le bâcher mais Yuuri fut plus rapide.

« Je me passerais bien volontiers de ton jugement, Nikiforov, surtout car j'ai cru comprendre que la seule chose qui ne te soit pas encore passé dessus, c'est un camion-benne ».

Silence.

« BWAHAHAHA !

_ Mila, s'il-te-plait…, calma Chris ».

Victor le prit bien sûr très mal.

« Tu es doué pour faire diverger la conversation. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'avouer que tu n'as jamais eu aucune relation avec qui que ce soit. Dans ma grande magnanimité, je pourrais te donner des conseils, puisque je semble être ton exact opposé. Après, je ne suis pas convaincu que tu mérites mes paroles. Ou même que tu les saisisses. J'ai connu tellement de personnes différentes que je me sens comme une mine d'or des relations humaines. Mais pour atteindre ce niveau, il faut – comme moi – être apprécié, bien élevé et, surtout, courtisé par du beau monde…

_ Dis-moi, Nikiforov…, coupa Yuuri en rajustant ses lunettes. Tu es au courant que, dans les magasins, ce sont les produits à bas prix qui attirent le plus de clients ? »

Silence.

« BWAHAHAHAHA !

_ Mila, bon sang ! s'énerva Chris ».

Yuri Plisetsky apprécia beaucoup la répartie du Japonais – qui n'avait vraiment envie de rien d'autre que d'aller s'asseoir en classe – et savoura avec plaisir le mécontentement dans le regard de Victor.

« Ne me lance pas sur les magasins, j'en connais un rayon contrairement à toi, Katsuki. Et je n'apprécie pas trop le ton que tu prends avec moi, à croire que tu n'es qu'un être rempli de violence. Faire preuve de barbarie comme tu l'as fait… on se demande comment tu as été éduqué ! J'apprécierais ne serait-ce qu'un 'bonjour' de ta part. Ce serait du luxe à côté de tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, on pourrait enfin avoir une conversation normale, voire intéressante ! Mais tout cela dépend de toi et de ton comportement futur dans… »

Puis Yuuri eut une illumination.

« Attends, mais personne ne m'oblige à l'écouter parler ! »

Et donc, il entra en classe en ignorant superbement le discours passionné de son opposant.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_ Mila. Stop, désespéra Chris ».

Ce dernier capta par hasard le regard nerveux de Chulanont dans l'assistance.

Phichit avait suivi l'événement de très près et subissait une véritable tornade intérieure. Evidemment, il était fier que son ami ait décidé de se défendre verbalement plutôt que de distribuer des gifles à tour de bras, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas complètement donner raison au Japonais. Avec beaucoup de maladresse et un égo faussement exacerbé – parce qu'à ce stade, ça ne pouvait être que de la comédie de la part du Russe –, Victor avait tout de même laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait, à terme, faire la paix avec son ennemi. Yuuri aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion pour expliquer son différent, pour crever l'abcès et – qui sait ? – se dévoiler enfin un peu ! Mais au lieu de ça, il restait campé sur ses positions. Et rien que pour ça, Phichit ne put que rester amer de cette joute verbale.

Il soupira et préféra s'éloigner du grabuge, d'autant que Plisetsky avait pris la relève pour lutter contre le Roi, appuyé par Michele Crispino qui ne désespérait pas de chasser Victor du cercle intime de sa sœur.

Sœur qui tirait une sale tête, d'ailleurs.

0*O*o*O*0

Après avoir été forcé de sécher le dernier cours de sport, Yuuri tenait beaucoup à participer à celui de cette semaine. Pour peu, il avait eu envie de se menotter à son sac pour être tranquille – une solution un peu trop extrême, cela dit… Mais puisque tout le monde s'était mis à l'éviter, il était indéniablement plus paisible. Sa marche vers le gymnase s'était déroulé sans anicroche.

Son seul souci étant toujours sa crainte de se tromper de chemin…

Bien heureusement, il put abuser sans honte de la stratégie du « je suis le mouvement sans me poser de questions » pour arriver à bon port. Hélas, les vestiaires n'étaient pas individuels, ce qui avait toujours eu tendance à gêner le Japonais. Devoir se mettre à moitié nu devant d'autres personnes le mettait très mal à l'aise, comme si se découvrir physiquement risquait de le découvrir intérieurement.

Victor jacassait gaiment avec d'autres personnes, absolument pas pudique pour un sou. C'était limite s'il n'avait pas commencé à se déshabiller dans le couloir, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces demoiselles. A l'inverse de Yuuri qui se changeait face au mur, le Russe faisait face sans se poser de questions et finit en slip en rigolant à une blague quelconque. Pour jouer, Christophe Giacometti le prit en photo en déclarant qu'il allait la vendre aux filles de la classe et monter son propre commerce de clichés volés. En représailles, son ami lui mit une tape dans le dos en riant comme si l'idée ne le gênait pas.

Yuuri ignora tout cela. Ça ne le concernait pas.

 _Mais bon sang, ils sont d'un sans-gêne !_ pensa-t-il malgré tout alors qu'il se savait parfois trop pudique.

Pendant ce temps, Chris nota le regard inquisiteur que portait parfois Victor sur le Japonais. Il le connaissait bien, ce regard… c'était celui de l'analyse. Le Russe essayait de sonder l'âme du jeune rebelle. Depuis que ce dernier était isolé à cause des rumeurs – et Chris se demandait sincèrement d'où elles venaient –, on ne voyait plus sa facette violente et combattive. Celui qu'ils voyaient était infiniment plus calme, presque soulagé de sa solitude. Le Suisse repensa aux mots de Chulanont, au sujet du fait que le Yuuri du passé était doux et renfermé. C'était peut-être bien Victor qui avait fabriqué inconsciemment l'insurrection de Katsuki…

 _Non, il y a autre chose. Pour que la haine ait été exacerbée à ce point, il doit y avoir autre chose._

Yuuri soufflait le chaud et le froid, c'était difficile de l'analyser. Tantôt petit binoclard effacé, tantôt révolté brutal, on lui croyait un corps de faible alors qu'il était admirablement bien construit… Trop de contradictions, cela devait cacher une grande instabilité émotionnelle.

Yuuri était peut-être bien une victime, après tout…

Chris s'attarda un instant sur les cuisses mises à nu de l'Insurgé. Leur musculature était ferme et puissante… et cette analyse lui tira même un sourire. Le Suisse sentait déjà ce qui allait se passer durant ce cours de sport, ce serait un vrai plaisir à regarder.

Ils sortirent tous des vestiaire une fois changés, pour se diriger sur la piste. La plupart des étudiants râlaient d'avance, n'étant là que pour passer du bon temps entre ami et voir Victor.

Après les échauffements, on les envoya en piste, sur la ligne de départ. La première semaine, on leur avait fait faire du 200m, cette fois-ci, c'était du 400m qu'on leur réclamait. Même Yuuri avouait sans problème que c'était une discipline très compliquée, et ce alors qu'il adorait courir. Son domaine de prédilection était l'endurance plutôt que la vitesse, mais il savait qu'il arriverait à faire une bonne performance.

« En place, jeunes gens ! A vos marques… Prêts… Partez ! »

En quelques mètres, la concurrence s'était limitée à peu d'élus. Victor était en tête, apparemment très motivé et beaucoup trop heureux de courir devant comme un demeuré, suivi de près par Mila, puis par deux ou trois autres élèves. Phichit se fit vite distancer parce qu'il ignorait toujours comment respirer efficacement et Georgi était bon dernier avec ses petites foulées de gazelle.

Yuuri suivit le groupe de tête sans oser les doubler. Il devait garder ses forces pour le sprint final. Quelques mètres après, les deux-trois illustres inconnus devant lui se firent distancer et passèrent derrière lui, leur vitesse drastiquement amoindrie. Mila aussi perdit de sa hâte à cause de l'usure.

Seul Victor demeurait en tête.

Par sursaut d'orgueil, Yuuri accéléra un petit peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu et passa fièrement en première place, sous le regard interloqué de son rival. Celui-ci n'était apparemment pas à fond puisqu'il pressa aussitôt le pas pour reprendre sa place. Quelques foulées plus loin, Yuuri réalisa qu'il ne le rattraperait jamais. L'atout de Victor était la vitesse, c'était indéniable. Le Japonais ne pouvait certainement pas le rejoindre sans risquer d'épuiser ses forces.

Mais il était fier de sa deuxième place ! Surtout qu'il avait donné des sueurs froides au Russe et que celui-ci ne le lâcha pas du regard une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés, un mélange de fascination et frayeur planté dans le regard.

« D'où tu sors cette endurance ? s'ébahit le Russe à l'encontre de son rival.

_ Je cours tous les samedis, avoua Yuuri avec un zeste de fierté. Impressionné ?

_ Plutôt, oui. On peut dire que tu caches bien ton jeu. T'en a encore beaucoup des secrets comme celui-ci ? »

Le Japonais eut un rire sans joie et ne répondit pas. Dans la lignée des sujets tabous, Victor venait de trouver un autre membre de la famille… Cela ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité pour cet être si mystérieux.

Puis Victor réalisa.

 _Est-ce que je viens d'avoir un début de conversation normal, voire intéressant, avec Katsuki ?_

Phichit avait gardé la scène à l'œil avec un sentiment intense de soulagement.

Cette bataille, c'était simplement ce qu'il attendait de Yuuri. Il voulait le voir se battre à la loyale, tenter de dépasser Victor autrement que par la voie de la bagarre. Là, il retrouvait son Yuuri, celui qui se donne à fond pour gagner, celui qui joue le jeu sans regret et sans détour. Son meilleur ami valait mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il avait montré jusque-là.

Ce n'était pas un monstre, c'était un homme.

Et on sentait une petite pointe de respect naître au fond des yeux de Victor Nikiforov. Pas de quoi sauter au plafond, mais c'était déjà mieux que tout ce mépris qui les noyait depuis deux semaines.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Yuuri s'aperçut avec bonheur que des douches étaient mises à leur disposition. Des douches individuelles. Justement ce qu'il lui fallait ! D'ailleurs, il y passa beaucoup trop de temps et manqua de se mettre en retard. Il faut dire que ça avait été assez amusant de tester les différentes fonctions de la douche et les endroits divers et variés d'où pouvaient sortir les jets d'eau. Bref, il s'était amusé comme un gamin pendant quinze minutes. Heureusement pour lui, les cours étaient finis.

Mais avant de rentrer, il voulait passer à la bibliothèque pour travailler deux petites heures sur un cours qu'il avait mal compris.

Il reçut un SMS en entrant dans le bâtiment, c'était Phichit.

 _« Tu as été incroyable au cours de sport ! Je suis content de te voir cette rage de vaincre, ça c'est mon Yuuri ! OwO Dis, dis ! Je peux venir manger chez toi, ce soir aussi ? Promis, on bossera sérieusement ! »_

Bon… Finalement, Yuuri n'allait rester qu'une petite heure.

Soulagé de retrouver sa précieuse complicité avec son meilleur ami, il confirma le planning du soir et rangea son téléphone pour chercher un livre qui pourrait l'aider.

Il y avait peu de monde à la bibliothèque, sans doute car les étudiants avaient, à cette heure-là, soit cours, soit finis, et ce fut un vrai bonheur d'avoir cet immense endroit presque pour lui seul. Yuuri s'étala sur une table entière – qui pouvait pourtant accueillir huit personnes – et sortit ses affaires, satisfait de sa journée.

On lui fichait la paix, son amitié avec Phichit était intacte et il avait lutté fièrement contre Victor sans se compromettre. Quelle bonne journée !

Jusqu'à ce que Sarah ne lui retire brutalement son livre des mains.

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi ?

« Dis-moi, Yuuri… Je rêve où tu m'as ignoré ce matin ? »

 _Ah… Elle est vexée…_

« Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que je n'étais pas ton ennemie, ici. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé, ce matin ? A nous deux, on aurait pu se débarrasser de mon frère et de Victor, on aurait pu discuter un peu, apprendre à se connaître… »

Elle s'interrompit en le voyant baisser la tête comme ce matin.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je… J'ai appris pour… ta famille.

_ Pardon ? »

Elle fronça dangereusement les sourcils, pas du tout satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Sois plus clair, je ne te suis pas.

_ Je sais à quoi tu es destinée dans l'avenir… Ton frère surtout…

_ Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire, là, cette histoire ?

_ Je pense… que tu ne devrais pas traîner avec moi. Ça me gêne… »

Cette fois-ci, Victor fut vengé.

Yuuri se prit une baffe magistrale qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, et entre ça et le pied de Plisetsky qu'il s'était pris dans la figure, il avait la désagréable impression que le karma lui avait rendu chaque coup donné au Russe. Sauf que contrairement à sa relation avec Victor, il ne détestait pas Sarah, donc la douleur n'en fut que plus sourde.

Elle était hors d'elle.

« J'espère que tes enfants seront moins prématurés que ton jugement, Yuuri. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est les avis préfabriqués. Si je me tue à te parler avec le respect que tu mérites, c'est que je veux obtenir une chance de te connaître, toi qui a eu une vie complètement différente de la nôtre, toi qui a tellement à nous apporter. Ça me déçoit de toi que tu me résume à l'histoire de ma famille, même Victor n'est pas assez stupide pour ça ! Si tu apprenais à me connaître, tu saurais à quel point j'ai horreur de ce destin tout tracé auquel on m'a assigné. Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre les pas de mon père. Alors ne te permet plus ce genre de jugement, ni pour moi ni pour personne. Tu vaux mieux que ça ».

Yuuri fit les gros yeux alors qu'on l'engueulait comme quand il était petit. Sarah avait des airs de mère autoritaire lorsqu'elle était énervée.

« Je ne te savais pas si égoïste ! »

Et elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste.

Quant à Yuuri, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur à trop se croire l'ennemi de tout le monde et resta bloqué dans cette immense bibliothèque vide, une main sur sa joue brûlante.

* * *

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Alors, ouais, ça fait beaucoup de sous-intrigues amorcées mais c'est nécessaire !**

 **Le Yuri Plisetsky ! Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez enfin ! XD On a tenu quatre chapitres sans lui, ça faisait un vide ! :P**

 **Et oui, j'ai carrément volé la réplique de Victor, dans l'épisode où il pleure parce que Yuuri veut mettre fin à leur relation coach-élève, pour la foutre dans la bouche de Sarah. Mais c'est vrai que Yuuri a un petit côté égoïste qu'il aurait été dommage de mettre de côté. Bien sûr, tout ceci a un but mais c'est trop tôt pour en parler !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **Biz' !**


	5. Défenestrés dans les règles de l'art

**L'Insurgé**

 **Bonjour !**

 **Mes excuses pour cette longue attente ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu la chouette idée de continuer la prépa, au détriment de tout instinct de conservation et de mon désir d'écrire… Mais je vous jure que je fais de mon mieux ! Q.Q**

 **Voici donc la suite apparemment tant attendue !**

 **Mais tout d'abord, les remerciements :**

 **Keleana :**

 **Merci de ton commentaire ! L'arrivée en fanfare de Yurio était tellement attendue que j'aurais eu du mal à la retarder davantage ! Maintenant, faut que je travaille son rôle dans la relation Victor-Yuuri, et c'est pas évident à mettre en place… Bahf ! On verra bien ! Kiss !**

 **Tifanny91 :**

 **Hey ! Coucou et merci de ton commentaire ! Tu as l'œil XD je suis en effet en train de mettre en place la curiosité de mes deux protagonistes l'un pour l'autre ! La curiosité, c'est toujours mieux que la haine, surtout que ma fic est supposée être romantique ! XD Et on valide tous la baffe de Yuuri (qui n'a pas fini de déguster). Bref, merci !**

 **Drennae :**

 **Merci de la review ! Oui, mon Yuuri a bouffé dans le précédent chapitre, mais je cherche à le bousculer pour le forcer à amener le scénario (parce que c'est lui qui le détient, le méchant !) Tu n'as pas finie d'être triste pour Phichit, je pense (je le suis moi-même en écrivant son personnage donc je comprends très bien) Kiss !**

 **Sairinn :**

 **Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments ! J'ai essayé de complexifier le personnage de Yuuri autant que possible, mais j'ai parfois peur de m'y perdre… X) Je trouve celui de l'animé fantastique et subtil, mais c'est pas forcément évident à retranscrire dans un UA où on repart de zéro niveau relations entre les persos. Mais merci d'apprécier mon travail, ça me touche ! Bisou !**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Merci de la review ! OwO Dis donc, je vous ai donné Yurio et vous militez déjà pour Otabek ? Bande de petits capricieux, va ! :P Et oui, j'entame un poil de Victuuri parce que je me frustre toute seule, comme une nouille ! è.é Il me faut ma dose de cuteness ! Bisou !**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que le clash entre nos deux chouchous a fait kiffer absolument tout le monde ! XD Du coup, j'hésite presque à faire évoluer leur relation (fufufu~ !) puisque vous avez l'air d'adorer les voir se disputer :D Non, non, je rigole ! Le scénario n'attendra pas ! Kiss, kiss !**

 **BlackHoleArtist :**

 **Tu me fais rougir, trop de compliments ! Je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Je m'applique comme je peux pour rendre mon propos intéressant ! U.U Le clash a beaucoup plus, ça me fait plaisir ! Les dialogues, ça n'a jamais été mon fort, donc j'y ai apporté une attention particulière… Et je suis bien d'accord, c'est trop tentant de torturer nos personnages ! XD Kiss !**

 **Emie-chan :**

 **Hey ! Merci pour la review ! Je suis content que ça t'ait plu ! Phichit est un pro de la manipulation et du mensonge, fallait bien que ça serve l'histoire à un moment ! Et il est beaucoup trop gentil, Yuuri mérite qu'on le bouscule un peu ! La relation va enfin évoluer un peu, même que je n'ai aucun mot à mettre dessus ! XD C'était plus facile quand ils se haïssaient sans chercher plus loin ! Mais bref, on verra bien où ça nous emmènera ! Merci encore !**

 **TenaFitiaH :**

 **A que coucou, toi ! Merci pour le commentaire ! J'aurais bien aimé un peu plus de guimauve mais hélas, non, la haine de Yuuri n'est pas de l'amour refoulé (ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas). Et oh mon dieu, Yuuri héritier des Yakuzas XD ce serait drôle ! Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes réactions ! Bisou !**

 **Emelynn21 :**

 **Merci ! Tes compliments me font énormément plaisir, c'est adorable ! Je ne te spoilerai pas le passé de Yuuri – on l'aura bien assez tôt – mais ça fait plaisir de lire les théories dans les reviews ! XD Merci encore, ton message m'a fait du bien ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir ! Kiss !**

 **Paola :**

 **Ahah ! J'ai pas tout compris à ta review mais j'ai l'essentiel, merci beaucoup ! Ma fic t'emballe, ça fait grave plaisir ! Je rougis toute seule, c'est nawak ! Et rassure-toi, le Victuuri est en préparation, faut juste enclencher l'embrayage et lâcher les freins ! XD Merci, merci, merci ! Ton engouement me touche ! Bisou !**

 **Razhensha-Raven :**

 **Hey ! Merci de la review ! Oui, Yuuri est vilain, il a des secrets bien enfouis ! Mais va bien falloir crever l'abcès à un moment ! Façon, vu le caractère de Phichit, il va bien finir par mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t ! J'en ai le cœur brisé par avance… Phichit est d'ailleurs un pilier de l'histoire ! Il manipule tellement tout le monde… haaan ! Et oui, l'avenir de la pègre italienne va avoir des problèmes avec Michele XD Bref, merci mille fois pour ta review !**

 **Luneternel :**

 **XD Ma pauvre chérie, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est gentil d'être revenue commenter en aval ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est sans doute ce que l'on peut appeler le calme avant la tempête, mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Je préfère te laisser découvrir ! Kiss, kiss, kiss !**

 **Sairinn :**

 **Re-coucou ! Oui, je suis à 100% d'accord avec toi ! Yuuri a besoin d'électrochoc pour réaliser les choses ! Il croit faire des choix qui arrangent les autres mais, en vrai, il se protège en les mettant à distance. C'est exactement sur ce principe que j'ai basé le Yuuri de ma fic (un peu poussé à l'extrême, cela dit). On est sur la même longueur d'onde ! X)**

 **Raph1978 :**

 **Hello ! Merci pour le commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'essaye de fournir la répartie de mes personnages puisqu'ils en sont à l'étape « je t'insulte, tu m'insulte, on s'insulte et, surtout, on a huit ans d'âge mental » XD Et merci d'avoir noté ma faute ! C'est vrai que j'ai confondu albâtre avec bellâtre, c'est con U/U Merci !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Le Chris-Phichit ! On le voulait, on commence à l'avoir ! Youpi ! Sois aussi folle que tu le veux, on est pas là pour se comporter dignement, t'façon ! (n'est-ce pas Victor ?) Merci pour les gentils compliments, c'est chou, je suis trop contente ! Kiss, kiss, kiss sur toa ! :D**

 **Voilà !**

 **Vous m'avez tous fait un immense plaisir avec vos commentaires ! Merci mille fois !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et Yuri on Ice ne m'appartient bien sûr pas) !**

* * *

Chapitre V :

On a de quoi s'inquiéter lorsque notre meilleur ami rentre le soir avec une moue boudeuse et une joue brulante, et encore plus quand il nous annonce qu'il ne veut pas en parler par honte. Phichit ne savait pas qui avait giflé Yuuri mais cela avait eu un impact phénoménal sur lui. S'il pouvait mener une petite enquête sur le sujet, ce serait une bonne chose, bien qu'il fût pour l'heure déjà sur son premier objectif : protéger Yuuri de tout conflit.

 _Enfin… Il s'en ait pris une, tout de même…_ , ne put s'empêcher de ressasser le jeune homme.

La troisième semaine commençait et le Thaïlandais accroissait les craintes de ses camarades à l'égard du Japonais. Maintenant qu'il en avait fait, dans l'esprit des gens, une sorte de créature malfaisante et mystérieuse, il n'avait plus qu'à entretenir passivement les rumeurs qu'il avait planté dans la tête des gens, par des propos plus généraux, plus subtils, afin de titiller davantage l'imagination de ses victimes, qui allaient donc devenir eux-mêmes les nouveaux fabriquants des rumeurs.

Actuellement, il était parvenu à forcer le dialogue avec un groupe de sa classe et, de fil en aiguille, il en était arrivé à parler de sa vie à Bangkok, discussion bien entendu parfumée à l'élixir de mensonge :

« J'aimais beaucoup mon quartier, expliquait-il. La maison de ma famille est très traditionnelle et très chaleureuse, puis le voisinage est adorable. Bon, il y avait par contre quelques disparitions inexpliquées dans le quartier voisin – bah, là où vivait Yuuri, tiens – sans que la police n'y ait jamais rien compris. Mais à part ça, c'était vraiment les meilleures années de ma vie ! »

Les étudiants avaient discrètement tiqué à la mention de cette fausse affaire s'étant déroulée « comme par hasard » à proximité du lieu de vie de Katsuki. Parfait. S'il continuait à ce rythme, il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à faire, les autres ayant développés la capacité de s'auto-effrayer comme des grands.

En tout cas, il était très fier de lui et s'en retourna, sourire aux lèvres, vers sa classe pour attendre le début des cours…

…mais se retrouva face à une situation de déjà-vu. C'est-à-dire que ce très cher Christophe Giacometti l'avait tiré au détour d'un couloir pour le plaquer au mur, les yeux dans les yeux, comme la dernière fois, à la différence qu'il avait l'air plus agacé. Dans la série des situations qui puent, Phichit se sentit à deux doigts de passer un cap.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Chulanont ?

_ Pardon ? »

L'incrédulité du Thaï n'était pas simulée, il était sincèrement surpris.

Son esprit commença immédiatement à carburer pour tenter de comprendre où il avait pu faire une quelconque erreur qui aurait causé la suspicion de sa charmante Némésis.

« Je t'ai entendu, tout à l'heure, lorsque tu discutais avec tes petits camarades. Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui diffuse ces rumeurs sur Katsuki depuis tout ce temps… C'est quoi ton plan ? Parle !

_ Mais t'es complètement malade ! improvisa Phichit en se rendant compte d'à quel point il était compromis. Tu me prends pour quoi ? J'ai le droit de parler avec les autres, il me semble ! Et pour ta gouverne, je ne fais que répondre à leurs questions et échanger avec eux ! Ce qu'ils font des infos que je leur donne ne me regarde en rien !

_ Ton comportement est ambigu, arrête de jouer au plus malin.

_ Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ma position ! Regarde-toi, Giacometti ! Toujours bien entouré, toujours intégré ! Compare-toi à moi et essaye de me comprendre ! Je suis nouveau et je n'ai pas de prestige familial qui me fasse passer pour l'égal des autres ! D'original, je n'ai que mes anecdotes et mes souvenirs, je partage ce que je peux dans l'espoir de me faire accepter malgré mes différences ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un type comme toi peut comprendre ! »

Touché au vif, Christophe recula comme si on l'avait brûlé. A vrai dire, la passion de Phichit lorsqu'il parlait avait quelque chose de bouillant, voire d'insupportable. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou si les défenses du Thaï avaient été suffisamment percées pour le forcer à se dévoiler. Jeu d'acteur ou vérité ?

Concrètement, c'était les deux. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Phichit détesta Christophe de toute son âme, à cet instant précis, car c'était déjà la seconde fois que cet homme parvenait à le pousser suffisamment loin pour l'amener à mélanger vérité et mensonge. Et c'était intolérable. Phichit était supposé mentir pour protéger Yuuri, pas dissimuler son mensonge sous un voile de vérité qui le rendait si virulent. Phichit n'était pas quelqu'un de virulent, mais voilà à quoi il en était réduit pour se tirer d'affaire.

Il avait peur de sa propre colère.

Les gens comme Christophe et Victor sont incapables de se mettre plus d'un instant à la place des souffrants, et lorsqu'ils essayent, ils tombent forcément à côté. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, bien sûr, car nul ne choisit l'environnement dans lequel il nait, mais ce décalage était abject aux yeux de personnes modestes comme Phichit ou Yuuri. Pour une fois, le Thaï put comprendre en profondeur ce qui avait motivé son meilleur ami à lever la main sur Nikiforov.

Mais dans son cas, c'était un peu différent puisqu'il jouait un double-jeu. Phichit commençait doucement à se perdre dans son propre mensonge, il devenait incapable de situer avec exactitude la scission entre vérité et affabulation. Et ce que Christophe lui faisait dire à force de l'enfoncer dans ses derniers retranchements le mettait mal.

« Lâche-moi, Giacometti. Puisque tu n'es pas capable de me comprendre et de me parler d'égal à égal, mieux vaut que tu restes loin de moi. Te voir me rend malade ».

C'était une manière assez féroce de couper court à la conversation – et il s'en voulut de blesser la sensibilité du Suisse (car elle existait ! c'était une certitude !) – mais s'il poursuivait cette discussion, les choses ne lui échapperaient que davantage et ce n'était pas acceptable. Phichit était même déjà allé trop loin.

Heureusement, un certain sens de la politesse empêcha Christophe de le retenir, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction vu l'état catastrophique de la situation. Phichit ne se leurrait pas, il venait de griller sa dernière cartouche avec Giacometti. Ce mensonge devait être le dernier, car la prochaine fois qu'ils se parleraient de la sorte, Christophe ne serait plus dupe. Prudence serait mot d'ordre, désormais.

0*O*o*O*0

Yuuri n'avait quant à lui aucune idée des maux de son meilleur ami. S'il lui était reproché de faire des cachotteries, on ne pouvait pas dire que Phichit jouait franc-jeu aussi. Sa première discussion avec Giacometti avait été passée plus ou moins sous silence – ou du moins amené au détour d'une conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail inintéressant de la journée. Tout ce que le Japonais savait, c'était qu'il devait faire attention à ce beau Suisse trop envahissant.

Sauf que sa Némésis à lui, c'était Victor.

Heureusement, ce dernier lui faisait l'immense plaisir de se tenir à carreau, papotant joyeusement avec ses propres amis – d'ailleurs, Christophe avait disparu – à l'autre bout de la classe. Hésitant entre sentiment de tranquillité et solitude, Yuuri demeura optimiste quant à la suite de son année. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait à merveille, si on oublie les regards tantôt dégoûtés, tantôt apeurés des autres étudiants trop naïfs.

Il enroula à la hâte son écharpe autour de sa gorge pendant que la théière chauffait. Puis, sa tasse en main, la corde du sachet de thé dépassant, il attendit en silence sa boisson revigorante. L'automne russe était plus frais que ce à quoi il s'était attendu – et ce n'était pas Bangkok qui l'avait habitué à des températures basses.

Son infusion prête, il alla la déguster devant la fenêtre pour profiter du paysage – absolument magnifique, cela va sans dire. Exceptionnellement, leur cours du lundi matin avait lieu au troisième étage, et non au premier, pour des raisons de rangement. Quel soulagement pour les étudiants lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que leurs cafetières et théières avaient été montées avec eux !

A cette altitude, Yuuri profita du ciel dégagé et de la vue sur le toit – car les fenêtres de leur salle étaient en lucarne, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était incrustée dans la toiture pour gagner de l'espace. Et en effet, cette salle était plus étroite que la précédente. Pour une centaine d'étudiants, en tout cas, ça faisait peu d'espace.

Il avait posé sa tasse sur le large rebord de cette immense fenêtre mais gardait ses doigts dessus pour s'y réchauffer, passionné par la bulle de buée qu'il formait en soupirant sur la vitre. Il n'était pas si tard, le soleil n'était pas encore complètement levé, ce qui donnait lieu à un paysage charmant, à mi-chemin entre l'obscurité de la nuit et l'éclat de l'Astre naissant.

Yuuri avait l'impression de ressembler à un petit vieux en fin de vie… Ce qui lui correspondait très bien puisqu'il n'aspirait qu'à une même sérénité – et il aurait aimé en profiter davantage. Hélas pour lui, le vacarme semblait être monnaie courante dans cette université, et un son bourru de piétinement en approche grondait dans les couloirs de l'étage. Les blablablas se firent discrets mais pressants, on attendait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Apparemment enragé, Michele Crispino passa la porte en balançant son sac sur ce qui était devenu **sa** chaise, suivit par une Sarah assez embarrassée d'être encore le centre de l'attention à cause de son frère. Emil, qui trainait dans la salle, essaya d'attirer l'attention de l'Italien – sans doute dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées – mais se fit complètement ignorer. Michele jetait un coup d'œil inquisiteur à la classe qui, inutile de le cacher, baissait le regard par réflexe, jusqu'à se poser sur Yuuri. Apparemment, il allait pour parler mais Victor fut plus rapide, sans doute intrigué de l'état de son camarade.

« Eh bien, Michele ? Que se passe-t-il encore ? Les affaires vont mal ? »

Evidemment, Yuuri n'avait pas les clés nécessaires pour comprendre. Il ne pouvait que supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un rapport avec les affaires de leurs entreprises – la perte d'un contrat ? un problème judiciaire ? un scandale familial ?

« La ferme, Nikiforov. Tu n'as rien à faire dans mes histoires, répondit l'Italien sans lâcher le Japonais des yeux. Apprends à te mêler de tes fesses ».

Yuuri commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être fixé de la sorte, et encore moins par un individu louche et potentiellement violent. Un mafieux, qui plus est ! A le regarder, on aurait dit que Michele attendait que Victor disparaisse pour aller s'en prendre à Yuuri. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait rien fait de…

Sarah.

Yuuri comprit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Michele était au courant de sa dispute avec la jeune femme – qui, vu son caractère, n'avait pas dû le lui dire de bonne grâce – et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le simple fait qu'on ait pu indisposer sa sœur le rendait dingue.

 _Je vais mourir… Je vais mourir… Je vais mourir…_

Il allait se faire tuer. Même si Sarah décidait de faire une trêve pour sauver les meubles, rien ne pourrait préserver Yuuri des mains raides, prêtes à tuer de Michele Crispino. A l'heure actuelle, Victor était le dernier rempart de Yuuri, Michele ayant trop de fierté pour se laisser aller face à son ennemi juré.

 _Il ne va jamais tenir jusqu'à un éventuel départ de Nikiforov… Il va craquer avant… Il va me tuer…_

Fallait-il crever l'abcès dès maintenant ou s'enfuir le temps de trouver une solution ? Mais il n'y avait pas de solution ! C'était presque comme si la rage de l'Italien pouvait être caressée du plat de la main. Main qui risquait de finir sur la joue de Yuuri…

Son caractère soumis était en train de reprendre le dessus. Face à Victor, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à s'exalter comme un guerrier sur le champ de bataille, mais face à un frère défendant une injustice qu'avait subi sa sœur, que pouvait-il faire ? Michele avait raison de s'énerver puisque Yuuri avait effectivement merdé.

Il baissa à son tour le regard, gêné des conséquences de ses actes.

Crispino le prit comme un feu vert, sentant la fragilité qui s'échappait de l'Insurgé, et fila comme une flèche pour se planter devant lui. Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant entre intervenir par altruisme ou laisser Yuuri se faire réprimander par vengeance mal placée. De son coté, Victor fit la moue en constatant que Michele n'en avait rien à faire de sa pourtant si belle personne. Puis pourquoi le laisser pour Yuuri Katsuki ? D'autant que si l'un avait l'air hors de lui, l'autre cherchait vraisemblablement à se faire tout petit.

Yuuri prit peur lorsqu'il réalisa que sa proximité avec Michele Crispino faisait de lui la proie inoffensive d'un loup affamé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement d'un inconnu, c'était le moment le plus gênant de sa vie. Cela lui rappelait tous ces truands dans les films d'action, qui s'approchent au plus près de leur ennemi, à une poignée de centimètres, pour le forcer à soutenir le regard, comme s'ils allaient s'égorger d'une minute à l'autre. Les nez qui se frôlent, les regards qui se tiennent, les muscles tendus… Yuuri ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça et se laissait intimider sans savoir quoi faire. Michele n'était pas que charismatique, il était aussi inquiétant.

« T'as des couilles de t'en prendre à ma sœur, Katsuki ».

S'il eut le luxe de se montrer pointilleux, Yuuri aurait volontiers affirmé qu'il ne s'en était pas pris à Sarah – au contraire, c'était elle qui lui en avait foutu une – mais s'était juste comporté comme un con auprès d'elle – ce qui restait grave en soi. Mais par honte de ses actes et crainte des conséquences, il resta silencieux.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle, salopard ! Je vais te le dire une fois, une seule et unique fois alors retiens bien : personne – et je dis bien 'personne' – n'a le droit de s'en prendre d'une quelconque manière que ce soit à MA sœur ! »

Yuuri garda les lèvres serrées et fixa le sol comme s'il était le spectacle du moment.

« Michele, tu es agaçant, intervint Mila à l'autre bout de la salle. Quand on s'approche de Sarah, tu gueules. Quand on s'en éloigne, tu beugles. Faudrait savoir ! Si ça se trouve, Yuuri voulait juste trouver une excuse pour se mettre à distance de ta sœur ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant au lieu de t'exciter tout seul ».

Ce qu'il y avait d'effrayant avec Mila, c'était qu'on ignorait si son intervention avait pour but de protéger Yuuri ou de lui offrir une occasion de bâcher l'Italien. Du coup, le Japonais ne savait pas trop s'il devait se montrer reconnaissant ou non. Dans le doute, de toute façon, il restait muet. Par contre, ses sueurs froides commençaient à le mettre dans un état de stress qui ne présageait rien de bon. Phichit allait avoir du travail, ce soir, pour le calmer.

Hors du conflit, Victor chercha de ses iris bleues à déceler l'origine de ce nouveau conflit – qui pour une fois ne le regardait pas. D'habitude, les disputes le concernaient, peu importe que cela soit avec Michele ou Yuri – les deux du nom, d'ailleurs –, et il se faisait un plaisir de répondre aux piques qu'on lui lançait. Se retrouver en-dehors du conflit lui faisait bizarre. Il pouvait pour la première fois observer la chose en tant que spectateur, il pouvait bouger, fixer qui il voulait, sans qu'on lui fasse le moindre reproche. Dans cette histoire, il n'était rien. Il n'y était pour rien.

Et pire que tout : Yuuri, LE Yuuri, se taisait. L'Insurgé, le battant, l'éternel, le survivant se taisait. Victor avait lancé des joutes, avait provoqué des colères, avait attisé des convoitises, mais il n'avait jamais cloué le bec au Japonais. Michele Crispino l'avait fait. Et Victor contemplait ça avec un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas encore ressenti dans sa courte existence : la jalousie.

Le fait de n'être rien et de contempler le silence de sa Némésis, imposé par un autre, le rendit jaloux.

A son tour, il décida d'ignorer Michele en lui passant devant, écartant Yuuri de l'Italien. Le Japonais avait brusquement reculé en voyant le Russe arriver vers lui avec cet air agacé – à croire que le monde entier avait décidé de se liguer contre lui. C'était également à ce moment-là que Phichit rentra en classe – et en voici encore un qui tirait la tronche. Rien n'allait en ce lundi matin. Tout le monde était nerveux, ou furieux, ou stressé, et la somme de tous ces états-d'âme créait un méli-mélo de pensées négatives qui s'entrechoquaient au cœur d'une ambiance de plus en plus pesante.

Pour l'heure, l'attention toute entière de l'Insurgé était concentrée en un point précis : Victor Nikiforov, qui était le plus grand danger à l'heure actuelle. Michele ne l'était plus depuis le mouvement brusque du Russe, qui s'était du même coup attiré sa fureur à la place de Yuuri. La situation était floue pour tout le monde. Victor était jaloux sans trop se le reconnaître, Michele passait d'une cible à l'autre sans savoir contre qui s'énerver, Yuuri voulait comprendre pourquoi on ne lui fichait pas enfin la paix, Phichit ne savait pas quoi faire pour détourner l'attention, Sarah essayait de déchiffrer la scène et Chris venait tout juste de revenir et avait encore tout à découvrir.

En d'autres mots, c'était un vaste foutoir.

Victor voulait dire quelque chose mais il avait du mal à se concentrer entre Michele qui se plaignait derrière, ses propres pensées contradictoires et Yuuri qui hésitaient entre adopter une attitude ferme peu crédible et jouer la victime qu'il était à l'heure actuelle.

« Arrête de m'ignorer, Nikiforov ! Et rends-moi ce sale chien malpoli ! menaça l'Italien. J'ai pas fini de lui remettre les idées en place !

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Katsuki… ? ignora Victor en improvisant avec ce que sa mauvaise foi lui laissait dire. Depuis quand es-tu devenu une petite chose fragile qui plie devant l'adversité. Crispino te fait peur mais pas moi ? Tu m'insultes, là.

_ Je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas, murmura Yuuri avec souffrance.

_ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'ignorer ! continuait l'autre derrière eux.

_ Je ne te comprends pas, Katsuki…, avoua Victor. Avec Michele, tu baisses les yeux, mais pas avec moi ? Pourtant, nous sommes semblables, lui et moi. Sur quels critères bases-tu ton jugement des autres ? Qu'est-ce qui rend une personne 'acceptable' selon toi ? Tu as l'air de penser le contraire mais j'ai des valeurs. Ça veut dire que tu n'y es pas sensible ? Ou alors, ça n'a aucune importance à tes yeux car il y a quelque chose de plus, un critère particulier qui fait basculer autrui dans une catégorie ou une autre ? Je me demande ce que tu hais tant en moi…

_ Stop. Arrête d'essayer de rentrer dans ma tête…

_ Mais putain, Nikiforov ! Je lui parlais avant toi !

_ Tu fuis, Katsuki ? La conversation n'est pas ton fort, je vois ».

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui mettait sa lâcheté sous le nez, Yuuri préféra nier et tourner la tête, au plus grand damne de Phichit qui espérait toujours une prise de conscience chez son meilleur ami. Or, ce dernier était sans conteste en train de se braquer à cause de l'insistance de Victor, qui mine de rien était capable de pointer du doigt les paradoxes et défauts de Yuuri. Malheureusement, il allait en falloir plus pour percer ses défenses.

Le Japonais se retrouva bien vite au pied du mur – littéralement collé à la fenêtre – et se tourna face à elle pour s'échapper au regard inquisiteur du Russe. Où était passé l'imbécile souriant ? Où était passée sa cruauté infantile ? D'où Victor tenait-il ce regard sérieux et avisé ?

Nerveux, Yuuri attrapa sa tasse d'une main pour la porter à ses lèvres, hydratant sa gorge asséchée, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de l'autre pour faire redescendre la température de ses joues. Il avait affreusement besoin d'air. A son grand regret, cette indifférence travaillée ne suffit pas à faire abandonner le Russe. Ce dernier voulut lui attraper l'épaule mais l'épaisseur de l'écharpe l'en empêcha. Au même moment, sentant ce contact imprévu, Yuuri se décala par réflexe, sacrifiant sans le savoir son vêtement, pour finir trois pas plus loin, apeuré comme un chiot battu.

Victor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en alternant entre son interlocuteur affolé et l'épaisse écharpe dans ses doigts. Michele avait abandonné à contre-cœur et invita les quelques étudiants de la salle à retourner à leurs affaires au lieu de les fixer comme des poissons morts. Pourtant, il fallait reconnaitre que c'était difficile d'ôter son regard de cette scène. Ni Victor ni Yuuri ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre, la situation était comme bloquée, suspendue.

Jusqu'à ce que l'Insurgé finisse d'analyser sa situation.

En voyant sa précieuse écharpe dans la main du Russe, le regard du Japonais se refit immédiatement sérieux. Le contraste était saisissant puisque toute sa tendresse passée, toute cette douce soumission dont il avait fait preuve face à Michele, toutes ses peurs et embarras, tout cela s'effaça comme sur une ardoise pour laisser place à cette expression sèche et agacée, celle que Victor connaissait maintenant si bien.

L'Insurgé était de retour.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite, Nikiforov.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma…

_ Rends-la-moi, j'ai dit ! »

Clairement, Yuuri n'en avait strictement plus rien à faire de la discussion, de sa lâcheté, de ses erreurs, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : son écharpe. Victor réalisa alors tout ce que cette réaction pouvait sous-entendre. Une simple étoffe valait plus qu'une conversation avec lui. C'était dire à quel point ce bout de tissu devait compter pour le Japonais.

Victor la leva en l'air pour empêcher sa Némésis de s'en saisir – et ce dernier maudit les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient.

« D'où vient cette écharpe ? interrogea curieusement le Russe.

_ La préférée de mon père, j'y tiens ! Rend !

_ Fais des phrases, Katsuki, je te comprends à peine.

_ Rends-moi ça ! »

Même Christophe trouvait ça puéril de la part de Victor. Pourquoi ce besoin de se lever contre Katsuki ? A croire que le Russe faisait une fixette sur lui sans parvenir à s'empêcher de lui chercher des poux. Curiosité mal placée ? Instinct de destruction ? Jeu de rôle pour plaire à la classe ? Réflexe d'enfant égoïste ? Chris doutait de la méchanceté de son ami, il pencherait plus pour la curiosité mal placée. Mais dans tous les cas, c'était puéril de sa part.

Puis il y eut le geste de trop.

A force d'esquive, vint bien le moment où Victor fatigua des bras, trébucha en arrière à cause d'une insistance trop forte de sa proie, vint le moment où sa main s'ouvrit et où son dos rencontra l'armature de la fenêtre, vint le moment où Yuuri assista, impuissant, à l'envol de son écharpe par la vitre ouverte.

Et à voir sa tête, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Oups ».

Victor n'avait rien trouvé de plus à dire et le silence commençait à l'encombrer. Il n'y était pas habitué… Or, là, il devait le reconnaître : il était responsable de ce bazar. Automatiquement, sa confiance en soi s'éteignit et il prit une posture de petit garçon pris en faute, c'est-à-dire ses dix doigts entremêlés, sa tête baissée et son dos courbé. Il sut quand Yuuri se tourna vers lui mais ne vit pas son visage, trop focalisé sur le sol. _Je vais m'en prendre une…_ , se disait-il d'ailleurs. Et il suivit les pieds du Japonais quand celui-ci bougea pour, étonnamment, s'éloigner. Là, le Russe osa lever les yeux.

En soupirant, Yuuri tira une chaise au hasard vers leur position et grimpa dessus d'un geste habile, posant un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Phichit avait bondit jusqu'à lui avec un air dément.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, au juste ?! Descends de là tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il en l'agrippant par le pull.

_ Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient, répondit Yuuri avec une neutralité effrayante. Elle s'est accrochée à l'ornement du toit, je peux l'attraper si je m'y prends bien ».

Sa réplique jeta un blizzard sur la classe.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est au troisième étage ?

_ Je ferai attention.

_ Mais t'es devenu fou, ou bien ?! Troisième étage, bougre de con ! Sur le toit !

_ Lâche-moi, Phichit. C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

_ Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher ! Et tu ne vas pas sur le toit ! Tu veux mourir, ou quoi ?!

_ Les adultes réparent les bêtises des enfants, c'est bien connu ».

Victor accueillit cette piqure comme si on l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Cette infantilisation qu'il subissait dans le regard de Yuuri le blessa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il comprit alors que, aussi incompréhensible cela soit-il, le Japonais était étroitement accroché à l'image d'un Nikiforov puéril et narcissique, sans valeur morale aucune. Comme si Yuuri avait besoin de se persuader que Victor était foncièrement mauvais. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette idée le rendit amer. Il savait qu'il valait plus que ça, mais apparemment pas aux yeux de Yuuri.

Il fixa avec un air mort la dispute entre Chulanont et Katsuki, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux dérivent sur la fenêtre ouverte.

« Descends ! ordonnait Phichit en tirant le pull de son ami. Descends tout de suite, je t'interdis d'y aller !

_ Je fais ce que je veux, laisse-moi ! répondait l'autre. Ne t'en mêle pas !

_ Yuuri, merde ! Tu vas crever ! »

Puis contre toute attente, Victor bondit sur la chaise où était Yuuri et donna une petite impulsion pour se retrouver debout sur l'encadrure de la fenêtre. Ce qui jeta un nouveau blizzard sur la classe. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la brèche béante était agressif et lui mordait les joues, mais quelque chose de plus fort dominait Victor alors qu'il faisait face à la pente raide du toit : l'excitation. Il ne s'était jamais autant mis en danger de lui-même.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'aperçut que lui aussi était retenu par une main ferme sur sa chemise. Christophe, bouleversé, broyait son vêtement dans sa forte poigne, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il avait même l'air ému, ou quelque chose comme… trahi. Bref, son regard était plus expressif que jamais, et c'était assez étonnant compte tenu du fait qu'il était plutôt le genre d'homme à se faire discret et à suivre son camarade dans l'ombre.

« A quoi tu penses, Victor… ? Ne fais pas de connerie, ça ne te ressemble pas…

_ Je prends mes responsabilités Chris. C'est de ma faute si cette écharpe s'est envolée, je dois me comporter en adulte ».

Cette petite pique à l'encontre de Yuuri ne détendit pas le Suisse, dont le regard se durcit comme celui d'un grand frère.

« Je t'ordonne de descendre, Victor. Tu n'as même pas idée de la gravité de la situation et de tous les risques stupides que tu prends rien qu'en faisant ça. Descend. C'est très dangereux.

_ Dangereux, oui… j'oubliais que c'est toi le professionnel de la défenestration, ironisa le Russe ».

Sauf que la réplique ne plut absolument pas à Chris qui serra dangereusement les dents, à cheval entre rage et tristesse. La situation avait encore dérapé, ça devenait grave.

« Reste à ta place, Nikiforov, attaqua Yuuri. Cette écharpe m'appartient, c'est à moi de m'en occuper.

_ Non, Yuuri ! insista le Thaï. Rien de ce qui vient d'arriver n'est de ta responsabilité ! On trouvera un autre moyen de la récupérer donc descend !

_ Victor, cesse de faire le con, ordonna Chris. Ce n'est pas être 'mature' que de grimper sur le toit d'une école pour un bout de tissu.

_ Je tiens à ce bout de tissu, trancha Yuuri.

_ Katsuki, la ferme, reprit Giacometti.

_ Descendez TOUS LES DEUX ! craqua Chulanont.

_ Non ».

Victor lâcha cette dernière affirmation en s'arrachant de la poigne de son meilleur ami, qui vit avec horreur ce bout de tissu gelé lui glisser entre les doigts. Le Russe avait bondi par dehors et s'était hâté – tant qu'il avait de l'élan – de remonter la toiture par le haut, afin d'atteindre l'armature, cet espèce d'angle pointu sur lequel il pouvait plus facilement s'appuyer.

« VICTOR ! REVIENS !

_ Hors de question qu'il fasse ça à ma place ! s'insurgea Yuuri en se libérant à son tour de la poigne de son propre meilleur ami pour s'élancer à la suite de son rival.

_ YUURI, NON ! »

C'est donc ainsi que Yuuri Katsuki et Victor Nikiforov – respectivement l'homme le plus haït et l'homme le plus adoré de toute l'université – se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes sur la toiture, à ramper vers l'ornement pointu qui avait trouvé judicieux de kidnapper cette fichue écharpe. La semaine risquait d'être longue à ce rythme…

Ignorant superbement les appels de leur ami respectif et les quelques cris choqués de l'assistance, ils s'accrochèrent comme du lierre aux tuiles couleur ardoise pour ne pas glisser de ce triple étape – malheur à qui regarderait en bas ! –, ne réalisant toujours pas que c'était sans doute la pire idée qu'ils n'aient jamais eu de leur vie. Une violente bourrasque les força tous deux à s'arrêter, le temps qu'un frisson glacé ne parcourt l'intégralité de leur corps. Yuuri espérait toujours désespérément rattraper sa Némésis pour le doubler.

Ils étaient dopés par l'adrénaline.

« Arrête, Nikiforov ! Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça, retourne en bas !

_ Non, non, non ! Tu me reproches d'être un assisté, alors je vais te prouver quelle maturité je peux avoir quand la situation l'exige ! »

Yuuri lutta contre un mélange d'affliction et de surprise qui montait en lui. Néanmoins, quelque part en lui, il était assez touché que cet enfant-adulte ait décidé de faire un effort pour lui, sauf que la situation ne lui laissait pas trop le temps de s'extasier là-dessus puisque le stress était en train de monter en flèche. Pas qu'il avait foncièrement peur du vide, mais trois étages, c'est tout de même violent.

« Tu en fais trop ! C'est mon écharpe, j'en suis responsable.

_ Certes, mais je suis LE responsable de cette situation.

_ Pour l'amour du ciel, entends raison !

_ Non, c'est à toi de le faire ! »

Victor s'arrêta net dans sa progression, bloquant ouvertement le passage à son rival.

« J'ai conscience de l'image que tu as de moi, Katsuki, mais je pense aussi que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans notre conflit.

_ Pardon ?! Ai-je bien entendu ça dans la bouche du type qui laisse ses sous-fifres bizuter des innocents pour des raisons égoïstes ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas… Je n'ai pas voulu devenir comme ça, je… c'est compliqué.

_ Vas-y, explique, on n'a que ça à faire. Après tout, on est juste assis sur le toit de l'université, ça me semble être l'endroit parfait pour commencer une conversation. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un thé ?

_ Je me contenterais de boire tes larmes.

_ Essaye un peu, Nikiforov.

_ Ne me tente pas, je pourrais te surprendre ».

Le Japonais sourit malgré lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet échange qui lui avait plu, ce n'était pas comme les autres joutes verbales où le but était clairement de déstabiliser l'autre. Ici, ils étaient presque en train de… jouer. C'était sans doute la seule chose à laquelle leurs esprits tourmentés d'angoisse avaient pensé pour se détendre. L'instinct de survie.

« Katsuki, je n'ai vraiment pas voulu ce qui arrive.

_ Tu parles de ton comportement quotidien ou de cette sombre affaire d'écharpe ?

_ Les deux… mais surtout l'écharpe, en fait. Je suis désolé.

_ Victor Nikiforov qui s'excuse devant un prolétaire ? Va-t-il pleuvoir de l'or ? Ou la Terre va-t-elle cesser sa rotation dans la minute ?

_ Ne te méprends pas sur moi, je n'ai que faire de ton niveau de richesse. Ce n'est pas ça qui fera de toi quelqu'un de plus ou moins fréquentable ».

Yuuri ne s'était pas habitué à cette maturité de la part du Russe, c'était sans doute la première réflexion intelligente qu'il lui entendait. Du coup, c'était perturbant, le Japonais étant habitué à un Victor idiot et au sourire forcé.

« Et j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure : je veux vraiment comprendre ce qui te déplait chez moi.

_ Tu le sais très bien. Tu joues les rois au détriment d'innocents, tu te complais de la terreur qui s'est installée autour de toi, tu es cruel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais rien ne justifie ce que Ji et Phichit ont subi par ta faute.

_ Tu n'es pas honnête.

_ Plait-il ?! Bien sûr que si !

_ Je ne remets pas en doute ce que tu viens de dire, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Ta colère vient d'ailleurs, et ce qui est arrivé aux deux autres n'a fait que nourrir cette haine. Je sais que, même si rien ne leur était arrivé, tu m'aurais méprisé. C'était inévitable. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés que pour nous haïr, c'est du moins ce que je lis dans tes yeux. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi ».

Yuuri pâlit à vue d'œil, pris en faute. Il semblerait qu'il avait largement sous-estimé la perspicacité de sa Némésis. Celle-ci décida que c'en était assez pour l'instant – parce que, on aurait presque tendance à l'oublier, mais ils étaient toujours bloqués sur le toit comme deux pigeons sur Montmartre – et reprit son chemin vers l'ornement de la toiture, cette sorte de pique qui pointait le ciel comme si elle désirait le percer. Cette fois-ci, le Japonais ne dit rien et laissa le Russe ramper à sa guise. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, Victor ne changerait pas d'avis, mais par mesure de précaution, il le suivit de près.

Par contre, la suite risquait d'être compliquée. En effet, l'ornement était loin d'être petit et nécessiterait forcément que l'on se mette debout pour en décrocher l'étoffe. Et c'est Victor qui était parti pour s'en occuper. En toute honnêteté, Yuuri n'était pas convaincu que laisser faire un assisté pareil soit une bonne solution à leur problème, il émettait quelques réserves quant à la pertinence de ce plan qui n'en était pas un.

« Je propose une trêve le temps de faire notre manœuvre, proposa le Russe. J'ai besoin que tu me tiennes pour pouvoir me mettre debout.

_ Te… te tenir… ?

_ Oui, Katsuki, me 'tenir'. Tu sais ? Avec les deux mains ».

Evidemment, Victor ne s'était répété que pour se foutre de sa gueule. Le Japonais gonfla les joues en le foudroyant du regard, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se disputer.

Le Russe remonta ses jambes le long du toit pour les plier devant lui et attrapa la barre de l'ornement comme pilier. Puis, tout doucement, il se souleva avec toute la force de ses jambes et de ses biceps – et on pouvait presque voir ses muscles se tendre à travers sa chemise. D'ailleurs, Yuuri n'y avait pas pensé mais il devait être mort de froid…

« Quand tu veux, provoqua le Russe avec un sourire ironique. Pas que je désire ardemment avoir tes douces mains sur moi, mais j'apprécierais un soutien supplémentaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Qu'il était chiant !

« Supplie-moi donc, Nikiforov. Qu'on rigole.

_ C'est pour ton écharpe que je suis là, facilite-moi les choses.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, que je sache.

_ Katsuki, s'il-te-plait, on n'a pas le temps de se battre alors tiens-moi ».

Un peu à contre-cœur mais pas moins amusé, l'Insurgé obtempéra en plaçant ses deux mains de part-et-d'autre des hanches de Victor. A travers la matière tendre et élastique du pantalon, il pouvait sentir l'ossature presque palpable trembler de froid sous ses doigts. Assez naturellement, sa prise devint plus ferme et plus appuyée alors que le Russe continuait de s'élever progressivement. Yuuri, ne pouvant regarder que ça, s'attarda quelques instants sur le mouvement du bassin de son acolyte, langoureux, souple, ferme et – _oh mon Dieu, à quoi je pense ?_ – et rien du tout.

Il faut dire que vu d'en-bas, Victor était encore plus impressionnant. Cet angle plongeant lui donnait une prestance supplémentaire, allongeait sa silhouette, appuyait la courbure délicate de sa colonne vertébrale, agrémentait son fessier d'une profondeur nouvelle et – _oh mon Dieu, je suis fou !_ – et rien du tout !

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent s'insinua jusqu'à eux. Victor poussa un petit cri surpris qui fit réagir Yuuri au quart de tour. Le Japonais se jeta en avant, encerclant fermement les hanches de son camarade pour le serrer contre lui. Ce geste avait sûrement sauvé la vie du Russe, vu comme il était parti. Au moins, il avait pleinement retrouvé sa stabilité et ne s'en tint que plus fermement à la barre.

Par contre, Yuuri rougit comme une pivoine en s'apercevant qu'il avait sa joue collée à la fesse droite de sa Némésis.

Comme quoi, partager un toit – littéralement –, ça rapproche.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient collés-serrés par instinct de survie, Yuuri se voyait mal se détacher et reculer comme si aucune autre bourrasque n'allait venir. En plus, ça continuait de souffler dans leurs vêtements, ce qui était très dangereux.

Yuuri était en train de réfléchir à la vacuité de la vie, à sa place dans le monde et à la fenêtre de son appartement qu'il avait oublié de fermer le matin même pendant que l'autre décrochait, avec toute la douceur possible, l'écharpe coincée. Grâce au Japonais, le Russe disposait maintenant d'une stabilité suffisante pour tenir debout sans s'agripper à l'ornement, ce qui lui laissait libre ses deux mains. De ce fait, à force d'insistance, il parvint à ses fins, non sans soulagement.

« Mission réussie ! s'exclama-t-il ».

Egalement soulagé, Yuuri commis l'erreur de desserrer un peu sa prise au moment où Victor allait pour se rasseoir, ce qui ne fit pas bon ménage avec la nouvelle bourrasque qui venait de les gagner. Victor perdit l'équilibre et trébucha sur la jambe de son compagnon, tombant en avant, droit vers le vide. Il était même déjà en train de dévaler le toit sur le ventre quand le Japonais lui attrapa _in extremis_ la main.

Pour l'empoigner, l'Insurgé s'était lui-même jeté en avant, ne se tenant désormais à l'armature du toit que par le pli de son genou. Et que sa vie et celle de Nikiforov ne tienne qu'à un muscle tendu ne le rassurait pas. Ainsi accéléra-t-il le mouvement en tirant son camarade vers lui.

« Grimpe-moi dessus ! ordonna-t-il dans le feu de l'action. Il faut que tu remontes ».

Tout aussi paniqué, le Russe ne nota pas l'expression alambiquée utilisée et s'exécuta de suite. Il poussait les tuiles avec ses pieds et utilisait le corps de Yuuri comme accroche efficace, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas le blesser. Une fois en hauteur, assis sur la tranche du toit, il attrapa à pleines-mains les flancs de son camarade pour le tirer vers lui.

Aucun des deux n'osait imaginer les têtes de Christophe et Phichit en ce moment-même.

Essoufflés, remués, effrayés, ils prirent un instant pour se remettre de leurs émotions et se défaire de cette respiration haletante qui bloquait leurs poumons. Ce fut difficile pour eux de réaliser qu'ils avaient frôlés la mort.

Victor eut un rictus entre deux reprises de souffle, qui se changea vite en ricanement, puis en fou-rire. Et le pire ? C'était contagieux. Les deux ennemis rirent, pliés en deux, évacuant leurs peurs et leur stress d'un même élan, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ce rire nerveux leur coûta cinq minutes entières avant d'enfin se calmer. Ça faisait du bien, tout simplement.

« Merci, Katsuki. Tu m'as sauvé sur ce coup ».

Yuuri ne répondit rien mais sourit discrètement. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire dans cette situation, et il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

Ça avait vraiment été une idée de merde du début à la fin.

« On devrait retourner à l'abri, proposa intelligemment le Russe. J'ai eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et il n'est même pas huit heure et demi. Après toi ».

Yuuri étant le plus près de la fenêtre, c'était à lui d'ouvrir la marche. Son écharpe avait retrouvé sa place autour de son cou et elle comptait bien y rester, cette fois. Rampant lentement mais sûrement, il parvint à rejoindre l'autre extrémité. Maintenant, il devait se laisser glisser sur la toiture pour rejoindre la brèche en contre-bas. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se louper parce que ce n'était pas la gouttière qui allait rattraper son fessier.

Heureusement, Christophe semblait aux aguets – si l'on oublie l'orage qui grondait dans ses yeux –, à moitié dehors, prêt à le rattraper.

Avec une lenteur maîtrisée, il se laissa glisser le long des tuiles – ce qui était douloureux, autant le dire tout de suite – jusqu'à atterrir précautionneusement dans les bras de son camarade, qui le tira à l'intérieur en un geste hâtif. Le Japonais manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'il fut de retour sur la terre ferme et s'aperçut d'à quel point ses jambes tremblaient de peur.

Pendant qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, accueillit par un lourd silence choqué, Victor rentra à son tour dans la salle, ignorant le regard enragé que lui envoyait son meilleur ami. Yuuri n'avait pas les clés nécessaires pour comprendre cette réaction, mais ça devait cacher quelque chose entre le Russe et le Suisse.

Puis quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

Un homme, que Yuuri avait déjà aperçut lors de son arrivée, grand, brun, baraqué, bras croisés, se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Et ce n'était certainement pas un étudiant.

« Vous deux, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme : dans le bureau de la directrice. Tout de suite ».

Jean-Jacques Leroy, l'un des surveillants principaux de l'Université.

Les deux fautifs se jetèrent un regard coupable avant d'accepter de suivre leur aîné à travers les couloirs, laissant derrière eux une classe mortifiée qui allait grandement étonner leur professeur retardataire. Yuuri commençait à en avoir un peu marre de rater des cours pour X ou Y raisons idiotes – et là, il avait fait fort question stupidité. Il était là pour travailler, à la base, pas pour des promenades de santé sur les toits de l'Université. On n'est pas supposé risquer sa vie en étudiant, normalement.

JJ, comme on l'appelait, tapa à la porte de sa chef en lançant un regard supérieur aux deux jeunes, l'air de dire 'vous ne vous en sortirez pas indemne'. On leur autorisa l'entrée et ils purent pénétrer l'antre du démon. Inutile de dire à quel point le Japonais était mal à l'aise, lui qui suivait toujours les règles avec la plus honnête innocence.

Madame la directrice eut l'air surprise de voir ces deux-là en particulier avancer dans son bureau, suivis du surveillant principal. Elle retira ses lunettes et ferma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, attentive.

« Re-bonjour, salua le Canadien avec un petit air satisfait. J'ai surpris ces deux énergumènes sur les toits, au troisième étage ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus.

Mme Minako fit les gros yeux, éberluée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son regard s'attarda plus sur le Japonais que sur le Russe, d'ailleurs, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Un voile de déception parut la gagner, ainsi qu'un fort agacement. Sa brusque allure ferme la rendit inquiétante, et Yuuri ne savait pas où se mettre. Par contre, Victor le vivait bien, sans doute plus habitué à faire des bêtises – même si cela n'avait jamais été porté à ce point-là.

« Vous êtes stupides, ou quoi ? commença-t-elle d'un ton sec et enragé. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ?! Les toits du troisième étage ?! Vous voulez mourir, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-haut ?!

_ Je… Mon écharpe s'était envolée, bredouilla timidement le Japonais.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?! explosa-t-elle. Tout ça pour une écharpe ?! Vous risquez vos vies pour une écharpe ?! Mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ?! Qu'aurais-je fait si vous étiez tombé ?! Pensez aux autres ! Une institution, c'est de l'organisation, c'est une communauté, c'est de la logistique ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout foutre en l'air comme bon vous semble !

_ C'est moi qui ai jeté l'écharpe par la fenêtre, avoua Victor. Puis j'ai voulu réparer mon erreur ».

La femme ne parut pas quoi choisir entre être exaspérée et être choquée.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, Victor. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de ton comportement. Tu m'avais pourtant promis de te tenir à carreaux ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes que le monde n'est pas à tes pieds ? Et toi, Yuuri, tu aurais pu commencer par là ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de venir me voir si tu te sentais en danger dans ta classe.

_ Je vous arrête tout de suite, madame, coupa le Japonais. Victor n'a rien fait de mal. On discutait et il a glissé, c'est comme ça que mon écharpe s'est envolée. Il ne l'a pas 'jeté' comme il l'a dit, mais 'laissé tomber'. Et je ne suis pas 'en danger' dans ma classe, comme vous le dites, sauf si vous considérez la maladresse comme en étant un. De toute façon, cette écharpe m'appartient, c'est à moi d'y faire attention. Victor m'a même devancé pour aller la récupérer à ma place, il ne mérite pas de dispute pour ça ».

Victor fut plus surpris que la directrice. Non seulement parce que Yuuri l'appelait par son prénom sans raison, mais surtout parce qu'il le défendait. Minako, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils comme pour sonder l'âme du jeune homme.

« Donc… Tu ne te sens pas en danger ?

_ Non, pas le moins du monde.

_ Et Victor ne t'a rien fait subir ?

_ Rien ».

Elle n'était absolument pas convaincue mais n'avait pas d'argument à lui soumettre. En désespoir de cause, elle fut forcée d'abdiquer, non sans se frotter les yeux d'un air las.

« Bon. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans l'enceinte de mon établissement pour la journée. Rentrez chez vous et réfléchissez à vos actes. Je vais être obligée de vous punir mais j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Sortez maintenant.

_ Au revoir…, murmura Yuuri.

_ Au revoir, madame, conclut Victor ».

JJ resta, sans doute pour débattre de la sentence à appliquer, ce qui soulagea les deux jeunes hommes. Ce qu'ils avaient vécus était bien assez pour une seule et même journée. Par contre, Yuuri avait perdu quelques couleurs, sûrement car c'était la première fois qu'il était viré une journée entière.

« Tu m'as défendu, nota le Russe. Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas commencer d'histoire. Tout ce que je désire, c'est travailler et avoir mes diplômes.

_ Tu aurais dû lui dire pour moi. Après tout ce que tu as vécu par ma faute, ça aurait été logique.

_ Elle m'a demandé si je me sentais en danger…

_ Et ?

_ Et je ne me sens pas du tout en danger, Nikiforov. Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur, ni toi ni personne de la classe ».

Yuuri affichait un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres mutines. Devant ce spectacle, l'autre s'arrêta de marcher, conscient que tout n'avait été qu'une farce, que sa Némésis souhaitait juste éviter les problèmes tout en étant capable d'y faire face à la seule force de sa volonté. Cet homme, ce jeune Japonais sortit de nulle part, cette boîte à mystères sur pattes, n'était pas à sous-estimer. Victor comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus le considérer uniquement comme un trouble-fête. Yuuri Katsuki est infiniment plus complexe que ça. Plaisant par moment, insupportable la plupart du temps, malin pour se sortir des mauvaises passes, timide face à la hiérarchie. Il se contredisait lui-même, ou non, plutôt, il suivait sa propre logique, une logique insondable.

Insupportable mais intriguant.

« Qui es-tu ? »

La question échappa au Russe et toucha le Japonais au cœur. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque gêné. Son regard roula au sol, puis au travers de la fenêtre du couloir, avant de se reporter sur son interlocuteur.

« Je t'ai pourtant dis d'arrêter d'essayer de rentrer dans ma tête, Nikiforov…

_ Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, Katsuki. Tu ne peux pas exciter mon attention et me demander de rester à part comme si de rien n'était. J'ai mes désirs à suivre.

_ Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que je suis l'un de tes désirs, ironisa Yuuri avec le rouge aux joues.

_ Oh que si. Je veux te comprendre et, pour ce faire, j'entrerai dans ton esprit s'il le faut ».

La mise en garde tonna en lui et Yuuri se sentit chanceler. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son lui intérieur, il se sentait déjà mis à nu, violé, fouillé, un sentiment insupportable pour lui. S'ouvrir, c'était dévoiler ses faiblesses. Victor le savait forcément puisqu'il se cachait lui aussi. Ce masque, ce sourire faux qu'il affichait devant tous, c'était son bouclier, de la même manière que le bouclier de Yuuri était son mutisme.

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, Yuuri préféra fuir, acceptant pour cette fois sa défaite.

0*O*o*O*0

L'après-midi de la même journée, rentré depuis longtemps et en pleine séance de travail intensif, Yuuri lâcha brusquement toutes ses feuilles de cours lorsque sa porte d'entrée explosa littéralement sous un coup de pied furieux. Il crut à un cambriolage jusqu'à apercevoir Phichit se diriger vers lui à vive allure.

Par réflexe, le Japonais se redressa, mort de peur.

« T'es le pire connard que j'ai jamais vu ! explosa le Thaï sans se soucier de si les voisins l'entendait – de toute façon, personne ne parlait sa langue dans ce pays.

_ Phichit, je...

_ Ta gueule ! N'ose même pas l'ouvrir ou je te jure que je vais te tuer ! Là, je dis stop, Yuuri ! Tu m'entends ?! Je dis : STOP ! A quel moment passer par la fenêtre t'a semblé être une bonne idée ?! A quel putain de moment tu t'es dit que ça valait le coup de risquer ta vie ?! Et puis quoi ?! Tu as osé me sortir que ça ne me regardait pas, ou j'ai rêvé ?! C'est sûr qu'on en a rien à foutre de ce que ce gros con de Phichit peut bien penser ! Suis-je bête ?! C'est pas comme si j'étais ton meilleur ami ! »

Le corps tout entier de Thaï était parcouru de soubresauts, son visage était déformé d'horreur et ses yeux avaient l'air d'être prêt à le tuer sur place. Jamais de sa vie Yuuri ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Cette rage, dans la bouche angélique de Phichit, était incompréhensible, comme si les deux ne pouvaient pas être liés. Phichit énervé, ça existait. Phichit enragé après son meilleur ami, c'était une nouveauté.

Et il avait au moins fallu ces hurlements pour que le Japonais réalise ce qu'il avait fait. Non seulement il s'était mis en danger bêtement, mais en plus il avait écarté son ami comme s'il n'était rien. Tout ça par orgueil.

« Tu déconnes, Yuuri ! Je connais bien ton petit côté égoïste et irresponsable mais je ne l'ai jamais vu porté à ce niveau ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Et comment peux-tu me sortir de but-en-blanc que ça ne me regarde pas ?! C'est toujours pareil ! Je ne mérite pas de te connaître ! Tu m'en empêches toujours, tu te fermes à moi comme si j'étais ton ennemi ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! »

Un peu en retard et essoufflé de sa course, Leo de la Iglesia apparut avec un regard de chiot. Sans doute avait-il, en vain, essayé de retenir le Thaï en voyant sa rage exploser. Ce dernier ne lui jeta pas l'esquisse d'un regard, trop concentré sur le fautif qui sentit peu à peu des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Je suis quoi pour toi, Yuuri ?! Un bouche-trou ?! Un ami-bonus qu'on ne sort qu'occasionnellement ?! Rien, peut-être ?! Je crois que je préférais ça, à vrai dire ! Ce sera toujours mieux que d'être sans cesse ignoré !

_ Je suis désolé…, bredouilla le Japonais. Je n'avais pas réalisé…

_ Sans blague ! Si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait huit ans que tu ne réalises pas ! C'est même pas cette stupide histoire d'écharpe qui me gonfle, c'est tout ce que ça traduit de toi ! Que tu sois introverti, je m'y suis fait ! Que tu sois égoïste, je l'ai bien compris ! Que tu sois orgueilleux, je l'ai découvert ! Mais que tu me sortes que ça ne me regarde pas ! Je rêve !

_ Phichit, s'il-te-plait, tenta Leo en lui tenant l'épaule. Calme-toi, ça ne te ressemble pas…

_ Evidemment que ça ne me ressemble pas ! On est tous en train de changer sans raison, je comprends plus rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! On est à la fois différents et les mêmes, j'ai l'impression qu'on a plus que nos défauts !

_ Phichit…, appela le Japonais d'une voix tremblante. Pardon…

_ Non, Yuuri ! Pas de pardon aujourd'hui ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Tu veux savoir ce qui me tue ? Je vais te le dire, Yuuri : tu me manipules toujours avec les mêmes armes ! Et vas-y que je fais des cachotteries, et vas-y que je ne réponds pas aux questions, et vas-y que je n'explique rien ! Et moi, je laisse tout passer ! Mais que je suis con, bordel ! On a tous des secrets, Yuuri, tous ! Mais quand je t'ai offert mon amitié, j'ai accepté de moi-même de t'ouvrir une partie de moi, parce que je te fais CONFIANCE ! Il n'y a rien de moi que tu ignores, je t'ai ouvert toutes les portes ! Mais et toi ?! Qui es-tu ?! Tu me tiens toujours éloigné de tout alors comment puis-je prétendre te connaître ?! »

Le Thaïlandais installa un silence pesant dans la pièce, pendant que Yuuri se liquéfiait sur place, yeux humides, recroquevillé et tremblant, puis avança en trois pas vers lui, percevant le soubresaut effrayé qui s'était échappé de ce corps qui avait aujourd'hui manqué la mort de si peu. La distance entre eux fut réduite, quasiment disparue, l'un se faisant tout petit et l'autre tendant ses muscles comme une bête féroce.

Puis, avec une douceur malveillante, Phichit se pencha à l'oreille de l'inconnu qui lui avait servi d'ami et chuchota d'une voix âpre de vérité :

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout le mal que tu me fais… »

Et il se recula, trahi et blessé, après avoir craché ce venin triste, ce venin odieux qui lui fit mal à en crever, une douleur que n'offre que les amitiés perdues.

Choqué, Yuuri le laissa partir sans un geste, peinant à réaliser qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose d'infiniment précieux – et pire encore – que cette perte, c'était lui qui l'avait organisée, année après année, remuant jour après jour la frustration de son ami qui avait grandi seconde après seconde. Et là, ce fut huit ans d'illusion qui explosèrent comme les sanglots explosèrent de sa gorge, pour se déverser par ses lèvres sèches et humidifier le sol.

Leo ne put rien faire. Il comprit que c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'on a besoin d'être seul et que, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, rien ne pourrait combler le vide provoqué par cette rupture. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était retrouver Phichit et l'aider à redescendre de sa fureur.

Pour Yuuri, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire qu'attendre un geste de sa part.

* * *

 **Mmmmh ! Ouuuui, je suis cruelle ! Honhonhon !**

 **Non mais, bien sûr, ça n'en restera pas là ! Ne pleurez pas ! On aime tous les bros Phichit-Yuuri, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça ! T.T Mais les ruptures amicales peuvent parfois être plus violentes et douloureuses que les ruptures amoureuses. Je trouve que ça mérite d'être traité, ce petit sujet amitié ! On fait beaucoup cas de l'amour dans nos fics, mais les amitiés brisées, c'est tout de même affreux.**

 **Prenez soin de vos potes, les gars ! (Et ne faites pas comme Yuuri, ouvrez-vous aux gens de confiance).**

 **Mais pour compenser, j'ai fait avancer la relation Victor-Yuuri ! Tout en intégrant des indices de background ! J'ai bien bossé, non ? Je suis une gentille auteure, non ? Non ? Ah. Oups~ !**

 **XD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Désolée pour les feelz et, surtout, ne faites pas chez vous ce que Victor et Yuuri ont fait ! Le toit, c'est dangereux, eukay ?! Q.Q J'assume que mes persos sont cons comme des balais (ou trop orgueilleux, au choix).**

 **Bref, merci !**

 **Biz' !**


	6. Fragments d'un jour de pluie

**L'Insurgé**

 **Salut, joyeuse troupe ! Ravie de vous retrouver !**

 **Pardon d'avoir été si longue, j'ai eu des semaines démoniaques à subir, c'était atroce ! XD Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Et en plus, ce chapitre n'est pas, à mon sens, le plus passionnant de la série. J'espère avoir rendu mon propos un tant soit peu intéressant… Il me fallait une transition et j'avais encore du cadre à poser. Du coup, vous avez un chapitre très axé relationnel et vie quotidienne à Dmitriev. M'en voulez pas ! Je vais essayer de rebondir mieux que ça pour la suite !**

 **Sans plus attendre, les reviews :**

 **Kizuna :**

 **Agence tous risques, oui, c'est le mot pour définir cette opération foireuse ! Bien trouvé ! Faut pas sous-estimer l'affecte qu'on peut mettre dans nos objets~ ! Yuuri tient à ce bout de tissu ! en tout cas, merci de ton commentaire !**

 **Keleana :**

 **Ta review était adorable, merci beaucoup ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que mes chapitres soient denses, histoire que l'histoire avance à bon rythme (chose que j'ai un peu mis de côté dans ce chapitre-ci) ! Je suis contente que le scénario te plaise ! Je vais encore réfléchir pour Yurio, il mérite d'avoir une vraie histoire, ce petit chou !**

 **Drennae :**

 **Briser la bromance Phichit-Yuuri m'a détruite psychologiquement ! Plus jamais ça ! T.T Mon goût pour le drama me jouera des tours ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que c'est mieux d'avoir des personnages qui s'intéressent l'un à l'autre plutôt que des personnages qui se haïssent !**

 **Raph1978 :**

 **C'est intéressant d'avoir ton point de vue sur le comportement de Phichit. Je ne dis bien sûr pas qu'il faut toujours tout dire à ses amis, c'est juste que sur la question du ressenti, Phichit se sent mis de côté et indigne de confiance (ils se connaissent depuis des plombes dans cette fic). Mais bien sûr, il y a des conceptions sur l'amitié qui divergent totalement d'une personne à une autre. J'essaye d'aborder ce thème différemment dans la fic, pas qu'entre Yuuri et Phichit, mais ce sera sans doute plus visible ultérieurement. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **NarcisseYaourt :**

 **C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut perdre en deux chapitres (huehuehue !) quand on passe entre les mains d'auteurs psychopathes ! Mais nulle crainte, je finirai bien par arranger tout ça. J'ai beaucoup trop mes personnages pour en rester là ! Merci du comm', c'est très gentil !** **Smack !**

 **Black-Strange-Stars :**

 **Oh ! Merci pour ta double review !** **Je suis contente que les plans farfelus de Phichit te plaisent ! Cet enfant a bien trop d'imagination ! Et Yuuri a de la répartie, oui ! Je me suis dit que la violence verbale aurait plus d'impact que de se filer des pains dans la gueule à tout bout de champ ! Et t'inquiète, je parviendrai à rabibocher les persos ensembles ! Vive l'amour ! XD Merci encore !**

 **Tifanny91 :**

 **Merci de ton commentaire ! Comme tu dis, chacun a ses plaies à penser ! J'essaye de donner de la consistance à un maximum de personnages, donc ils ont en soi tous des trucs à cacher (plus ou moins grave) ou du moins, ils ont tous une spécificité qui peut potentiellement poser problème ! Tout ceci va être dur à gérer mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Merci encore de ta review !**

 **BlackHole-Artist :**

 **Eheheh ! Oui, j'ai un fond de sadisme, je pense ! Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas forcer les choses. Les histoires clichées le sont surtout parce qu'elles grossissent les fais (comme une caricature), donc je m'efforce de rester le plus possible terre-à-terre, et de jouer dans la subtilité. En tout cas, ton engouement me fait plaisir ! Merci !**

 **FlyDreamScream :**

 **Bienvenue si c'est ton premier commentaire sur cette fiction ! Sache que ça m'a fait super plaisir, mille mercis ! J'apprécie ta nuance sur la réaction de Phichit et, bien sûr, je n'impose pas ce modèle comme voie à suivre. Je suis persuadée que l'amitié est, au même titre que n'importe quelle émotion, soumise à différentes conceptions. J'essaye de travailler ces nuances dans ma fic. Pour l'instant, c'est l'amitié Phichit-Yuuri qui prédomine mais j'essaye d'intégrer d'autres types d'amitié avec les autres personnages (raison pour laquelle je suis forcée de les introduire un peu plus ici). Pour Phichit, il se questionne sur ce que lui dois l'amitié. Il cherche de l'égalité parce que, oui, ça fait des années et des années qu'il connait Yuuri. Mais effectivement, c'est tout à fait discutable ! Vraiment, c'est cool que tu en parles ! J'aime me nourrir des expériences des autres pour écrire ! Merci !**

 **TenaFitiaH :**

 **C'est vrai que puisque je vous file des infos au compte-goutte, c'est difficile pour vous de juger l'affaire entre Phichit et Yuuri ! Mais viendra bien un jour où vous saurez touuut ! :D Alors, tu peux essayer de deviner le secret de Yuuri mais n'essaye pas de trop forcer les liens de cause à effet ! XD Merci de ton commentaire !**

 **Viktuuri57 :**

 **Non, ne pleure pas, choupinette ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! Q.Q Ils ne seront pas éternellement disputés (sinon, c'est moi qui vais pleurer XD) Et non, je ne les ai pas encore tué, mais franchement, ça aurait été sale de les tuer d'une chute au chapitre 5 ! Où est la beauté du drama là-dedans. Et oui, je connais V de Mystic Messenger, je valide la référence ! XD Merci, ma belle !**

 **Emie-Chan :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! La relation entre Victor et Yuuri progresse très lentement mais elle progresse ! Après, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises ! Pour la dispute entre les deux amis, oui, va bien falloir qu'ils se réconcilient (je ne vais pas tenir, sinon) ! Vive le pouvoir de l'amitié ! Et merci !**

 **Woshi :**

 **Woh ! C'était une super review, mille mercis ! C'est beaucoup trop de compliments pour moi mais ça fait grave plaisir à lire ! Q/Q Surtout que j'ai parfois moi-même du mal à aller là où je veux, les idées s'enchaînent parfois sans que j'arrive à y mettre le frein (ce qui m'a déjà causé pas mal de problèmes). En tout cas, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part (et très motivant !) Merci !**

 **Mikashita98 :**

 **Bienvenue (je te dis ça avec un peu de retard XD) et merci pour ton gentil commentaire ! C'est typiquement le genre de parole qui motive à écrire ! Je suis contente qu'à force d'entrainement, mon travail porte ses fruits ! Je prends déjà beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, et en sachant que je suis lue par des gens si bienveillant, je n'en suis que davantage comblée ! Merci !**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Nous sommes tous choqués-déçus que Yuuri et Phichit soient disputés (oui, moi aussi, ce qui est plutôt bizarre) mais ça va changer ! Parce que, merde ! Je me suis cassée la tête pendant quatre chapitres à introduire leur entente presque parfaite, donc c'est pas pour tout ruiner comme ça ! XD Bref, merci beaucoup !**

 **Romane :**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster le jour de ton anniversaire (j'ai pensé à toi, cela dit, pendant que je rédigeais ma khôlle de philosophie XD) Donc : joyeux anniversaire, un peu en retard ! Et voici ton cadeau : ce chapitre sans doute pas assez bien mais qui a au moins le mérite d'exister XD Bisou, ma belle ! Et merci de la review !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Je ferai en sorte de vous fournir quelque chose de plus consistant la prochaine fois ! Prenez vraiment ça comme un chapitre transitoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre VI :

Yuuri avait séché les cours. Quatre jours de cours.

Ce n'était que la troisième semaine et il avait déjà réussi à tout foutre en l'air. Juste avant les examens, en plus, soit le pire moment pour avoir l'esprit pollué. Les récents évènements lui avaient sapées le moral en profondeur, il osait à peine quitter son lit pour aller se nourrir. A défaut de revenir en classe, il passa l'intégralité de la semaine à ficher ses leçons, lire des bouquins, remercier Leo de lui envoyer gratuitement les cours qu'il manquait – mais quel ange, cet homme ! – et tout autre forme de travail qui pouvait lui occuper l'esprit, comme si ignorer ses problèmes allait les faire disparaître par magie. Et bien sûr, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre sans ouvrir les rideaux, comme un vampire, ce qui risquait de donner un certain poids aux rumeurs qui courraient sur sa monstruosité.

D'une certaine manière et en toute originalité, il fuyait ses peines.

Cent partisans de Nikiforov n'avaient pas pu le faire trembler mais une dispute avec son meilleur ami l'avait détruit.

Sarah, Phichit. La liste des gens bons qui lui en voulaient grandissait un peu trop à son goût – alors qu'il n'avait jamais été un garçon à problèmes, pourtant – et tous avaient un dénominateur commun que le Japonais ne pouvait pas nommer sans frémir.

Il se déprimait.

Travailler, se décourager, manger, ficher, bouquiner, s'oublier. Sa vie se résuma à ça dans les grandes lignes, et cependant, il lui prenait parfois l'envie d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pendant son absence dans cette satanée université, quelles avaient été les conséquences de toute cette histoire.

0*O*o*O*0

« …tor ! Mais écoutes-moi, bordel ! »

Victor se prit un coup de pied dans la hanche suffisamment douloureux pour le sortir de sa rêverie, puis cligna ses yeux bleus ahuris pour les poser fébrilement sur le Tigre russe, alias Yuri Plisetsky qui – ô Originalité suprême – avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Forçant un sourire odieux, Victor fit l'effort de se reconcentrer sur le jeune homme.

« Quel est le problème, mon chaton ?

_ Tu veux vraiment que je te bute ? grogna l'animal. J'étais en train de te menacer, bouffon !

_ Pourquoi ? »

Exaspération.

« Pour la n-ième fois, saleté de Diva : arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, tu me les brises ! Je ne veux pas de toi comme parrain ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai besoin de personne, vous êtes tous inutiles !

_ Tu n'y échapperas pas, Yuri. Tous les premier et deuxième année doivent participer.

_ J'ai réussi à y échapper l'année dernière, je peux très bien recommencer ! Et puis je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me justifie, je ne veux pas de toi ! Alors ne recommence pas ton sale coup !

_ C'était pas un sale coup ! J'ai juste malencontreusement écrit ton nom sous le mien sur la fiche d'inscription des parrainages… Disons que ma main a glissé.

_ Oh comme ça tombe bien ! ironisa l'autre. Ma main a glissé et j'ai « accidentellement » déchiré la feuille et brûlé les bouts restants !

_ Tu n'as pas fait ça !

_ Va vérifier. Je crois avoir entendu la secrétaire principale pester contre une odeur de cramé dans les toilettes ».

Victor mis ses mains de part-et-d'autre de son visage, faussement choqué.

« Si tu ne veux pas te mettre avec lui, choisis-moi ».

Mila annonça sa proposition en incitant un câlin forcé avec le jeune Plisetsky, qui s'étrangla tout seul en essayant de s'échapper de sa poigne. Il gesticulait, grognait, se débattait sans que cela ne sembla poser le moindre problème à la jeune femme, dont la force physique n'était pas à sous-estimer.

« Si je veux pas de la Diva, c'est pas pour me taper la vieille ! Lâche-moi, Baba ! Tu me saoules ! »

L'insulte ne lui plut pas, elle l'étrangla donc un peu plus – mais calma ses ardeurs quand la petite tête blonde qui lui servait de proie se mit à rougir d'étouffement. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour un meurtre. Mila se fit traiter de folle, de sorcière, de tueuse et autres jolis compliments hauts en couleur, mais le flot se tarit de lui-même peu de temps après, et ce fut un silence maussade qui les prit, aussi maussade que la météo du jour.

A vrai dire, Victor n'avait pas vraiment suivi leur dispute, encore et toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Mila sentit son trouble et délaissa sa bonne humeur pour une moue boudeuse.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

_ On n'y arrive pas. J'ai remué des souvenirs trop douloureux, c'était con de ma part. Il n'ose plus me regarder en face.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? maugréa Yuri. On savait que t'étais con mais de là à ce que tu t'en rendes compte… »

Victor roula ses yeux dans leur orbite, touché par la pique.

« Chris m'en veut pour hier, lâcha-t-il. Il m'a hurlé dessus dans la soirée et ne m'a plus contacté depuis. Et il m'évite, en plus.

_ Bien fait, t'avais qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir.

_ Quelle virulence, s'amusa Mila. Tu es jaloux ?

_ Jaloux de quoi ? se révolta le plus jeune. De leur bêtise ? Peuh ! S'ils voulaient tant que ça passer par la fenêtre, suffisait de me demander, je les aurais aidés ! Katsuki me gonfle autant que la Diva, vous formez un beau duo de bras cassés ! »

Ce fut au tour de Mila de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Si Giacometti peut plus te voir en peinture, il avait qu'à faire comme l'autre débile et sécher les cours, reprit le jeune Russe en poussant un sac quelconque du pied. Katsuki a au moins eu la décence de nous épargner sa tronche de porcelet – d'ailleurs, t'aurais dû en faire de même –, même si j'ai l'impression que tout le monde dans cette putain d'université est en train d'affabuler sur ce qu'il est en train de foutre chez lui. Non mais on en parle de ces rumeurs de vampire qui sont sorties de nulle part ? Les gens sont devenus plus cons que d'habitude ou c'est une nouvelle maladie ?

_ Moi je trouve ça drôle ! avoua la jeune femme. Je n'avais jamais entendu des rumeurs aussi farfelues de toute ma vie !

_ J'en connais un qui ne doit pas trouver ça drôle…

_ Oh mon Victor ! Serait-ce de l'empathie que je sens en toi ? s'extasia la rousse. Amazing !

_ Cesse de me voler mes répliques ».

La discussion retomba aussitôt et ce fut le silence bruyant de la nature qui s'installa entre eux. D'épaisses gouttes de pluie frappaient la fenêtre, presqu'à l'horizontal tant le vent était puissant, et son souffle avait des allures de hurlements fantomatiques. Les rares, très rares étudiants présents dans la classe se taisaient aussi pour travailler ou naviguer sur leur téléphone – les autres étant partis à la bibliothèque ou chez eux pour ces deux heures de battements entre deux cours – et participaient de ce silence angoissant.

Mila ne se délaissa pas de son air de chien battu et fixa un point derrière l'épaule de Victor. Yuri suivit son regard et émit un « tss » agacé en détournant le regard.

« En voilà un autre qui n'a pas l'air bien…, se peina-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Victor ».

Phichit Chulanont était avachit contre le mur, se servant d'une seconde chaise pour y allonger ses jambes, écouteurs sur les oreilles, en train d'émietter des biscuits sans les manger, le regard mort. De temps en temps, il passait une main lasse sur son visage comme s'il espérait y retirer toute la fatigue accumulée.

« Il est peut-être juste crevé, proposa le Russe. Ça arrive d'avoir des coups de mou pendant les études…

_ Pas à la troisième semaine, Victor.

_ Tout dépend du son qu'il écoute, trancha le Tigre sibérien. Si c'est un truc qui bouge, c'est juste une fatigue passagère. Si c'est un truc chiant et lent, c'est de la déprime ».

Victor le prit à la lettre et se dirigea d'un élan vers le Thaï. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui ôta une oreillette d'un mouvement assuré. Victor ne fit aucun geste brusque qui aurait pu braquer son camarade et se contenta d'étudier la musique en quelques secondes, paupières closes, silencieusement.

Et c'était déprimant.

Le Russe se tourna vers Mila et Yuri pour leur adresser un signe défaitiste de la tête puis, revenant au Thaïlandais :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Chulanont ? »

L'interpellé tira une sacrée gueule en entendant ça, affolé qu'on ait pu voir sur son visage que tout allait mal.

« Je vais…

_ Non, tu ne vas pas bien, ne mens pas. Je croyais que tu étais fâché avec Yuuri depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au début de l'année, analysa le Russe – et à ces mots, l'Asiatique fronça des sourcils furieux, parce que bordel, Victor, d'où te permets-tu de parler d'un incident dont tu es la cause ? – alors que le déprimé lui reprenait son oreillette des mains. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier t'a encore plus agacé ? »

Bien sûr, Phichit ne pouvait pas dire que la dispute d'hier avait été la vraie.

« Ce… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rougit le Thaï dont le jeu d'acteur était mis à mal par son trouble. Pour une fois, je t'en prie, ne t'en mêle pas ».

A force qu'on le lui répète, Victor était en train de comprendre que ce qu'on lui demandait par-là, c'était d'arrêter de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux autres pour se donner un genre. En temps normal, on ne se mêle pas des affaires de gens qu'on ne connait pas. Victor faisait tout à l'envers. D'abord, il s'incrustait, puis en écoutant sans qu'on l'y invite les problèmes des autres, il se créait des relations. Normalement, c'est l'inverse. A partir du moment où vous faites confiance à quelqu'un, vous vous ouvrez de lui-même et partagez vos peines.

Evidemment, tout cela leur fit penser à Yuuri.

Phichit se redressa d'un bond et poussa sans méchanceté le Russe pour se frayer un passage vers la sortie. Le message était clair : Victor n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

Le Thaï disparu, rendant à la pièce tout son silence malaisant. _Il semblerait que tout le monde soit d'humeur maussade_ , déduisit Victor. C'était typiquement le genre de journée dont vous ne tirerez rien – et on le sent dès les premières minutes.

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais déprimer, avoua Mila ».

0*O*o*O*0

Esseulé dans une cabine de toilettes, Phichit soupira silencieusement et s'aperçut qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de lui. Où aller ? Comment s'occuper ? Comment se concentrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi ce réflexe de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour fuir ?

Tout ceci était ridicule. Des années d'expérience de la vie, il en avait vingt à son compte, pas huit. Vingt ans, ce n'est pas rien. C'est trop peu pour tout savoir mais c'est assez pour réfléchir.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir.

Ce qui l'énervait n'était peut-être pas tant le mystère qui encombrait son meilleur ami que le manque de confiance qui en découlait. Certes, Phichit voulait savoir ce qui se tramait, mais là n'était que son naturel curieux. En vérité, il voulait de la reconnaissance, il voulait être utile en tant qu'ami. Or, si Yuuri continuait de tout garder pour lui, rien n'avancerait jamais dans cette histoire.

 _J'ai peut-être plus fait un caprice qu'autre chose…_ , se disait-il en toute bonne foi.

Il ne voulait pas mettre son meilleur ami au pied du mur, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était un peu plus de confiance. Juste un peu.

 _Je suis trop naïf._

Il allait sortir sur cette conclusion mais un son brusque l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Quelqu'un était entré d'un coup de pied violent contre la porte.

« Calme-toi, Chris, ordonnait Georgi. Si tu voyais ta tête…

_ Rien à foutre, il me gave ! Rien que revoir sa tronche ce matin me rend fou ! Je vois même pas pourquoi je continues de me donner du mal pour lui !

_ Parce que c'est ton meilleur pote et que tu tiens à lui ».

Georgi avait le don de cerner les évidences qui vont droit au cœur. Et il le faisait toujours avec la même semi-neutralité, comme s'il refusait de prendre parti dans ces conflits – il préférait se prendre la tête tout seul –, ce qui faisait de lui un confident intéressant dans les moments de crise.

Phichit n'osait pas bouger, il en avait déjà trop entendu et risquait de se faire traiter d'espion s'il sortait maintenant. Le verrou de sa cabine était ouvert, puisqu'il s'était apprêté à partir au moment où les deux hommes étaient entrés, ce qui devait leur faire croire qu'ils étaient seuls. Il décida donc d'attendre que la conversation prenne fin pour pouvoir se barrer. Quel enfer, cette journée ! Non seulement il ne s'y passait rien d'intéressant, mais en plus le peu qu'il s'y passait le faisait chier.

Sans doute accoudé aux lavabos, Christophe soupira de tout son saoul, englobé du silence respectueux de son ami.

« Bon…, reprit le Suisse une fois calmé. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, finalement ?

_ Je n'osais pas t'en parler vu ton état, mais oui. J'ai branché un de mes contacts sur le dossier mais la différence culturelle lui a posé problème, j'espère que ça te conviendra. Il s'excuse pour les traductions parfois approximatives.

_ Faut surtout que ça convienne à cet abruti de Victor. C'est lui qui voulait le dossier civil de Katsuki, pas moi ».

Phichit sentit son dos se tendre. Qu'était-il en train de comprendre ?

« Tiens, j'ai tout mis sur cette clé USB. Ne la perd pas, je ne me sens pas à redemander ce travail à mon contact, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il a enfreint quelques lois pour mes beaux yeux, je ne lui en réclamerai pas plus.

_ Tu me connais, je suis soigneux. J'irai lire ça tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas grand monde les soirs de pluie en début d'année.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux de ce truc, ça ne me concerne plus. Tu m'as demandé de l'aide et je t'ai aidé, c'est tout. Maintenant, je ne veux plus y être mêlé, Katsuki ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Merci, Georgi ».

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger des banalités pendant que l'esprit du Thaïlandais carburait à vive allure et que son cœur battait à tout rompre pour sortir de sa cage thoracique. Là, c'était sûr : il en savait trop.

Victor avait demandé à son chien – pardon : son meilleur ami – de faire des recherches sur son pire ennemi en utilisant le sacro-saint pouvoir des relations et de l'argent. Si Yuuri apprenait ça… Christophe avait donc maintenant en sa possession un outil potentiellement capable de percer les défenses du Japonais. La situation était donc critique ! Cette clé ne devait pas finir dans les mains de Victor !

Puis il se demanda à quoi il pensait.

 _Je m'en fous, après tout. Yuuri et moi sommes disputés, je ne vais pas le couvrir dans cette situation. Qu'il se débrouille_.

Mais sa propre résolution, pour une quelconque raison, lui transperça le cœur plus violemment que jamais.

0*O*o*O*0

Midi, la pause, la solitude.

A mesure que la journée avançait, on observait une décélération progressive de la motivation des étudiants, conjuguée étrangement à un taux d'absentéisme en crue. Sachant qu'aucun enseignant n'était payé pour faire du disciplinaire, il n'y aurait bien sûr nulle conséquence à cela, sinon une éventuelle baisse des notes desdits absents – à moins qu'ils ne soient partis pour travailler tranquillement au chaud, chez eux, avec la certitude que quelqu'un leur apporterait les cours.

Il pleuvait des cordes et on ne savait donc pas quoi faire. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas déjeuner dehors, on se rabattait sur les salles libres – plus ou moins vides selon les groupes qui se formaient. Les plus chanceux étaient au réfectoire et profitaient au moins de la douceur rassurante de la routine.

Sarah poussa sa tomate-cerise du bout de la fourchette, avachie sur son bras. En face d'elle, son frère hésitait à forcer la conversation, au risque de paraître soit indifférent, soit trop poussif. A côté d'eux, Emil faisait la moue, apparemment mal à l'aise.

 _Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit mal à l'aise_ , songea l'Italien. _Qui ne l'est pas, aujourd'hui ?_

Leo entra à son tour dans la salle, sandwich en main, et apparut comme un sauveur à leurs yeux. C'était sans doute le seul à toujours afficher son sourire.

« Eh ! Viens manger avec nous, invita Emil !

_ Guang Hong va nous rejoindre dans cinq minutes, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Au contraire, sourit Sarah. Je ressens le besoin d'être entourée aujourd'hui ».

Michele prit sur lui pour ne pas contester ce désir. Il avait tout intérêt à ne pas la mettre plus en rogne qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comme les autres, il espérait un peu plus de vie pour la fin de la journée. A force de voir des zombies partout, il sentait sa propre énergie vitale s'échapper.

Guang Hong ne tarda plus, accompagné de Phichit.

« Deux pour le prix d'un, nota Leo.

_ Chulanont n'a pas l'air enchanté, constata Michele.

_ Lui aussi a été gagné par la morosité ambiante.

_ J'en doute, conclut Sarah sans expliciter sa pensée ».

Leur groupe s'élargit pour laisser entrer les deux arrivants, ce qui donna tout de suite une allure plus conviviale à ce déjeuner déprimant. Enfin… de loin, seulement. La seule personne dans toute l'université à avoir conservé son énergie, c'était Yuri Plisetsky, dont l'exquise et délicate voix fluette se faisait entendre dans le couloir d'à-côté. Ce qui, immédiatement et du même coup, leur donna la position exacte de Victor Nikiforov.

Pratique, ce petit radar ambulant.

« Où trouve-t-il cette énergie ? s'étonna Leo en espérant lancer une conversation.

_ _Mea Culpa_ , déclara Michele. Je ne peux pas le critiquer là-dessus, je ferais pareil dans sa situation.

_ Quelle situation ? s'intéressa spontanément Phichit qui sembla reprendre vie.

_ Depuis l'arrivée de Mme Minako, l'école a mis en place des parrainages pour renforcer les liens entre étudiants de niveaux différents. A vrai dire, le Tigre y a échappé l'année dernière par je-ne-sais-quel tour de passe-passe et essaye de remettre ça cette année. Manque de chance : il est grillé et la directrice suit son cas. Sachant que Nikiforov s'est distingué hier en passant par la fenêtre – et que c'est pas la première fois qu'il s'attire les foudre de la directrice –, elle l'a chargé de s'occuper de son cas ».

Victor et Yuri. Parrainés l'un à l'autre. La directrice n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de cette décision.

« Concrètement, reprit l'Italien, il n'est pas dit explicitement que ces deux-là doivent se mettre ensemble. C'est juste que Nikiforov doit s'assurer que Yuri trouve quelqu'un.

_ Sauf que personne ne veut de lui.

_ Et il ne veut personne ».

Phichit étouffa un rire, craignant d'être le seul à adorer cette situation, mais il se fit en réalité rejoindre très vite par Sarah et Emil, qui eux ne se gênaient pas pour rire à gorge déployée.

Quelques regards interrogateurs se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés de cet élan de joie dans cette journée pourrie.

Le groupe, comme un seul homme, fit silence quand la porte s'ouvrit sur – ça alors ! on n'y aurait pas cru ! – Victor, Yuri et Mila, qui avaient apparemment décidés de déjeuner ici eux aussi. A l'inverse des autres qui avaient recommencés à chuchoter face à cette belle entrée, le groupe demeura silencieux. Sauf que ce n'était plus un silence maussade, c'était un silence de fripouille. Quelque part, ils se sentaient coupables d'avoir ris dans le dos du duo Nikiforov-Plisetsky. Et ledit rire menaçait de reprendre le dessus quand ils s'aperçurent que la dispute se poursuivait entre les deux antagonistes.

Victor, toujours mou du genou, face à Yuri, toujours agacé. Ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi voir cette scène somme toute assez banale continuait de les amuser. Sans doute car cette situation était le fruit de la stupidité de Nikiforov et de la rébellion de Plisetsky, et qu'ils étaient désormais tous deux dans une situation qui les énervait autant l'un que l'autre.

Ce n'était finalement que justice.

Une vive lueur d'amusement baignait leurs yeux mais leurs lèvres mutines demeuraient closes. Le premier à l'ouvrir risquait de faire éclater de rire tout le groupe. Le problème, c'était que les deux derrière étaient beaucoup trop drôles à écouter.

« Prends le temps d'imaginer tous les profits que tu pourrais tirer de ces parrainages, argumentait Victor. Tu profiterais de l'expérience d'un aîné…

_ D'un vieux, corrigea le Tigre.

_ Tu verrais tes notes s'améliorer davantage, ignora le Russe. Et instaurer une relation de confiance avec quelqu'un te serait très bénéfique sur le plan humain ! Si c'est avec moi, je pourrais faire l'effort de te sortir de temps en temps ! On pourrait aller travailler dans un café ou même chez moi, si tu es sage ! Je te donnerais des conseils, je te…

_ Ferme ta gueule, pour voir ? Ah ouais, c'est mieux ».

Victor gonfla les joues, sentant le savon qu'allait lui passer la directrice pour avoir échouer dans sa mission vis-à-vis de Yuri. Mila s'amusait toujours beaucoup trop et ne parlons même pas de l'état du groupe qui continuait de se taire pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Yuri, enfin ! soupira Victor. Je dis ça pour toi ! Tu te doutes bien que je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi… mais il faut faire un effort ! Et puis tu connais le proverbe préféré de Chris : plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

_ Arrête de me balancer des banalités sans âme, tu me saoules. Moi aussi je peux te sortir des phrases toutes faites qui ne servent à rien ! L'eau, ça mouille, tu le savais ? Oh ! spoiler : le feu, ça brûle ! »

Yuri continua d'énumérer des évidences dans ce registre parodique, prenant des intonations de voix grotesques, jusqu'à ce qu'Emil ne s'étouffe avec son soda. Cela marqua le point de départ d'un fou rire collectif qui attira immédiatement l'attention de toute la salle. Michele était le seul à essayer de conserver sa dignité, mais l'ambiance générale vint à bout de ses défenses. Et puis, il appréciait vraiment de voir sa précieuse sœur rire aux larmes.

Victor fit les gros yeux – un peu comme tout le monde autour –, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé de ce côté. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Emil essayant de sécher les dégâts qu'il avait fait en recrachant sa boisson, ainsi qu'un attroupement de joyeux lurons qui ne pouvaient pas se calmer. Il se demanda d'ailleurs depuis quand ils étaient amis. Qu'Emil traine avec les jumeaux italiens, d'accord, mais d'où s'étaient greffés le reste de la troupe ?

Détestant les manifestations de joie qu'il ne comprenait pas, Yuri tourna les talons et quitta la pièce avec un air dédaigneux. Quant à Victor, il rougit discrètement et invita Mila à le suivre vers un coin de la salle où ils pourraient manger tranquillement – et de préférence loin de ce groupe bruyant.

« La discrétion n'est pas votre point fort, analysa Michele.

_ Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, avoua Guang Hong. Voir quelqu'un insulter ouvertement Nikiforov, c'est tellement… tellement… inespéré. C'est vraiment quelqu'un ce Plisetsky !

_ C'est quelqu'un qui n'est personne, trancha l'Italien entre deux gorgées de Coca ».

Sarah le foudroya du regard, il avala de travers et s'étouffa. Leo aussi faisait la tête.

« De quoi ? relança Phichit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

_ Yuri n'est pas juste un jeune homme modeste bénéficiant du programme d'ouverture de Dmitriev, avoua Sarah. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça. Contrairement à nous qui venons de familles connues et aisées… comment dire…Yuri n'a vraiment rien. Il est orphelin et sa venue dans cette université est un défi que s'est lancé la directrice. Elle veut prouver que l'origine sociale n'y est pour rien dans la réussite, qu'il faut surtout de la volonté.

_ Oh… Je ne savais pas…, rougit le Thaï. Il a du mérite à en être arrivé là… »

La discussion retomba. Décidemment, ce n'était pas une bonne journée du tout. Leo se creusa l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose qui relancerait la conversation. Il était encore en train de réfléchir quand il reçut un SMS de remerciement provenant de Yuuri Katsuki. Ce qui lui donna une idée de sujet.

« Dis-moi, Phichit… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question sur Katsuki ? »

L'interpelé, qui s'apprêtait à manger, suspendit son geste en l'air, un peu gêné.

« Euh… Oui, vas-y…

_ Je lui envoie quotidiennement les cours qu'il manque et il me remercie toujours de la même manière, à coups de 'je te le revaudrait', 'je te rembourserait' ou je-ne-sais-quoi… C'est normal ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose qui mérite autant de remerciements ».

Le Thaïlandais eut un sourire amer l'espace d'un instant.

« C'est normal, oui. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore présenté son vrai meilleur ami…

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Hum… On verra ça plus tard. Dis-toi juste que Yuuri est quelqu'un de très reconnaissant par nature. Quand il te dit qu'il a une dette envers toi, il fera tout pour te la rembourser.

_ Mais…

_ Oui, il en fait trop mais c'est comme ça qu'il est. Je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien ».

Leo et Guang Hong s'échangèrent un regard interloqué.

« Il est quand même bizarre, Katsuki…, lâcha Michele. Je n'arrive pas à dire quel genre d'homme il est. De loin, il a l'air faible et sans défense, mais en fait il passe son temps à mordre. Est-ce qu'il est bipolaire ? »

Phichit, malgré qu'il soit disputé avec Yuuri, se sentit agacé qu'on parlât ainsi dans son dos. Le problème, c'était que l'Italien pointait du doigt un réel problème.

« C'est à cause de Nikiforov qu'il s'est mis à mordre, dénonça le Thaï. Avant, il… il… »

Et il soupira.

Si ce n'était pas assez évident avant, tout le groupe savait maintenant que les deux anciens amis étaient en froid et, surtout, que cela les blessait tous les deux. Un nouveau silence maussade menaça de les gagner, mais ce fut au tour du Chinois de le briser.

« Moi, je le trouve incroyable ! On aimerait tous avoir un ami prêt à se mettre le monde à dos pour nous protéger. Katsuki savait à quoi il se risquait en s'en prenant à Nikiforov, et pourtant il n'a pas hésité à te défendre. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de ferme dans ses décisions. Et pour moi, une telle personne est sublime ».

Là, Phichit se sentit encore plus coupable.

Evidemment que Yuuri était sublime, évidemment que Yuuri avait le sens du sacrifice, évidemment que c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable et de vertueux. Tout cela était évident et jamais Phichit n'en avait douté. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre, de quelqu'un de pur et de juste, qui ne le connaissait même pas depuis longtemps, c'était comme lui mettre sous le nez son ingratitude.

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû lui crier dessus… Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?_

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Emil qui sentit le trouble de son camarade. Bon sang, tu es blanc comme un linge ! Tu veux boire ? Tu as chaud ? J'appelle l'infirmier ? »

Sarah attrapa le bras du Tchèque pour l'inviter à se calmer – faut dire qu'il avait tendance à se laisser entraîner par un surplus d'émotions assez gênant. De son côté, Phichit se frotta le visage avec un air souffrant et en se traitant de con. Comme d'habitude, il avait du mal à rester disputé longtemps avec son meilleur ami. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se réconcilier avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie de douter de leur amitié, mais les secrets de Yuuri étaient tels que Phichit parvenait difficilement à aller au-delà.

Il avait encore un travail sur lui-même à fournir.

0*O*o*O*0

La journée nous faisait l'immense honneur d'approcher de sa fin. Vu l'ambiance l'ayant ponctué, ce n'était pas tout à fait de refus.

Christophe avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque, comme convenu plus tôt, dans l'espoir d'étudier en détail le contenu de la clé USB que lui avait remis Georgi. Il fallait vraiment être con pour continuer un travail donné par un ami avec lequel vous êtes disputé, mais le sens de l'honneur du Suisse était trop fort pour qu'il manquât à sa parole. Franchement, Victor ne le méritait pas. Quel ingrat !

Il marmonna sa colère dans sa barbe et brancha le matériel sur un PC isolé. Sans surprise, l'endroit été vide. L'université entière, de manière générale, n'avait pas été très remplie aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas un temps propice à l'épanouissement intellectuel, le vent et la pluie grondant comme pour briser toute concentration. Mais vu l'heure, Chris jouissait d'une tranquillité totale.

Le PC détecta le matériel, le dossier fut vite ouvert.

La joue avachit sur sa paume, Christophe commença à lire avec attention. Il n'y avait rien de bien folichon sur ce dossier, surtout dans les premières années de vie du sujet. Cependant, par perfectionnisme, il ne laissa rien au hasard. Il se permis même une pause pour aller chercher sur Google Map le lieu de naissance de Yuuri.

 _Hasetsu, préfecture de Kyushu, ville dont la seule fierté se résume en la qualité de ses thermes…_

Classique. Tout le monde n'est pas issu des grandes métropoles, après tout.

Christophe aurait bien aimé avoir accès au livret de famille des Katsuki, ne serait-ce que pour étudier la famille du suspect, mais il allait devoir faire sans. Et puis, il y avait déjà quelques informations intéressantes dans le livret de Yuuri, notamment que ses parents semblaient tenir, à la naissance de Yuuri, le dernier therme de la ville, ce qui est tout de même assez honorable pour une ville qui en fait son emblème.

Si cette activité ne rapportait pas énormément d'argent, elle devait tout de même faire la fierté de la famille Katsuki, ne serait-ce que dans les yeux des autres habitants.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un établissement structuré et déclaré, Christophe jugea intelligemment qu'une recherche internet l'éclairerait sur la situation actuelle de ce lieu. Quitte à faire son travail d'espion, il voulait le faire bien.

Il inscrivit le nom dans la barre de recherche. _Yutopia, Hasetsu, Japan_. Ce devait être assez précis pour le moteur de recherche.

Aucun résultat.

Christophe soupira et étira son dos.

 _L'établissement a sans doute fermé. A moins qu'il faille l'écrire en japonais pour obtenir un résultat plus probant._

Profitant de sa position, il alla quérir un dictionnaire japonais. Pour le nom de l'établissement, il pouvait le retranscrire sans trop de problème puisqu'il était écrit en kanji dans le livret, cependant il voulait maîtriser sa recherche et trouver les bons caractères.

Il parvint à réécrire sa recherche dans la langue appropriée.

Aucun résultat.

 _Donc ça a bel et bien fermé_.

Ce détail réglé, il put reprendre sa lecture. Et si c'était comme ça pour chaque ligne du livret, il n'avait pas fini sa journée – et croyez-le, croyez-le pas mais il était capable d'aller jusqu'à chercher les centres aérés où Yuuri était allé. Il en faisait un poil trop, oui.

Il avança dans sa recherche et put situer les établissements qu'il avait fréquenté, son dossier scolaire – quel bon élève ! –, les évènements dans sa famille proche ou autre détail dont il espérait tirer quelque chose.

Pour l'instant, rien de précis ne ressortait.

Ses pupilles brillèrent cependant d'intérêt arrivé à un certain point, accompagné d'une pointe de mansuétude.

« T'es encore là à cette heure, toi ? s'exclama une voix puissante ».

Jean-Jacques Leroy, souriant, avec un sourcil relevé, le fixa depuis la porte. Par réflexe, Chris regarda sa montre. 19h45. _Ah oui, en effet…_

« Je vais partir, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_ Pas de souci, mon gars. Je te charge de fermer la bibliothèque, j'ai encore des trucs à faire dans le bâtiment. Pense juste à donner la clé au secrétariat en partant.

_ Vous me faites confiance ?

_ A toi, oui ».

Le Canadien lui balança une clé que le Suisse attrapa avec dextérité d'une seule main. Cela tombait plutôt bien, il allait pouvoir finir ses recherches sans se presser – et au pire, il pouvait faire ça chez lui. J.J s'en alla avec un signe de main amical, laissant l'étudiant à son sort. Celui-ci continua donc ses recherches sans se soucier du temps qui passait. Heureusement ou pas, le livret n'était pas bien épais – Yuuri n'avait que vingt ans, après tout – et il en vint bientôt à bout.

Un large soupir passa ses lèvres.

Pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'il rédige un résumé de ce qu'il avait appris, mais il était en train d'hésiter à ne pas plutôt envoyer la clé à Victor avec un message du type : démerde-toi.

Bref, dans tous les cas, il en avait fini avec cette longue séance de lecture.

Un coup de coude involontaire fit tomber le dictionnaire de japonais à terre. Christophe jura entre ses dents de sa maladresse et ramassa le bouquin. Ne restait qu'à le ranger et il pourrait partir. Ce qu'il comptait faire avant de rentrer chez lui, c'était de glisser la clé USB dans la boite aux lettres de Victor et de lui envoyer un message sec et rageux pour qu'il la récupère. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de cette mission stupide et n'aurait pas à croiser le regard de chien battu du Russe.

Parfait.

Il rangea donc la clé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et attrapa le dictionnaire.

En vrai, il exagérait un peu sa colère et en avait conscience. Cependant, il devait demeurer ferme pour que Victor n'instaure pas de rapport de force désavantageux avec lui, cet imbécile de Russe étant trop habitué à ce que tout le monde aille vers lui sans réfléchir. Chris devait lui imposer de la résistance, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait merdé. Plutôt qu'agacé, le Suisse était désespéré. Son meilleur ami allait trop loin et lui avait fait une peur bleue la veille, lorsqu'il était orgueilleusement passé par la fenêtre pour cette stupide écharpe.

 _Tout est de la faute de Katsuki. Depuis qu'il est là, les choses empirent._

D'accord, il était un peu de mauvaise foi, mais y avait un fond de vérité !

Il rangea le dictionnaire, peu attentif à son entourage tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. De ce fait, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment une présence timide près de lui qui attendait d'attirer son attention. Même s'il n'y avait eu aucun geste brusque, le blond sursauta violemment et fit trois pas en arrière par réflexe.

Phichit Chulanont.

Christophe mit sa main sur son cœur comme pour en maîtriser les battements.

« Tu as failli me tuer…, reprocha-t-il sans rancune.

_ Je suis… désolé. Je ne savais pas comment attirer ton attention, tu avais l'air… ailleurs.

_ C'est vrai, j'aurais dû faire plus attention… »

Puis le Suisse se souvint qu'ils étaient supposés être en froid, tous les deux. Ou plutôt, leur dernière discussion ne s'était pas conclue par amour, joie et allégresse. A cause de l'affaire d'hier, c'était comme si le reste de leur vie avait été effacé pour ne se tourner que vers le cas Nikiforov-Katsuki. C'est fou ce que l'abnégation de soi peut vous faire faire par amitié…

 _Il est peut-être venu se rabibocher, déduisit Chris. J'ai entendu qu'il n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a dû trop ressasser…_

Mains dans le dos, allure faussement timorée, le Thaï faisait plus jeune tout à coup. Plus détendu. Plus mignon.

 _Ma parole, il me fait les yeux doux !_

Non, sans doute son imagination. C'était connu que Chris était un parano !

« Je suis venu te voir parce que… euh… Comment dire… ? Pardon pour ma virulence de la dernière fois... Je ne veux pas compromettre toute bonne entente avec toi pour un conflit qui ne nous concerne même pas… »

Enfin une bonne chose dans cette journée ! Le Suisse aurait volontiers chanté un Ave Maria pour célébrer ce beau moment de réconciliations, surtout que maintenant qu'il était disputé avec Victor, il était totalement d'accord avec Phichit. Que les deux rivaux se disputent, c'était normal, mais que les deux meilleurs amis en fassent tout autant – surtout que l'un était en froid avec le sien depuis le début de l'année –, c'était parfaitement stupide.

Son amitié avec Victor ne devait empêcher aucun autre lien de se former.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été intrusif, c'était mal joué de ma part ».

Le Thaï lui sourit mais sembla hésiter à poursuivre. Christophe le vit se mordre la lèvre, geste tout de même assez émoustillant quand on y pense, et répartir son poids d'une jambe à l'autre avec nervosité. Il allait falloir le pousser pour savoir ce qu'il cachait. Le Suisse décida de la jouer fine et de laisser les choses se délier au fil de la conversation.

« Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? s'intéressa-t-il. Je pensais être le dernier.

_ Je suis resté travailler dans notre salle de classe après les cours, puis je suis passé ramener un livre avant de partir. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très assidu… »

Christophe rougit. Il n'était pas vraiment resté pour bosser, cette fois, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire.

Puis il remarqua le côté un peu débraillé de son camarade. Enfin… 'débraillé' n'était peut-être pas le qualificatif approprié, mais disons que Phichit avait une attitude plus exubérante encore que son naturel joyeux ne le lui permettait déjà. Le haut de sa chemise était déboutonné, le bas sortait à moitié de son pantalon, la lanière de son sac glissait plaisamment sur ses épaules, il était ébouriffé et… son regard était perçant.

 _Il me charme._

Le radar interne de Christophe hurla à tout rompre. Il était suffisamment à l'aise avec le sujet pour savoir quand on le désirait ou pas. Et là, on le désirait. Ardemment. Il n'avait aucune idée du cheminement interne qu'avait prise la réflexion du Thaï mais elle l'avait fait passer de « je ne veux plus le voir » à « je le veux entre mes cuisses maintenant ».

 _Merde alors… Je fais quoi ?_

Ils étaient seuls, dans la bibliothèque de Dmitriev et rien de ceci n'était normal. Et surtout, Christophe ne savait absolument pas s'il allait se laisser tenter ou bien s'il allait résister. D'habitude, on s'intéressait à lui pour obtenir une chance d'approcher Victor ou pour d'éventuels partenariats économiques, sauf que Phichit se fichait éperdument du premier et n'avait pas de richesse à mettre en jeu pour le second.

 _Donc c'est vraiment moi qu'il veut ?_

Cette supposition, bien qu'encore à l'état d'hypothèse, le gonfla à bloc. Phichit était peut-être à la recherche d'expériences, de frissons, de changements, et c'était donc tourné vers lui, Christophe Giacometti, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Chulanont était difficile à cerner. Trop pur ou trop bon acteur ?

« Donc…, poursuivit l'Asiatique en le fuyant timidement du regard, tu rentres déjà ?

_ Déjà ? Il est 20h, tu sais ?

_ Ah… Oui, pardon ».

Le cœur de Christophe se mit à battre plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce jeune homme aussi tarte, aussi nerveux, aussi… impatient. _Merde, alors !_ A croire que son esprit était court-circuité par ses désirs. Il n'en fallait pas tant pour faire plier Christophe, il était du genre faible face aux bouilles adorables. L'allure un peu gauche de Phichit le galvanisait un peu trop.

 _On est dans la putain de bibliothèque… Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas craquer tous les deux ici…_

Cause toujours, lui répliqua sa conscience alors que le Thaïlandais s'approchait subrepticement de lui en se frottant les joues comme si cela pouvait cacher son rougissement.

Christophe se refusa à tout mouvement, qu'il soit incitant ou rejetant, et laissa les choses se faire. Avec un peu de chance, il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début !

Il pensa à cette option au moment où son compagnon se pressa contre lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« J'aimerais t'accaparer quelques minutes. Puis-je ? »

 _Ok, là je suis foutu._

La tentation était trop forte pour lui, Phichit était trop attrayant, le cadre était trop propice. Bref, il y avait beaucoup trop de raisons qui firent que l'union de leurs quatre lèvres leur sembla intuitif.

Encerclé de mains caressantes, Christophe se sentit animé d'un entrain novateur – sans doute un instinct de domination malvenu qu'il devait étouffer –, qui le poussa à prendre cet événement au sérieux, à se montrer sous son plus beau jour, à rendre autant si ce n'est plus de caresse qu'on lui offrait. Il plaqua le corps qui tremblait contre lui sur les étagères, faisant vibrer quelques rayons de littérature asiatique – _Le Dit du Genji_ chuta même au sol –, à la recherche de contacts indécents, et il lui semblait d'ailleurs que son esprit cherchait à tout prix à justifier cet écart érotique en y jetant son enveloppe charnelle à corps-perdu.

Christophe se donna donc avec plaisir, maintenant sans brusquerie les poings serrés de son complice alanguis, leurs deux bouches qui s'avalaient comme les remous de la mer avalent l'horizon, comme deux jeunes hommes n'ayant rien de plus fort à quoi se rattacher.

Ils ressentaient l'autre, ils en ressentaient même trop. Christophe avait le palmarès des relations à son actif mais ne s'était jamais senti autant en transe avec un corps étranger. Cela n'était, au choix, que le fruit du hasard ou de son esprit corrompu de concupiscence, mais il avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes était suivi, qu'un grognement de sa part attirait immédiatement un gémissement comblé, qu'un geste audacieux entre leurs deux bas-ventres induisait une réponse favorable.

Christophe consentit à lui lâcher les poignets, mais ce n'était que pour mieux l'installer contre l'étagère, contre lui, contre son corps ardent. Phichit joua les intrépides et malaxa une fesse avec un sourire mutin, provoquant un petit soubresaut surpris de la part de son partenaire. En même temps, quelle erreur que de croire qu'il allait rester là à attendre, ce n'était pas son genre !

Le jeune Thaïlandais glissa sournoisement sa main dans la poche arrière de Chris pour le tirer plus fort vers lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections en éveil. Le Suisse glapit de surprise mais se reprit avec une lueur dangereusement charnelle dans le regard.

S'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils allaient finir par s'envoyer en l'air dans la bibliothèque.

 _Pas que ça me dérange_ , pensa Chris.

Il avait même déjà soulevé les hanches de son partenaire pour mimer l'acte quand un bruit de porte ouverte se fit entendre.

« J'y crois pas, t'es encore là ? »

 _Merde, merde, merde…_

J.J était de retour, sans doute car il devait avoir obtenu une réponse négative en demandant à l'accueil si les clés avaient été rendues.

« Euh… oui, oui ! répondit-il à la hâte en relâchant le Thaï qui peinait à s'en remettre. Juste le temps de ranger un livre et j'arrive ».

Heureusement qu'ils étaient cachés par les étagères. Il regarda sa montre – 20h30 – puis jura intérieurement. C'était décidemment une journée très bizarre. Ennuyeuse sur le début – agaçante à partir du moment où il avait revu la tête de Victor –, sensuelle et dangereuse sur la fin.

 _Je ne suis pas bien sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé…_

Il ne mentait pas, jamais son esprit n'avait été aussi perdu. Avait-il seulement rêvé cette symbiose avec Phichit ? Vu la tête du concerné, cela semblait plutôt réciproque

Quoique l'Asiatique fit de tels efforts pour se remettre de ses émotions qu'on aurait pu croire que toute cette scène avait été rêvée. Ayant repris un air naturel, il s'en alla sans demander son reste, abandonnant un Chris complètement déboussolé.

Timide ? Gêné ? Déçu ?

Dans quel état d'esprit était Phichit ?

Le Suisse réfléchit en s'accoudant un instant à l'étagère – il lui fallait encore quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place – mais sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment expliquer ? Il manquait quelque chose. Non ? Si, il en était sûr. Mais quoi ?

Par réflexe, il toucha sa poche arrière en fixant le sol.

La clé USB contenant les informations sur Katsuki !

 _Oh le sale petit…_

Il s'était fait rouler ! Maintenant c'était clair : Chulanont était bel et bien du côté du Japonais et n'avait fait que jouer la comédie depuis tout ce temps, abusant de ses airs d'ange pour manipuler son monde. Et ce soir avait été l'acmé de son projet, le final de toute la pièce, une pièce où Christophe se sentait comme un personnage maltraité, un bouffon sacrifié pour le comique de la scène.

Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Oubliant toutes ses affaires sur place, il se précipita à l'extérieur, ignorant totalement J.J qui se remettait péniblement de s'être fait bousculer par cette furie de Thaïlandais, et aperçut au loin sa proie se remettre d'un sprint, la fameuse clé USB dans la main, suspendue au-dessus d'une grille d'égout.

Comme si Phichit était un criminel et la clé un otage, Christophe s'arrêta de courir et avança prudemment, mains en l'air pour montrer qu'il était là dans sa plus pure simplicité, sans arme ni rien. Le Thaï tenait son col de chemise fermé par une main, tremblotant, et hésitait vraisemblablement à se débarrasser de la clé.

« Tu ne la jettes pas, provoqua le Suisse. A quoi cela aurait servi de faire tout ça si c'est pour tout arrêter maintenant ?

_ Je… Je…

_ Tu hésites ? Ou tu me fais croire que tu hésites ? C'est encore un de tes plans ?

_ Non, je… Je dois la jeter… Je sais que je dois le faire mais… »

Phichit était bouleversé. Chris fut tenté de le détruire psychologiquement par représailles mais il fut rattrapé par son humanité. On pourrait pointer du doigt sa faiblesse, mais s'il avait été dénué de toute sensibilité, il se serait senti moins accompli. Cette pitié qu'il ressentait, née d'une affection nouvelle que lui avait fait découvrir – l'espace de plusieurs minutes – le jeune Thaïlandais, était suffisante pour lui donner envie d'au moins écouter les raisons de son camarade.

Camarade qui allait beaucoup trop mal pour que cela soit simulé. Cette fois, au moins, Chris en était sûr : ce n'était pas de la comédie.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Victor obtenir ces informations… Je ne peux pas lui laisser une telle opportunité de briser Yuuri. Mais je… je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il me cache… Et je me dis que la réponse est peut-être là-dessus… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de regarder, je n'ai pas le droit de voler ces informations… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Phichit, déchiré entre devoir et désir, avait toujours le bras tendu au-dessus de la grille d'égout, contemplant la clé comme si elle était responsable de tous les maux de la terre. Christophe comprit la teneur de son dilemme et ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet, tout cela le dépassait. Cette affaire devait être réglé par les deux amis, lui n'était que spectateur.

« Tu me méprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Suisse cligna mécaniquement des yeux, un peu étonné de cet demande.

« Tu dois te sentir trahi, reprit le Thaï. Je suis désolé, j'avais prévu que tu me déteste après ça. De toute façon, plus le temps passe, plus je m'enfonce dans mes mensonges et plus je me compromets. Tu es intelligent, trop sans doute, et tu aurais fini par me percer à jour. Alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux tout faire exploser une bonne fois pour toute. Mais je ne me savais si…

_ Entreprenant ? »

Phichit eut un petit rire jaune.

« …si sale, corrigea-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est sale ?

_ Moi, mon comportement… tout…

_ Tu es bon acteur, fin manipulateur et un vrai diable. Mais de là à dire que tu es sale… »

Christophe se demanda pourquoi il le réconfortait. Non vraiment, il passait pour un con, là ? D'abord, il aide Victor alors qu'il est encore officiellement disputé avec lui, et maintenant il apaise les peurs de Phichit alors que… alors que, bon sang, il s'était foutu de lui ! Chris se découvrit une tendance masochiste. Ou alors il avait acquis un surplus de sensibilité ces derniers temps qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Phichit sourit tristement et sembla faire le vide en lui. Son expression torturée s'adoucit un peu, il relativisa et se calma petit à petit, sans jamais se défaire totalement de son agitation profonde.

« Je… Christophe, je… je ne me moque pas de toi. Vraiment. Enfin, ce que je veux dire…c'est que je t'estime beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais désiré te blesser…

_ Je sais. Je le sens bien ».

 _Et je suis faible pour te laisser t'en sortir sans rancune…_

Les doigts du Thaï se détendirent, laissant la clé USB glisser dans l'air, ricocher entre deux barreaux, puis plonger dans la vase répugnante en-dessous.

 _Il a fait son choix_ , conclut Chris en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je ne te mentirai plus, promis Phichit.

_ Je ne fouillerai plus dans la vie de ton ami, promis à son tour Chris ».

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de recommencer à zéro, de bâtir leurs liens sur autre chose que sur leur attachement émotionnel à leur meilleur ami respectif, de créer une relation qui serait le fruit de leur impulsion propre.

Cette fois-ci, ils voulaient se prendre en main.

* * *

 **Désolée pour la relative absence de Victor et Yuuri, mais ça me semblait plus logique de les mettre un peu de côté le temps d'un chapitre. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais quand je fais une connerie, j'essaye toujours de me faire oublier XD J'aurais pu faire une ellipse mais ça m'a semblé être le bon moment pour faire un peu interagir les autres personnages et installer plus de mystère.**

 **Je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça ! Je meurs d'envie de refaire interagir Victor et Yuuri ! :D**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi ce chapitre (que je juge un peu fade, hélas), je me rattraperai !**

 **Biz' !**


	7. Les bons amis vous pardonnent

**L'Insurgé**

 **Bonsoir ! (Bonjour pour d'autres).**

 **Désolée, je sais que je suis longue à poster, mais je vous jure que je fais comme je peux (et vu que j'aime pas bâcler non plus, j'ai tendance à prendre ma vie pour un malheureux chapitre XD je sais, c'est triste, je suis chiante).**

 **Je vous rassure, Yuuri et Victor sont de retour ! Leur histoire peut reprendre son petit bonhomme de chemin (je dois vraiment être crevée pour employer cette expression…, ne faites pas attention).**

 **Je vais répondre à vos reviews avant de dire plus de merde, on a déjà dépassé un certain niveau, là :**

 **TenaFitiaH :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ce petit interlude Phichit-Chris laisse place à nouveau à nos héros. J'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **Drennae :**

 **Hey ! Thank you pour le comm' ! Le coup de la clé volée par un Phichit entreprenant, vous l'aviez apparemment tous vu ! Je crois que vous avez bien saisi le personnage et, surtout, ses sales coups XD Kiss !**

 **Tifanny91 :**

 **Merci de la review ! Et bon courage pour ta dernière année universitaire (tu as tout mon soutient, crois-moi U.U). Concernant Phichit, même dans l'animé, je lui trouve un petit côté fourbe, sur lequel j'ai peut-être un peu abusé dans ma fic XD Gomen ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger donc je vais rester là-dessus (on a toujours besoin d'un personnage fourbe dans les fics, au cas où ! XD)**

 **AsamiRei :**

 **Ah ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies le personnage de Phichit ! C'est difficile de doser ce personnage entre sa mignonnerie et sa fourberie ! Quant au dossier de Yuuri… fufufu ! Pour l'instant, je me tais~ ! :D**

 **Paola :**

 **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis rassurée que le dernier chapitre ait plu. Vu qu'il s'éloigne un peu des protagonistes, j'avais peur qu'il ne rebute un peu. Pour le Victuuri, j'y travaille ! Mais ça ne peut pas arriver comme ça, il faut faire monter la pression ! Mais je te jure que ça va bientôt commencer ! (Sinon, la fic va durer mille ans XD)**

 **Heaven-Sama :**

 **Hey-yo ! Merci d'avoir commenté ! Le secret de Yuuri, je ne le dévoilerai que progressivement à des moments forts de l'histoire. Là, mmmh, c'est encore trop frais (et j'aime vous torturer !) En tout cas, merci encore de ton engouement ! Je te nêm !**

 **Keleana :**

 **Coucou, toi ! Tu devines beaucoup trop le scénario ! Je vais devoir te garder à l'œil ! X) Mais merci pour tes reviews (c'est pas la taille qui compte mais ce qu'on fait avec ! euh… wait… oublie ça !) Kiss, kiss !**

 **Mikashita :**

 **Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ça fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme pour son travail, je suis comblée ! Tes compliments font plaisir ! J'ai hâte de continuer à jouer avec cette histoire et, surtout, de voir comment vous la recevez ! Merci encore !**

 **Akane :**

 **Merci de ton commentaire ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Bisou !**

 **Romane :**

 **Thank you, ma belle ! Je suis soulagée de la bonne presse qu'a reçu le chapitre suivant, j'étais un peu inquiète puisqu'on s'est un peu éloigné des protagonistes. Mais tout va bien, maintenant ! Retour à nos héros adorés qui se prennent la tête pour rien !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires, de mettre cette histoire en favoris et de la suivre ! C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous ! U/U Je vous kiffe tous !**

 **Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme d'hab', j'affirme que les personnages de base ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne me fais aucun pognon sur leur dos (sauf si l'épanouissement de soi compte comme un salaire…)**

* * *

Après un sursaut de lucidité aussi impromptu que fugace, Yuuri avait décidé de cesser de fuir.

Il le regretta un peu quand il fit face aux portes béantes de l'université, sachant qu'il n'avait préparé ni discours ni excuse, alors que sa seule volonté était d'être enfin un peu plus honnête avec lui-même et son ami. Manière un peu détournée de dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

Premier lundi d'un bel octobre, l'université toujours aussi belle, grand soleil, lui tout seul. Quelque chose faisait tâche dans ce portrait et ce n'était pas le soleil.

Sombrant à nouveau dans son habituelle incertitude, il jouait avec ses mains, remontait parfois son sac dont la bandoulière rebelle glissait de son épaule nerveuse. Les autres passaient devant lui sans le voir – après une semaine d'absence, on avait peut-être oublié à quoi il ressemblait, qui sait ? – mais aucune trace de Phichit Chulanont, alias le seul que Yuuri voulait voir de toute la journée.

Sachant qu'il aurait plus de chance de croiser son ami à proximité de leur salle de classe plutôt que dehors – malgré l'attrait certain du lieu qui en charmait plus d'un –, le Japonais avança la boule au ventre à travers couloirs et escaliers. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être conduit à l'échafaud, alors que pourtant, il voulait juste avoir une discussion franche avec son meilleur ami. La peur le prenait à la gorge, l'appréhension l'étouffait. A trop décevoir les autres, il s'était déçu de lui-même.

Comment parler à Phichit après tout ça ? Quand ?

Avant les cours, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment… Mais il n'allait pas l'ignorer toute la journée pour, à la fin, lui dire « eh au fait ! maintenant que j'y pense, ça te dirait qu'on aille parler un peu, juste toi et moi ? », ce serait tout bonnement ridicule ! Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'il fallait donner rendez-vous au Thaï ? Pourquoi pas à la pause déjeuner puisqu'ils avaient deux heures de battements ?

Un plan se développait progressivement dans l'esprit du jeune homme, le temps pour lui de rejoindre sa salle de cours engorgée. Entendre des voix s'élever les unes par-dessus les autres lui fit un effet bizarre, surtout après une semaine de silence à n'entendre rien d'autre que la petite et occasionnelle musique guillerette du téléphone recevant un message. Il lui faudrait aussi remercier Leo de vive voix pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

En parlant de lui, l'Américain mit en suspend sa discussion avec Emil Nekola lorsqu'il le vit entrer puis, s'excusant auprès du Tchèque, il se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire fraternel aux lèvres.

« Katsuki, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu vas mieux ?

_ Un peu. Je suppose que ça ira vraiment mieux lorsque j'aurai parlé à Phichit… Tu sais où il est, d'ailleurs ?

_ Il n'est pas encore arrivé, à ce que je sache. En même temps, il est encore tôt.

_ Tu penses qu'il est en état de m'écouter ?

_ On parle de Phichit Chulanont, là. Même enragé, il trouvera toujours le moyen de t'écouter parler. Depuis la dernière fois, il a eu le temps de redescendre de sa colère, ne te fais pas de souci. Et puis, vient un moment où il faut crever l'abcès.

_ Charmante métaphore, sourit malicieusement l'Asiatique.

_ Merci, je sais que je suis un poète ».

S'il fallait se faire l'ami d'une personne dans cette classe, c'était bien Leo. Frais, ouvert, utile, affectueux, amusant. Phichit l'avait bien compris et avait déjà noué des liens avec l'Américain, ils en étaient même au stade de s'appeler par leurs prénoms – chose que Yuuri ne pouvait pas encore faire à son niveau.

« Iglesia, je voulais encore te remercier pour m'avoir donné tes cours la semaine dernière. Ça m'a bien aidé, je te le revaudrai. D'ailleurs, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse t'offrir pour payer ma dette ? »

L'Américain essaya de ne pas relever l'interrogation que ce comportement provoquait en lui. Il avait du mal à croire qu'on puisse être à ce point redevable, quand bien même Katsuki était Japonais et que ce pays est reconnu pour ses politesses exceptionnelles. Cependant, Phichit lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était normal et que, pour l'heure, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Et dire 'non, non, ne t'inquiète pas' risquerait de mettre à mal les bons sentiments de Yuuri. Autrement dit, Leo devait à tout prix trouver une idée qui donnerait l'impression à Yuuri d'avoir à son tour fait un effort pour son camarade.

Puis Leo, sans doute corrompu par les plans foireux de son ami Thaïlandais, eut une idée.

« Eh bien… ça me ferait plaisir que tu nous invites chez toi, Phichit et moi, pour qu'on révise ensemble nos examens ».

Yuuri fit une drôle de tête.

Pour réaliser ce vœu, le Japonais devait se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami. Leo lui donnait donc un objectif supplémentaire qui justifiait qu'il se coupât en huit pour reconquérir l'affection du Thaï. Habile de sa part puisque l'esprit aiguisé de Yuuri jugea que l'effort demandé était à la hauteur du service rendu.

« Conclu ».

Ils eurent un sourire entendu puis Yuuri rejoignit se place, un peu plus confiant qu'avant.

Puis, comme ça ne pouvait pas juste aussi bien se passer, il eut le déplaisir de voir la tête de Victor Nikiforov apparaitre devant lui. Aussitôt, un frisson d'anticipation le pris, d'autant qu'il n'était toujours pas capable de déceler l'état d'esprit du Russe, qui se contentait de s'accroupir devant son bureau, le visage dépassant de la bordure de la table, avec un regard imprégné de questions muettes.

Dans un premier temps, Yuuri décida de l'ignorer et de sortir un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit – et en faisant ça, il sentait de toute part des regards agacés se poser sur sa pauvre personne, lui reprochant sans doute d'ignorer le Si Grand Et Si Beau Victor Nikiforov Que Tout Le Monde Aime. Ce manège dura cinq minutes, montre en main, jusqu'à ce que, déjà nerveusement mal en point, Yuuri ne craque le premier, laissant tomber son livre à plat sur le bureau. D'un regard agacé, il interrogea silencieusement son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. Mal lui en prit puisque l'autre bascula sa tête de côté, comme s'il l'analysait. Par fierté, Yuuri ne voulait pas forcer le dialogue, sauf qu'il sentait que ça pouvait durer encore longtemps, à ce rythme.

« Tu attends quelque chose de moi ? lâcha-t-il sur la défensive.

_ Oui ».

Après vingt secondes à attendre, le Japonais comprit que Victor ne poursuivrait pas sa phrase.

 _Il est en train de me tester ? Il se moque de moi ? Il joue ? Il ne sait pas lui-même, peut-être ?_

Les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude, le Russe se frotta la tête avec embarras.

« Tu vas… tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il enfin. Tu étais malade ? Ou tu as eu très peur la dernière fois, sur le toit ? C'est pour ça que tu as disparu la semaine dernière ? Pardon si c'est le cas, je n'avais pas réalisé ».

Eberlué, Yuuri regarda à gauche puis à droite, à la recherche d'un signe qui prouverait que tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque plaisanterie faite à ses dépens. Sauf que personne n'osait regarder dans leur direction – comme si Victor avait expressément fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé – et il avait l'air cruellement honnête dans son inquiétude. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Yuuri demeura muet tout en cherchant de temps en temps un réconfort dans le regard nerveux de Leo, qui attendait à sa place, tourné vers lui, avec visiblement les sens aux aguets.

Chose qu'on peut comprendre puisque, à chaque fois que Yuuri et Victor se parlaient, ça finissait soit en bataille, soit sur le toit du troisième étage.

 _On a fini sur le toit, bon sang ! Pourquoi revient-il me parler ? Il n'a toujours pas compris que lui et moi, ça fait forcément des étincelles ? On va finir par s'entretuer, un jour !_

Yuuri ne pouvait pas comprendre l'attitude du Russe. Il ne voulait pas que Victor le sonde, il ne voulait pas être percé à jour, sa vie lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul.

« Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

_ S'il-te-plait, Katsuki, ne te referme pas. Je ne suis pas là pour te porter préjudice.

_ La bonne blague…

_ Je suis sérieux. J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'on a mal commencé, toi et moi. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on reparte de zéro ? »

Une demoiselle de la classe poussa un petit cri choqué en entendant ça. Interrompu malgré ses ordres, Victor la foudroya du regard et, aussitôt, un groupe d'étudiants attrapa la jeune fille pour, à coup sûr, la bizuter entre deux pans de murs.

« Stop ! s'alarma Yuuri. Dis-leur d'arrêter ! »

Surpris de cette vigueur, le Russe osa enfin regarder la scène qu'il avait provoqué. D'habitude, tout ceci était affaire de réflexe et d'habitude, il laissait les autres faire et détournait le regard pour s'intéresser à autre chose. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'on attirait son attention pour le mettre bien en face de son crime.

De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de la demoiselle, qui essayait vainement de se débattre. Rouge de peur et de honte, sa gesticulation l'avait débraillé et elle implorait le pardon de la classe, créant un moment de gêne assez notable. Ses amies tremblotaient à quelques pas, désirant ardemment l'aider mais n'osant pas braver les ordres informels de Victor.

« Si tu veux qu'on reparte de zéro, reprit Yuuri en lui attrapant le bras, ne laisse plus jamais ça se produire. Tu comprends, non ? Tu n'es pas bête, Nikiforov, au fond de toi tu sais que c'est mal. Je ne veux plus de souffrances, je ne veux plus de bizutages. Je veux une classe normale ».

Rendu coupable, Victor ne pouvait plus ignorer la scène comme il le faisait normalement. Cette jeune fille, il la connaissait en plus. Peut-être même s'était-elle offerte à lui par le passé. Yuuri avait abominablement raison lorsqu'il affirmait que tout ceci était mal et douloureux. Ce n'était pas une classe normale. Or, c'était ce qu'il recherchait avec Yuuri : une relation normale, repartir de zéro, des liens nouveaux, plus purs.

Même si tout ceci n'était à ses yeux qu'une expérience conduite par une curiosité mal placée pour son camarade Japonais, Victor avait envie de la tenter, envie de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit contradictoire de Yuuri. Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas trente solutions : il fallait tout recommencer.

« Arrêtez, concéda-t-il, presque paniqué. Laissez-la ».

Un nouveau silence se fit, Yuuri ne retirait pas sa main du bras de Victor, mais la jeune fille fut libérée et partit en courant, suivie par ses amies. Elle ne devait pas être habituée aux menaces nikiforoviennes, bon toutou qu'elle était.

Presque simultanément, Christophe entra en salle en dépoussiérant son costume, car il avait l'air de s'être fait bousculer par un groupe de jeunes filles en larmes, et fixa la scène d'un air perdu. Les visages étaient pales, le silence importun, Victor et Yuuri se touchaient étonnamment et eux-mêmes n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser quoique ce soit.

La tête de Phichit – enfin apparue ! – dépassa à son tour alors qu'il rangeait son précieux téléphone dans son sac, et son regard se verrouilla automatiquement sur le Japonais qui ne savait plus si sa priorité était son meilleur ami ou son rival.

« On arrête tout, reprit Victor en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux plus de bizutages. Ça suffit ».

Christophe cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien. Etait-ce une évolution qu'il percevait chez son ami narcissique et borné ? Il s'était passé quoi, cette semaine ? Rien, d'après Mila. Donc c'était juste en revoyant Katsuki ce matin que l'imbécile russe avait réalisé qu'il pouvait gouverner sans inspirer nulle crainte ?

Sa relation avec le Japonais n'avait vraiment aucune cohérence. La malhonnêteté de Victor était aussi profonde que paradoxale. On n'a pas idée de faire de l'opinion de son ennemi le pivot de sa propre évolution. Le 'je te hais mais tu m'améliores' n'était pas possible, le Russe mentait. Il mentait car c'était devenu évident qu'il ne détestait plus Yuuri. Il était curieux, tout au mieux, influencé tout au pire. Peut-être le Japonais était-il suffisamment brillant pour attirer l'attention de Victor au point de le détourner de ses _habitus_.

Et au lieu d'assister à cette évolution, Chris avait plutôt l'impression d'être un touriste, jamais là au bon moment. En même temps, il savait qu'il devait lui-même apprendre à se détacher de Victor. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps, à vrai dire.

« C'est bien, encouragea malgré lui Yuuri. C'est bien, Nikiforov ».

C'était comme s'il pouvait toucher l'enfant qui se cachait au fond de Victor, ce petit enfant orgueilleux qui prenait le dessus pour obtenir gain de cause à chacun de ses caprices. Le Russe n'avait pas l'air de bien percevoir le sens de ce qu'il faisait, sa propre résolution avait fait se froncer ses sourcils et il ne regardait personne en particulier pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Pour ne pas le heurter et risquer une contre-réaction qui les ramènerait en arrière, Yuuri décida de lui laisser de l'espace en retirant sa main.

Victor tourna ses yeux dans sa direction, indéchiffrable, mais ne dit rien. Apparemment, Yuuri n'avait encore rien fait qui puisse exciter l'hostilité de ce demi-dieu russe.

On sentait malgré tout un certain ressentiment dans la classe. Personne n'était vraiment convaincu que changer Victor serait une bonne idée, d'autant que ce changement allait n'importe où. Ils étaient habitués à leur Victor à eux, Katsuki apparaissait comme un trouble-fête insupportable qui se permettait ce à quoi il n'aurait normalement pas eu le droit.

Mais comme Victor est tout puissant et que ce tout-puissant Victor fait grâce de sa colère à l'Insurgé, ils devaient tous suivre cette grâce du regard et laisser le nouveau favori en paix. Mais bien sûr, ça leur arrachait le cœur de faire ça.

Chris prit la relève et mit à mal sa propre amertume pour être présent, juste pour être là, comme un bon ami se le doit. Il attrapa donc l'épaule de Victor et l'invita à le suivre pour « allez prendre un café avant le début des cours ». Silencieux et vraisemblablement dépassé, le Russe accepta sans même lui faire remarquer qu'hier encore, ils étaient en froid.

Victor sortit, les discussions reprirent, sur le ton de la confidence, et pour certain se fut comme si l'oxygène était revenu. Leo avait inspiré comme un noyé sorti de l'eau et, malgré qu'elle fût disputée avec Yuuri, Sarah vit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement. Mais quand elle vit le regard noisette du Japonais se poser timidement sur elle, son attention se reporta sur son frère jumeau, en signe évident d'agacement.

 _Trop tôt pour reconquérir le respect de Sarah_ , comprit Yuuri. _Je vais me concentrer sur un problème à la fois._

Phichit n'avait qu'à peine bougé de l'entrée, bloquant quelque peu le passage, mais sans remords. En tout égoïsme assumé, il se ficha complètement de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Nikiforov. Sa priorité, c'était Yuuri, et non les rumeurs qui allaient découler de ce nouvel affrontement – qui s'était mieux conclu que les autres, d'ailleurs !

A force de se contempler en chien de faïence, ils laissaient la gêne s'installer entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri – qui n'était déjà plus à ça près depuis le début de cette journée – ne décide d'aller dans le sens de sa résolution du jour. Il avança donc vers son ami en se mordant les lèvres, conscient que puisqu'il avait fait le premier pas, il allait devoir aussi prononcer le premier mot. Et ce mot, il le fallait sincère et accrocheur, plein d'espoir et d'humilité.

« Pardon ».

C'était le mieux qu'il avait trouvé.

Phichit cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, la voix bloquée.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement. Pas seulement de la semaine dernière mais de mon comportement de toutes ses années. J'aimerais qu'on parle, toi et moi. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut manger ensemble, ce midi ? S'il-te-plait ».

Ignorant qu'il était plus adorable qu'un poupon, Yuuri baissa les yeux et rougit, intrigué de savoir s'il s'y était bien pris, si c'était trop tôt, s'il allait réussir à s'ouvrir un peu et s'il allait être accepté.

Et quand Phichit accepta, il se rendit à nouveau compte d'à quel point il était stupide de supputer une seule seconde qu'il puisse être rejeté par un jeune homme aussi bon.

0*O*o*O*0

Comme convenu, midi sonna et aussitôt, les deux garçons se levèrent comme un seul pour se diriger l'un vers l'autre. Fraternel et encourageant, Leo leur avait gentiment tapoté l'épaule en leur souhaitant un bon appétit, et même Guang Hong leur avait adressé à tous deux un sourire réconfortant.

« Je sais où on peut aller, déclara Phichit. Suis-moi ».

 _Suis-moi_ , répéta intérieurement Yuuri comme si cette injonction était à elle seule porteuse de mille tendresses. Se suivre, c'était déjà se retrouver un peu. Yuuri voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, il lui manquait atrocement.

Alors oui, il le suivit. Il le suivit d'autant plus que, craignant peut-être de le voir s'évaporer, le Thaï avait attrapé le poignet de son camarade pour le tirer après lui. Pas d'échappatoire, pas d'excuses, ils devaient parler à cœur ouvert.

Phichit les conduit jusqu'en extérieur et contourna le bâtiment principal. L'autre crut un instant qu'ils allaient se mettre là où le Yuri russe l'avait à moitié agressé, mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien avant, sous la façade ouvragée, sur un banc nacré et circulaire qui entourait le tronc robuste d'un chêne de pleine vigueur.

C'était absolument charmant.

Et surtout, ils étaient complètement isolés du reste du monde.

D'abord en silence, ils avaient chacun sorti de quoi se nourrir – mais c'était plus histoire de s'occuper les mains que par réelle envie de manger – et se lançaient parfois des petits regards incertains. La colère était effectivement retombée – de toute façon, pour Yuuri, Phichit était ce genre d'ami avec lequel on a du mal à rester fâché trop longtemps –, ce qui donnait tout de même de l'espoir pour la suite.

« Ok, je dois le reconnaitre : j'en ai un peu trop fait, concéda Phichit qui décida d'ouvrir le bal. Je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus, c'était stupide et malvenu de ma part. Mais c'est juste que… toute cette histoire avec Nikiforov, la manière dont tu luttes contre lui… tout ça m'a rappelé que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment demandé si tu allais bien. Je veux dire… vis-à-vis de ton passé. Je ne sais que peu de choses et j'ai l'impression d'être largué là où un vrai ami ne le devrait pas.

_ Tu es l'ami idéal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te parler un peu plus tôt. Après toutes ces années, je réagis encore comme si c'était hier… je suis assez lâche comme tu vois.

_ Je nie cet adjectif. Effrayé, tu l'es. Lâche, certainement pas.

_ Merci… »

Ils regardèrent le bâtiment face à eux et n'eurent pas besoin de se fixer pour savoir que l'un comme l'autre souriait doucement. Ils se connaissaient trop bien.

« Si j'avais été moins capricieux, je me serais souvenu d'à quel point mon ignorance sur ton passé n'a jamais eu le moindre impact sur notre entente.

_ Tu es dans ton droit. Rien de ta vie ne m'échappe mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Je conçois que ce soit complètement injuste.

_ Oui, c'est un peu le sentiment que j'ai eu mais… c'est assez égoïste malgré tout ».

Yuuri reposa son repas sans y avoir touché pour se tourner face à son ami, visiblement ému d'avance.

« Le secret que je cache est plus gênant qu'autre chose… C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas en parler… C'est le genre d'humiliation qui te suit tout le temps, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. J'ai l'impression que la vie m'a détesté et a tout fait pour me faire du mal… c'est stupide de penser ça…

_ Elle t'a pris tes parents…, traduisit Phichit.

_ Oui. J'ai eu beau me battre pour faire semblant d'avancer, je suis en fait toujours bloqué là-dessus. Même après si longtemps, j'ai… comment dire… j'ai envie de hurler à l'injustice… »

La voix de Yuuri se fit plus faible, plus tremblante.

« J'aurais dû me ficher de la tyrannie de Victor Nikiforov parce que tant qu'elle ne me concernait pas, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un étranger arrivé par hasard dans un monde dont je ne connaissais rien. Mais ce mec… je le déteste parce qu'il a tout ce que j'ai perdu ».

Là, ça devenait intéressant pour Phichit, qui parvenait enfin à percevoir une brèche dans l'esprit torturé de son meilleur ami.

« Phichit, je… ça n'a pas été facile de me relever après la… tu sais la… mort… de mes parents. Ça ne l'est sans doute pour personne, d'ailleurs. Je pensais aller au-delà mais je suis prisonnier du passé. Et tant que je n'aurais pas appris à faire la part des choses, je serais incapable d'aller de l'avant ou de faire confiance à des gens comme Nikiforov… »

Le Thaï eut l'air inquiet et attrapa fraternellement la main de son ami qui n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste, il y a huit ans ? »

Il touchait au but ! Phichit percevait, comme s'il pouvait la toucher, la détresse qui s'échappait du Japonais, de ses lèvres serrées, de ses doigts crispés, de son regard embrumé. Tout l'être du Japonais crachait une intense tristesse, et il paraissait sur le point de suffoquer sous le poids de son propre aveu. Là, Phichit réalisa toute l'importance de cette confession. Perdre ses parents, c'est déjà douloureux, mais s'il y a encore quelque chose derrière ça… Pour le coup, le Thaï se sentait gagné par la nervosité de son ami. C'était la première fois de sa vie que ça lui arrivait.

Sans prévenir, Yuuri jeta sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade, la cachant dans le creux de son cou en tremblotant légèrement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres prennent l'élan nécessaire pour s'approcher de son oreille et lui murmurer la vérité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

Dans le bâtiment au-dessus d'eux, Mila avait décidé de s'occuper de son plein gré de l'arrangement floral de l'un des vases du couloir, celui devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur ce grand chêne cerclé d'un banc. Elle était en train de guillotiner la tige d'une Zinnia rouge carmin quand son attention se porta sur les deux silhouettes en-dessous.

Etonnée, elle tripota la malheureuse fleur coupée en s'approchant de la vitre, contemplant les deux jeunes hommes – qu'elle finit par reconnaître – sans comprendre de quoi il était question. N'étaient-ils pas disputés ? Apparemment plus puisque Yuuri s'était abandonné dans l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait le Thaï, dont le visage alternait entre horreur et tristesse. Mila n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui racontait le Japonais mais ça devait être moche. Et presque comme un réflexe, le Thaïlandais raffermissait régulièrement sa prise sur les épaules fragiles de son ami, comme si ce simple geste lui disait « je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas, fais-moi confiance ».

La jeune femme resta bloquée sur cette belle image, arrachant un à un les pétales de sa fleur sans y penser, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voyait. Ces deux jeunes amis, protégés par un feuillage mourant automnal, se tenaient comme s'ils espéraient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, partager une peine à deux pour la rendre moins insoutenable, pour lutter ensemble et vaincre cet élan de nostalgie qui les gagnait.

Mila finit par mâcher un pétale, ce qu'elle faisait souvent par nervosité, et mâcher une fleur symbolisant l'inconstance lui semblait à propos vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle voyait. Ne devait-elle pas prévenir Victor que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait ? Non, sans doute pas. Victor était perturbé. En fait, Katsuki avait perturbé tout l'équilibre de l'université, et Victor n'était qu'une victime de plus de ce changement.

Et pour cela, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Japonais. Il était trop… dangereux.

Mila n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer le pigeon voyageur. Tant que Yuuri s'occupait de ses affaires, tout allait bien, même s'il était curieux de le voir si fragile, si replié sur soi, si larmoyant dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qui pleurait pour lui.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils se disent…, marmonna-t-elle ».

0*O*o*O*0

Il y avait eu une sérieuse évolution dans la relation entre Yuuri Katsuki et Phichit Chulanont. Tout le monde en attesta avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient quittés le cours avec une once de gêne et un silence d'appréhension, mais étaient revenus littéralement collés l'un à l'autre.

Georgi en lâcha presque son livre quand les deux amis entrèrent en salle, le Thaï par-dessus l'épaule du Japonais – dans une position ô combien peu pratique – pour lui montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux rouges mais leur sourire était plus serein, infiniment plus sincère.

« _What the fuck…_ ? lâcha le Russe en attirant l'attention de Christophe qui signait un document devant lui ».

Le Suisse releva la tête et vit que les deux nouveaux s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, autour d'une table, qu'ils discutaient vivement, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés le bras, comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un point d'encrage.

« Eh bah je ne sais pas ce qu'à fais Katsuki, mais ça a été efficace pour reconquérir Phichit.

_ Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoiii ? répéta en boucle son camarade qui n'avait rien suivi de toute l'affaire.

_ Rien, laisse tomber. Ils se sont juste réconciliés après leur dispute, grand bien leur fasse.

_ Mais… ils étaient si proches que ça, avant ?

_ Faut croire. Je ne les connais pas plus que toi, tu sais ? »

Georgi posa sa tête à plat contre la table, tournée vers l'étrange duo qui attirait tant l'attention.

Un étudiant, sans doute plus courageux que les autres, osa s'approcher timidement, sous le regard attentif de son groupe d'amis.

« Euh… Chulanont ?

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu… Enfin… tu… avec Katsuki… ?

_ Oui, je me permets de passer un peu de temps avec mon meilleur ami, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop. C'est qu'elles sont attachantes, ces petites bêtes ! gazouilla-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux ébènes devant lui ».

Yuuri lui envoya un de ces regards qui signifiait 'sérieux, tais-toi au lieu de dire des conneries' mais qui fut inefficace devant les techniques de flegme du Thaï, qui était capable d'ignorer les regards critiques sans soucis.

« Mais…, reprit l'étudiant perdu. C'est Yuuri Katsuki… T'as bien vu tout ce qu'il a fait à Victor !

_ Oui, et celui-là même a, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, déclaré vouloir repartir à zéro avec mon Yuuri. Donc tout va bien ! Vous pouvez même l'approchez ! Je vous rassure, il ne mord pas ! »

L'étudiant se recula, choqué de ce retournement. Pourtant, Phichit avait raison, le Japonais n'était officiellement plus l'ennemi numéro un de la classe, depuis que Victor avait décidé de… d'on-ne-sait-quoi, en fait. Personne n'avait compris quelle mouche avait piqué le Russe.

Mais là, le changement était trop brutal pour eux. Comme si on pouvait décemment intégrer ce Japonais enragé et instable aux dynamiques de la classe ! Impossible !

Pourtant, Guang Hong vint s'asseoir avec eux, tout timide mais surtout soulagé que les choses tournent mieux. Victor n'était pas le seul à être curieux de mieux connaître l'Insurgé et d'entamer avec lui une discussion normale. Et puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien, le Chinois et le Japonais restèrent sur une discussion classique, pour commencer, se concentrant surtout sur leurs goûts et passion.

Avec un air fraternel, Phichit contemplait son meilleur ami avec soulagement, car c'était un réel plaisir que de le voir parler librement avec quelqu'un d'autre après ce début d'année tumultueux. Le seul avantage aux sautes d'humeur de Nikiforov, c'est qu'elles avaient éloignés les vautours de la classe loin de son Yuuri. Maintenant, il n'était plus question de lui faire du mal mais, au pire, de l'ignorer. Et c'était largement préférable.

Le Thaï capta cependant un regard mitigé au fond de la classe.

Sarah les regardait avec une moue boudeuse et détourna le regard quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était grillée. Il allait vite falloir que ces deux-là discutent, c'était triste d'en arriver là, d'autant qu'ils avaient tout pour finir bons amis. Deux rebelles dans l'âme.

Phichit fut tiré de ses pensées quand une masse froide se posa sur son front. C'était Leo qui lui offrait visiblement une canette de soda. Enfin… ça ressemblait beaucoup à une excuse pour se mêler à ce groupe nouvellement créé.

« Tiens, je t'en devais une, sourit l'Américain.

_ Oh, mon héros ! »

Puis il regarda la bouteille.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est, en fait ?

_ Du coca russe.

_ Tu veux dire, du coca mélangé à de la vodka ?

_ C'est pas bien les clichés, gronda faussement Yuuri.

_ C'est du Baïkal, lit Guang Hong qui essayait de déchiffrer l'étiquette avec ses maigres connaissances en russe. Ah, j'en ai entendu parler, en effet. C'était pas une pale tentative de l'URSS pour contrer le coca américain ?

_ Sûrement, rit Leo.

_ Raison de plus pour goûter, conclut Phichit ».

Un peu comme un rat de laboratoire, le Thaï fut intensément observé pendant sa dégustation, qui se conclut par lui, faisant la grimace, devant le sourire sadique de son auditoire.

« T'es un enfoiré de m'avoir acheté ça, Leo…

_ Je suis là pour ouvrir tes sens aux saveurs orientales, nuance.

_ Et moi je vais t'ouvrir la tête la prochaine fois que tu me fais boire ça.

_ Concrètement, je ne t'ai obligé à rien.

_ Regardez-moi ce traître qui se défile… »

Curieux comme un enfant, Yuuri attrapa la bouteille et testa à son tour. A défaut de faire la grimace comme son meilleur ami, il bascula la tête sur le côté en claquant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme si ça servait à quelque chose – spoil : ça ne sert à rien, arrêtez de faire ça !

« C'est pas si dégoûtant, conclut-il. C'est juste… inintéressant. Comme le coca ».

Yuuri n'était pas friand des sodas, il avait donc commencé cette dégustation avec un parti pris sévère.

« Choqué-déçu, conclut Phichit.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? paniqua le Japonais.

_ Rien. Juste… choqué-déçu ».

Yuuri essaya naïvement de comprendre – il était le seul à ne pas avoir saisi que le Thaï se foutait de lui –, alors que Leo terminait la bouteille, Guang Hong ayant refusé de se torturer avec cette immondice.

« Moi, j'aime beaucoup, sourit l'Américain qui s'attira un 'tss' désappointé du Thaï.

_ Non mais là, c'est même plus 'choqué-déçu' que je dois dire…

_ Outré-dégoûté ? proposa Yuuri.

_ Traumatisé-décédé ? proposa Guang Hong.

_ Vous êtes trop inspirés pour moi, conclut Leo. Je n'ai pas votre talent d'improvisation.

_ Et pourtant, tu es doué pour les métaphores foireuses, complimenta le Japonais »

Leo et Yuuri rirent de concert, sous le regard éberlué des deux autres qui n'avaient pas la référence pour comprendre.

« D'ailleurs, Katsuki…, reprit plus sérieusement l'Américain. Notre promesse tient toujours, j'attends que tu nous proposes une date.

_ Quoi ? Hein ? Pardon ? débita Phichit.

_ J'ai demandé à Katsuki de nous inviter chez lui pour une soirée révision, en échange des cours que je lui ai donné la semaine dernière ».

Yuuri regarda le Chinois qui essayait de ne pas trop se mêler à la scène, car il ne devait pas se sentir concerné.

« Tu peux venir aussi, Ji ».

La paire d'yeux caramels qui lui répondit comportait tellement de reconnaissance que Yuuri failli fondre sur place. A la différence de Leo, qui était déjà bien intégré à l'université depuis le temps qu'il la côtoyait, ou du duo Phichit-Yuuri, qui se connaissaient depuis huit ans, Guang Hong était vraiment seul, un petit nouveau à qui on avait arraché ses amis restés en Chine. Du coup, il était sincèrement heureux d'être intégré à un groupe malgré sa timidité. Même si le groupe était pour l'instant composé d'un Japonais rebelle, d'un Thaïlandais manipulateur et d'un Américain trop pur pour ces conneries.

« Si vous voulez, on peut commencer à travailler samedi prochain, proposa Yuuri. Ma mère n'y verra aucun inconvénient et j'ai de la place pour vous héberger.

_ Lilia sera rentrée ? s'intéressa Phichit.

_ Oui, normalement. Elle doit me confirmer ça ce soir.

_ Oups, samedi prochain ça va être compliqué…, s'attrista Leo qui avait sorti son agenda. Je vous rappelle qu'on a la soirée d'intégration.

_ La quoi ? répéta Yuuri.

_ Si, tu sais… Sarah t'en a parlé une fois. C'est ce bal un peu chic où tous les étudiants sont conviés. C'est plus histoire de répéter le modèle de nos parents et de se faire des relations, mais ça reste fun.

_ Je ne pense pas que je vais aller à cet événement…, soupira le Japonais. Je ferai tâche.

_ Oh si ! Yuuri ! s'émerveille Phichit. Je suis sûr que ça va être drôle ! Viens, on va s'amuser ! Et tu pourras nous montrer à quel point tu sais danser !

_ Je n'ai aucune compagne à convier sur la piste de danse.

_ Invite Sarah, sourit Guang Hong. Ce sera l'occasion de faire la paix avec elle.

_ Si Michele apprend ça…, anticipa l'Américain qui vérifiait que l'interpelé ne les observait pas.

_ En plus, poursuivit Phichit. Ne pas y aller serait comme donner une victoire à tous ceux qui rêvent de te faire plier. Il faut te montrer fort, audacieux, conquérant ! Montre que tu n'as peur de rien !

_ Mais je n'ai pas peur de rien…

_ Pff ! Balivernes ! Mon Yuuri est le plus courageux du monde !

_ Ah bon ? railla celui-ci. J'ai le souvenir d'avoir fini tremblant au fond d'un sac de couchage ce fameux soir où tu m'a raconté une histoire d'horreur particulièrement dégueulasse.

_ On était jeunes, justifia le Thaïlandais.

_ On était stupide, rectifia le Japonais.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Guang Hong.

_ Parce que ce génie absolu qu'est ce cher Phichit Chulanont a jugé intelligent de nous faire dormir dehors… dans une forêt… en se racontant des histoires abominables… Pire nuit de ma vie.

_ Moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle !

_ Tu m'étonnes…

_ Mais bref, ne change pas de sujet, s'il-te-plait. Viens avec nous à la soirée d'intégration ! Si on reste ensemble, ça va être sympathique ! Et puis, ça nous sortira un peu ! Et puis je suis sûr qu'il y aura des tas de trucs à manger ! Et ça pourrait t'inspirer ! »

Phichit venait d'activer son mode 'je balance des arguments au hasard jusqu'à ce que ça te touche', raison pour laquelle son développement n'avait ni queue ni tête. Yuuri finit par accepter, mais c'était plus pour mettre fin à ses souffrances qu'autre chose. Phichit savait jouer sur la corde sensible, ce sale petit manipulateur.

Des pas affolés retentirent, puis un étudiant lambda entra en salle, paniqué.

« Mon Dieu, le Tigre de Sibérie arrive par ici… et il n'a pas l'air content du tout ».

Le Japonais, en entendant ça, eut un regard désespéré.

 _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur…_

Yuri Plisetsky ouvrit la porte, que le pauvre étudiant avait refermé, d'un coup de pied bien placé. Ses sublimes prunelles vertes étaient ombragées de colère et cette simple présence suffit à faire retomber toutes les discussions. Maintenant, on se mit à espérer très fort que l'enseignant arrive pour ficher ce gamin dehors.

L'intrus parcourut la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur son homonyme japonais.

 _Et merde_ , pensa celui-ci qui n'avait pourtant rien fait, à sa connaissance, qui puisse attiser la rage du jeune Russe.

Celui-ci, en trois enjambées, se posta devant lui de toute sa hauteur – qui n'était pas bien grande, à vrai dire – et le mitrailla des yeux. Mal à l'aise, Yuuri essaya de garder contenance en serrant les poings, mais il savait très bien qu'il pouvait difficilement impressionner ce chaton sauvage. C'était l'une des rares personnes dans cette université à ne pas le craindre une seule seconde.

« T'étais au courant pour cette merde ? cracha le Russe en lui balançant un papier sous le nez ».

La Japonais s'en saisit et commença à le lire calmement, finement observé par la classe. Peu à peu, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il finit même par faire les gros yeux, visiblement atterré de ce qu'il découvrait. Avec ça, pas besoin de mots, Yuri Plisetsky avait compris que l'autre tombait également des nus.

« Ah putain, si j'attrape la diva russe, je la saigne contre un mur et je l'empaille dans ma chambre !

Mila sourit et referma le livre qu'elle lisait.

« Oh mon chaton, crache ton venin ! Qu'est-ce que le vilain Victor t'a encore fait ?

_ Tu veux vraiment crever, toi ! s'énerva encore plus le blond. Ton connard de cousin m'a imposé le Porcelet comme tuteur !

_ Mila et Victor sont cousins ? chuchota Phichit à l'oreille de l'Américain.

_ Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? répondit celui-ci.

_ Non.

_ Oups… _Mea culpa_ , ça m'est sorti de la tête.

_ La ferme, vous deux ! rugit Plisetsky. Et toi, la vieille, dis-moi où est l'autre con ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

_ On m'a appelé ? »

Avec sa bouche en cœur, un Victor radieux pénétra la salle, ce qui eut pour conséquence de détruire psychologiquement tout individu présent dans le périmètre. Il s'était refait une santé entre temps ou bien était-ce une personne différente ? La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, il avait une tête d'enterrement. Faisait-il comme si cette matinée n'avait jamais eu lieu ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Christophe. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ?

Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Cette histoire le dépassait aussi, mais il était habitué au caractère papillonnant de son meilleur ami.

Remis de son choc, Plisetsky se saisit du col de Victor pour le tirer vers lui.

« T'en as pas marre de foutre la merde partout où tu passes ?

_ Madame la directrice m'a demandé de m'occuper de la liste des tutorats et c'est ce que j'ai fait. A force de refuser mes offres, j'ai été obligé de te placer de force.

_ Pourquoi avec moi ? osa demander Yuuri qui croisait les bras en signe de protestation.

_ Désolé, Katsuki. Les absents ont toujours tort. Toi non plus, tu n'avais personne donc, par manque de temps, j'ai dû improviser. Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune animosité dans ce geste ».

Le Japonais soupira et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

« Je m'en fiche, conclut-il. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre.

_ Je refuse, trancha le Tigre. Je refuse catégoriquement de le coltiner votre tutorat à la con ! Je bosse très bien seul.

_ Libre à toi de ne pas participer au projet, admit Victor. Mais il va falloir mettre Katsuki dans ta poche pour ça, car c'est au tuteur de faire un compte-rendu des séances. Et si tu lui poses un lapin, il est libre de le rapporter à la direction, ce qui te mettrait automatiquement dans une merde pas possible ».

Plisetsky ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, se tourna vers le Japonais, mais celui-ci prit la parole le premier :

« Il est hors de question que je te couvre de quoi que ce soit, Plisetsky. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi mais je ne vais pas désobéir à la direction pour tes beaux yeux. Je dois faire profil bas depuis cette histoire de fenêtre du troisième étage…

_ Ceci conclut donc le débat, gazouilla Victor. Félicitation, mon chaton ! Tu viens de te trouver un tuteur dévoué ! »

Phichit craqua le premier et essaya de cacher son rire dans ses mains. Résultat décevant mais il fut suivi de loin par Christophe qui s'époumona d'un rire franc, sous le regard médusé de leurs camarades de classe.

« Vous êtes tous des… »

Yuri Plisetsky ravala sa colère et quitta la salle en claquant la porte.

« Bizarre, conclut Victor. Normalement, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se laisse envahir par sa rage et qu'il se met à rouspéter dans tous les sens…

_ Il prépare peut-être sa vengeance, proposa sadiquement Michele Crispino. A sa place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

_ Oh comme j'ai peur ! parodia Victor ».

Yuuri se frotta le visage, fatigué. Il essayait vainement d'imaginer comment cette histoire pouvait bien se finir. Le voilà tuteur de l'élève le plus démoniaque du pays et, pour ne rien arranger, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu, histoire de prouver à la directrice qu'il n'était pas qu'un trouble-fête suffisamment stupide pour risquer sa vie pour une écharpe.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une scolarité normale… ? se plaint-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Condoléances, admit Leo. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu vas t'en sortir, cette fois…

_ Mais le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien contre lui, râla Yuuri. C'est pas que je l'apprécie ou que je le déteste, je suis… neutre.

_ Mais lui n'a pas l'air de t'aimer, remarqua Guang Hong.

_ Il n'aime personne, nuance ».

Victor se frotta la tête en riant timidement.

« Désolé, Katsuki. Il était tellement persuadé que j'allais tout faire pour devenir son tuteur qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de vérifier les autres noms. Du coup, je l'ai inscrit discrètement sous le tien pendant qu'il guettait le mien.

_ Surveille tes arrières, conseilla Christophe depuis sa place. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. Et c'est pas comme si t'avais une quelconque influence sur lui.

_ Je sais me défendre ».

Yuuri eut un discret rictus amusé en entendant ça. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore vu le Russe bouger le moindre petit doigt pour se battre. Ses seules armes étaient son influence sur les autres et la protection qu'il en recueillait. Lui tout seul, ça ne devait pas faire de grandes étincelles.

Encore en retard, leur enseignant daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez, ce qui força la discussion à se clore.

C'était presque dommage car c'était sans doute la première fois qu'une discussion 'normale' avait lieu dans la classe. Déjà, Victor et Yuuri ne s'étaient pas disputés. Ensuite, Michele était resté à peu près agréable – il aurait pu relancer les hostilités ! c'est déjà arrivé ! – et les autres membres des groupes s'y étaient joints. A part Yuri Plisetsky qui s'était enfui, ça avait presque ressemblé à une discussion classique entre camarades de classe, avec ceux qui s'incrustent dans la discussion, ceux qui la suivent sans y prendre part, ceux qui sont directement concernés.

Mais pour autant, Yuuri ne se sentait pas encore intégré.

Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, qui devait prendre le temps de digérer les informations auxquelles il avait eu accès, et appréciait d'ailleurs les efforts qu'il avait fait jusque-là pour ne pas sembler trop investi dans ses découvertes. Le Japonais aurait été gêné si le Thaï avait fait preuve d'un trop-plein de pitié. Là, il se conduisait comme avant, avec un surplus de tendresse, et c'est tout. Exactement ce dont Yuuri avait besoin.

Avouer que ses parents biologiques étaient morts lui avait donné un gros coup au moral, il n'aimait pas faire resurgir le passé comme ça. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait toujours pas tourner la page.

Et il ne sentait pas non plus prêt à laisser ce Victor Nikiforov s'incruster dans sa vie.

Yuuri n'était pas dupe. En bon enfant égoïste, le Russe avait dû trouver en lui un divertissement intéressant, rien de plus. Si la confrontation ne donnait rien, il y avait fort à parier que Victor misait sa victoire sur de l'attendrissement, ou quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, il était hors de question de lui accorder trop d'importance, ce serait tomber dans son piège !

Yuuri ne croyait pas aux changements. Pour lui, il était invraisemblable que Nikiforov ait entamé un début d'évolution personnelle en vue de devenir un homme meilleur. Tant pis s'il passait pour un paranoïaque, il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber dans un piège.

Jamais il ne laisserait Victor l'atteindre.

* * *

 **Oui, bon… On sait tous que Victor finira par l'atteindre mais chut. J'avais besoin d'une fin qui pose les bases de l'état d'esprit bourré de déni de Yuuri ! XD**

 **Alors, je sais que vous devez être frustrés de ne pas savoir de quoi il question au sujet de Yuuri, mais c'est parce que j'ai encore un peu besoin de ce suspense ! Désolée ! Je sais, c'est mal de faire trop de cachoteries à ses lecteurs mais je… j'aime trop le drama ! Pardon ! XD**

 **Non, c'est surtout pour des raisons scénaristiques. Je pense que la vérité, je dois vous la construire en même temps que le personnage de Yuuri va évoluer. Je sais que ça ne fait aucun sens dis comme ça mais, croyez-moi, je me comprends !**

 **Mais comme je ne pouvais pas vous laissez sans RIEN, j'ai tout de même laissé filtrer des infos qui peuvent vous servir de base pour comprendre pourquoi mon Yuuri est comme ça aujourd'hui. Pauvre doudou…**

 **Et désolée pour ceux qui attendent le personnage de Hiroko, elle ne viendra pas. La maman de Yuuri, dans cette fic, c'est Lilia (oui, oui, cette Lilia-là XD chut, laissez-moi m'amuser !)**

 **Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire ! J'espère être plus rapide pour sortir le prochain chapitre ! (Et j'ai surtout hâte de commencer les choses sérieuses entre Victor et Yuuri~)**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
